Oscuridad Total
by animeloco
Summary: Un chico perdido en la oscuridad por la perdida de la vista, sus maestros le apoyan y con el paso del tiempo, se convierte en alguien de respeto y temor. Bake aparece para cuidar a la aldea y a su líder un anbu que, a pesar de su edad, demuestra ser alguien de repesto y confiansa. Un shinobi es aquel que protege y ataca desde las sombras sin ser persivido, este chico da fe de eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

Corría y corría a todo lo que sus pies le podían permitir, esquivaba como podía los botes de basura y personas que se encontraba en el camino, de vez en cuando tiraba algunos cubos para dejarlos como obstáculo, si veía algún escalón, o apoyo lo utilizaba para poder saltar bardas y canceles, todo lo así por una sola cosa…vivir.  
La desesperación en su rostro era algo sorprendente, parecía un pequeño cachorro asustado, llorando para que no le hicieran nada, sin importar como fuera o como pasara solo quería que no le hicieran daño, miedo, terror, pavor y algo mas que todo eso junto, no sabía si podía existir algo así pero lo sentía, choco contra algo, que lo hizo rebotar contra la pared, elevo la vista solo observo como un bastón de metal le golpeaba en el hombro, escucho como sus propios huesos se rompían, parecía que el tiempo fuera lento, todo lo veía lento, borroso y con puntos negros, el dolor llego, el grito desgarrador, pareciera como si un bebe estuviera llorando por que lo golpeaban, se quejaba, retorcía y gritaba por el dolor, no tardo en llegar mas gente, ayuda, pensó el hombre y fue así, sin alma, humanidad y moral, empezaron a golpear al chico, pareciera que cada grito y queja que lanzaba al igual que suplica solo los hacía enfurecer mas para continuar con…ni tortura serviría de palabra para lo que hacían mas bien parecía linchamiento, lo pateaban, golpeaban, cortaban, quemaban y hasta uno se atrevió a hacer lo mas cruel, con un cuchillo corto y saco los ojos del niño, el grito hizo que todos los animales se despertaran, perros, gatos y aves e incluso vecinos, todos corrieron al ver como algunas personas corrieron tras ellos con palos escobas para intentar ayudar al niño, varios fueron mordidos y atacados por los animales, uno de ellos, de cabello plateado y un ojo cubierto por su banda se acercó al niño, al igual que otras tres personas mas, se horrorizaron al ver niño, la imagen que tenía en si era aterradora

\- ¡MEDICO! – grito una de ellos, una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí, con los otros tres llego una chica de cabello purpura alborotado

\- Dios mío – dijo mientras caía al suelo horrorizada - ¿Quién le hizo algo como esto?

\- Los que le tuvieron miedo – dijo uno de cejas algo abundantes – esto no le gustara al Hokage

\- no…no solo no le gustara, pondrá ley marcial por esto – le dijo uno de cabello corto con un cigarro en la boca, incluso lo escupió por la terrible imagen que tenía enfrente de él, el peliplateado tomo al chico en brazos

\- lo llevare al hospital

\- no lo verán – miran al fondo del pasillo para ver como caminaba con lagrimas el hombre mas fuerte de toda la aldea, el único que consideraba como familiar al niño que estaba en brazos de shinobi – ni siquiera se esforzaran en colocarle sus ojos de nuevo – el anciano se agacho para recogerlos, dos ojos azules que si estuvieran en donde deberían de estar serían los ojos mas hermosas que el haya visto al igual que el de su padre y su madre – lo hare yo

Se acercó al chico, con sumo cuidado y aprovechando que estaba completamente desmayado por el dolor, coloco los ojos en su lugar, miro como estos se volvían a curar, para sorpresa de todos, las heridas desaparecían, se curaban por completo ni una sola existía en su cuerpo, bajaron al chico al ver que este recuperaba la conciencia, noto cinco presencias e intento escapar

\- ¡déjenme ir!, ¡no les he hecho nada malo! – lo sujeto de nuevo el de cabellos plateados

\- cálmate Naruto, vamos tranquilo

\- por favor…déjenme ir – dejo de luchar y se puso en posición fetal, llorando de miedo y terror, suplicando por que no le hicieran daño – por favor

\- tranquilo – coloco su mano sobre el y el chico reconoció - ¿tío Kakashi?

\- si, soy yo, soy tu tío, vamos tranquilízate

\- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto el mirando a todos lados

\- estoy justo enfrente de ti

\- no…no es cierto, no lo veo…tal vez tengo los ojos cerrados – dijo el niño limpiándose las lagrimas mientras los presentes estaban perplejos, ellos se dieron cuenta al instante en cuanto dijo "tal vez tengo los ojos cerrados" – no…no puedo abrirlos, ¡no puedo abrirlos!, ¡¿Por qué no puedo abrirlos?! - el había perdido la vista, el anciano se acercó a el para abrazarlo - ¿Quién es?

\- soy yo Naruto, soy Hiruzen

\- ¿abuelito?

\- todo está bien

\- no puedo abrir los ojos

\- Naruto…los tienes abiertos – en efecto el niño tenía los ojos abiertos, pero su azul cielo se perdieron, dejando ver solamente un azul gris y aun así mostraban demasiada vitalidad

\- entonces…no puedo ver – las lágrimas salieron nuevamente

Dos años han pasado por completo, el rubio iba a la academia como se lo pidió el Hokage, lo bueno de haber quedado ciego era que no podía ver a las personas que lo miraban con odio o enojo, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela de color naranja, desde que entro la primera vez a clases con esa venda muchas chicas se preguntaban como podía ver, el secreto era simple, Naruto descubrió ciertos atributos o mas bien dones como a el le gustaba decirles, gracias a no tener vista sus otros sentidos se intensificaron por mil, no necesitaba ver para saber donde se encontraban las cosas y la forma que tenían, su oído y tacto le permitían eso, incluso podía escuchar una conversación a miles de kilómetros, pero aun así el era rechazado por compañeros como por habitantes, varios intentaron aprovecharse de el por su condición y aun así el los dejaba, algunos lo golpearon otros le lanzaban cosas, pero a el no le importaba, ni siquiera le daba importancia es como si hubiera aceptado que una criatura extraña y peligrosa para ellos.

Al llegar a la academia entro a su salón, silencio, sentía a sus compañeros por lo que no estaba solo, conto sus pasos por la escalera que hay entre las tres filas de mezas para poder tomar asiento, tercera fila de arriba asía abajo en medio de tres sillas, acomodo sus brazos y poso sus cabeza sobre ellos.

\- otra vez el aquí – escucho a una compañera

\- ¿este cual es? ¿Su tercer intento? – le contesto otro de sus compañeros, los conocía a todos, sabía quien era quien por su olor, sus pasos e incluso por su voz aunque estos la cambiaran

\- si, así es – este era Kiba Inozuka, su olor a perro le llamo la atención desde un principio, era por el cachorro que estaba siempre sobre su cabeza, el cachorro y el se llevaban bien, no es lo mismo por el amo del perro – yo que el ya me hubiera rendido, un perdedor por completo

\- si, realmente es un tonto, siempre se queda dormido – la chica con la esta platicando se llama Ino Yamanaka, por su olor, tipo de voz y forma de caminar, se nota que se cuida mucho, le importa la apariencia y mas aun es de carácter un tanto fuerte, pero en cierta manera le cae bien, aunque el a ella no – yo creo que lo de la venda es solo para despistar, es el de mas baja calificación

\- chicos déjenlo en paz, realmente no sabemos nada de él, nunca nos hemos acercado a el – Shino, curiosamente huele a insectos e incluso habla con ellos, debe de ser por su clan, ha escuchado que el clan Aburame son hábiles por manipularlos en combate, es de los pocos con los que el ah convivido, le gusta su presencia es muy tranquila y además no le juzga

\- que problemáticos, podrían dejar de platicar el maestro acaba de llegar – Shikamaru Nara, su presencia es de vago, pero de todos él es un genio, lo noto cuando escucho como movían unas piezas de ajedrez cerca del salón, lo reto unas veces, siempre perdía pero se hacia poco a poco mejor en el juego, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el, descubrió el olor de Shikamaru al instante.

\- bien chicos, por favor prepárense que vamos a tener practica de combate en el patio, por favor prepárense, Naruto, ¿me escuchaste? – Levanto su mano al aire con el pulgar arriba – ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar?

\- gracias Iruka-sensei, pero no es necesario

\- de acuerdo – Iruka es su maestro desde que entro a la academia, siempre a sido atento con el – si necesitas algo, grita

\- no hay problema – espero a que empezaran a salir para poder seguir el sonido, en cuanto el ultimo se levanto el hizo lo mismo para poder seguirlo, en ese momento se abre la puerta

\- ¿A dónde fueron todos?

\- al patio, hay practica de combate

\- ya veo, Naruto, ¿verdad?

\- así es Saske

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- es difícil no saber quien eres, ¿me ayudas?

\- ¿no puedes ver?

\- ¿vez la venda?

\- ya entiendo – lo empezó a guiar - ¿entrenamiento?

\- algo así…es complicado

\- ¿vas a pelear?

\- si, lamentablemente

\- ¿Por qué?

\- siempre estoy cansado

\- eso te afecta

\- mas de lo que crees, estoy seguro de que soy el mas débil de la clase (en estos momentos) – callo al suelo, lastimado y con varios rasguños, intenta levantarse nuevamente, pero cae

\- (no era broma lo de que era el mas débil de la clase) – pensó el moreno mientras bajaba la guardia

\- ganador Uchiha Saske – todas las chicas inmediatamente lo empezaron a aludir, mientras el pobre rubio se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo

\- (rayos, estoy realmente muerto de lo de la ultima vez) – se intentaba levantar pero simplemente sus piernas no lo respondían

Para muchos solo un debilucho que no se podía levantar, alguien débil

\- ¿no estará sobre exagerando? – dijo una niña

\- tal vez, ese tonto realmente hace lo que sea para que tenga atención, mis padres me dijeron que no me acercara – dijo otra niña

\- lo mismo los míos – el escuchaba a todos, solo a los que conocía no le decían nada malo…bueno les daban la razón en ciertas partes de las platicas, como "es débil", "se quiere lucir", "le tiene envidia al Uchiha" y otras mas

\- (vaya aun aquí me tratan mal, si solo supieran las razones) – sintió como era levantado

\- por lo visto estas mal Naruto

\- gracias Iruka-sensei

\- chicos, regresen al salón, les veré en unos minutos

\- Hai – respondieron todos, aun así el niño en brazos escucho "no deberían darle tanta atención, es un bueno para nada", mas la respuesta de los amigos de los chicos, esto puso un poco triste al rubio

\- no te preocupes, algún día lo entenderán

\- Iruka-niisama, usted sabe muy bien, que no lo harán…no gracias a sus padres

\- sabes…a veces me pregunto si fue bueno que…

\- no se preocupe – se llevo su mano a la venda para mostrar su ojo derecho – el que no pueda ver no significa que no pueda "ver"

\- de acuerdo – mostro una sonrisa – te llevare a la enfermería para que descanses

\- gracias – se cubrió su ojo de nuevo con una sonrisa – realmente necesito descansar

\- me lo imagino – en una rama un hombre miraba a los dos

\- otra mas – dijo el rubio en susurro

La noche es fría, una mansión, custodiada por guardias, la noche es muy fría, jamás se atrevería a salir uno con esta noche, pero lo hay, hay alguien entre los árboles, sobre una rama una persona, chaleco gris, pantalones negros, braceras negras, con protectores de brazo y de mano dorsal de metal, sandalias shinobi de combate de color negro y una mascara de zorro blanca con líneas rojas marcando los ojos y los bigotes al igual que la boca, cabello castaño, por lo que se veía que salía de la parte trasera de la mascara, una espada en su espalda y una tatuaje de dos líneas que se encuentran en una espiral justamente en el hombro izquierdo, lo mas importante es que esta persona no aparentaba mas de 6 años, se movió con sigilo dentro de la mansión, se mueve entre las sombras con gran sigilo hasta llegar a un cuarto, dos guardias lo estaban vigilando, Samurais, algo un poco problemático, pero no difícil, con cuidado se coloca unos guantes con garras en las palmas, para aferrarse a cualquier superficie, y en sus pies un poco de chakra, esta sobre ellos, su traje no les permite observarlo en la oscuridad, un perfecto camuflaje, de su pierna derecha saca una cerbatana y coloca un pequeño dardo en ella, sopla con fuerza y esta da en el blanco, repite lo mismo con el otro antes de que se de cuenta, los dos caen dormidos, baja quitando el chakra de sus pies y cae sin hacer ruido, se mueve lenta y sigilosamente, saca su espada de su funda con rapidez para no ser escuchado, llega hasta su objetivo, un daimyio corrupto, uno que miraba asía la izquierda cada vez que le pedían ayuda, incremento de impuestos, trafico de opio y mujeres al igual que asesinatos a personas importantes; esta vez el era la victima, el shinobi se coloco a un lado de su futon, donde el dormía, un ruido se movió rápido, la flecha estaba en la pared, su victima se despertó, al ver al chico se aleja y toma su espada, pero el shinobi solo mira a un hombre con un arco y otra flecha en manos

\- un niño, ¿Qué haces a estas horas? – no responde solo se queda mirándolo – que deshonra, hacer que un niño haga el trabajo de un hombre – aun así no dijo nada – de acuerdo – saco su espada, el shinobi se coloca en posición - ¿listo?

\- ¿Por qué? – se sorprendió de escuchar la voz del shinobi, no había odio, ni resentimiento, era…pura - ¿Por qué proteges a alguien que hace cosas tan terribles?

\- gáname y te lo diré

El combate comenzó con un choque de las espadas, rápidos, certeros sin dejar una sola apertura, aun pequeño, mas pequeño que su oponente él no le dejaba una sola oportunidad, un corte por arriba, una apertura, la aprovecho, utilizando su estatura y su velocidad bajo más de lo que la espada baja para así poder incrustar la suya en el guerrero, la retiro rápido, el samurái trastabillo pero se coloco en guardia de nuevo, el niño corrió asía el chocando de nuevo sus espadas, pero el dolor del ataque hizo que el Samurai se quejara un poco, aprovecho la nueva oportunidad lanzando una patada en la pierna para colocarlo a su nivel y cortar el pecho, aun así el guerrero también logro dar un corte en el pecho del niño

\- lo protejo porque el me salvo de la calle…le debo mi lealtad y le jure protegerlo…falle – el guerrero no soportaba la vergüenza de su derrota, tomo su wakisashi y miro al rubio, al instante comprendió lo que intentaba realizar

\- ustedes realmente son únicos…honor sobre todo

\- su honor es cumplir la misión...el nuestro se basa en cumplir nuestras palabras y en proteger a los que amamos

\- me gusta eso – coloca su espada a nivel de su cara para prepararse

\- gracias – dijo en cuanto se hundió su wakisashi en su estomago, cortándolo de tajo, no pestañeo, no dudo, no gimió de dolor, el rubio inmediatamente le corto la cabeza, la sangre broto por todos lados manchando todo el lugar de rojo, incluyendo su mascara y su ropa

Miro como su presa se alejaba de él, se acercó con su espada en mano, el asustado se topo con la pared, la cara llena de pánico y con el miedo de su parte miro a su verdugo

\- por…por favor no…no me mates…te…te…te daré el puesto de el – señalo el cuerpo del samurái, al escuchar tal cosa elevo su espada

\- moriste protegiendo a una basura como está…moriste con tu honor intacto, pero tu señor no tiene honor – dijo asía el guerrero que el derroto y honro, bajo la espada el grito se escucho en todo el castillo, la alarma se escucho, los guardias al entrar a la habitación del daimyio solo encontraron su cadáver y el de su compañero

Alarmados, desesperados buscaban por todos lados sin saber que el culpable se encontraba en el techo mirando la luna dialogando consigo mismo para desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de viento y hojas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Examen y voluntad**

El chico corría persiguiendo al asesino, brincaba de techo en techo hasta que lo alcanzo, sus ojos cambiaron por el enojo y la tristeza, mientras que los del asesino cambiaron por la tristeza del acto que acababa de hacer, una orden basto para que el hiciera el acto mas vil de todos al igual que el mas difícil de realizar por el país que ama…matar a su propio clan, pero por todo esto no pudo matar a una sola persona a su propio hermano menor, aun recuerda las palabras de sus padre de cuidarlo de hacer lo imposible para que se alejara del camino que ellos intentaron tomar, la única vía posible que observo fue que lo odiara, como todo shinobi tubo que guardar silencio de la verdad y contarle una mentira para que lo odiara, su hermano se encontraba enfrente de el con un kunai en mano, se preparo ya lo tenía a menos de un centímetro y aun así lo noqueo, lo tomo en brazos y lo dejo enfrente del hospital, una lagrima cayo a la mejilla de su pequeño hermano, se alejó al bosque, sabía que tenía que irse, ahora él era un nukenin, un renegado, una persona enfrente lo esperaba, alguien con quien platico antes, el que le informo sobre el golpe de estado de su clan asía la aldea, un hombre enmascarado, pero se detuvo al ver a un niño, un anbu de no mas de 6 años de edad, con una mascara de zorro con marcas llamativas en los ojos y la boca.

\- si te vas con ese hombre serás un renegado, sinceramente no quiero eso

\- ¿Qué hace aquí un niño como tu?, y ¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurrió?

\- soy un anbu, es lo único que necesitas saber de mi por el momento

\- no me inspiras confianza

\- lo se…no espero que confíes en mi, aun así el sandaime me envió para platicar contigo

\- ¿no será para matarme?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- mate a mi clan

\- por una orden del sandaime que le fue obligado a tomar…tenemos un posible traidor en la aldea y necesita de alguien que le ayude a descubrirlo, tenemos una idea de quien es, pero necesitamos de alguien que lo compruebe y lo saque a la luz

\- ¿Quién es?

\- el segundo hombre que platico contigo sobre el golpe de los Uchiha

\- ¿Danzo?

\- exacto

\- aun así, no entiendo que quieres de mi…a menos que quieras que sea un espía

\- eres listo… - bloqueo una patada dirigida a él con su brazo derecho, con el izquierdo lo tomo con fuerza y lo jalo asía el para lanzar un puñetazo, el asesino lo esquivo pero no espero que en el mismo instante moviera su brazo asía su rostro, se agacho para esquivar el golpe, pero una patada a la barbilla lo esperaba, siguió la dirección del golpe para simular que fue golpeado, retrocedió un poco y activo sus ojos, ojos rojos como la sangre pero con aspas alrededor de su pupila

\- eres mió – le dijo, cadenas tomaron los brazos del niño y varios cuchillos se incrustaron en los pies del mismo – eres hábil, cubres todas tus aberturas y no das oportunidad de reaccionar, pero nadie se libra de mi… - sorpresa, un kunai se encontraba en su garganta, el niño colgado de el por la espalda – ilusión

\- no me afectan – le dijo – no intentes moverte, mira debajo de ti – al hacerlo descubrió con horror que una seria cantidad de papeles explosivos lo rodeaban, todos conectados a hilos los cuales estaban amarrados a sus dedos del pie – como puedes ver, si te mueves aunque sea un poco, explotas

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- ya te dije un anbu

\- no eres cualquier anbu…no te afectan las ilusiones y para tu edad eres un anbu, no eres cualquier persona

\- ¿escucharas mi propuesta?

\- te escucho, mi nombre es Uchiha…

\- Itachi – le dijo el niño aflojando su agarre y jalando los hilos mostrando que solo era un engaño lo de los papeles – puedes llamarme bake-kitzune

Un rubio alegre se encaminaba a su escuela sin importarle lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, solo insultos, quejidos, maldiciones y sentencias de muerte, lo que mas le dolía no eran las palabras si no las miradas, no veía y aun así sentía las miradas de odio de todos los habitantes de la aldea, como si esperaran que lo asesinaran, aun así esto no lo molestaba, dado que el sabía las razones del porque esta actitud en contra de el, aun así este no le quitaba la alegría que esta mostrando ahora, hoy era el día en que el aplicaría su examen de genin, si aprobaba el examen sería por fin un genin, el primer paso para lograr su sueño de ser Hokage, al llegar a la escuela lo noto, una mirada diferente, no es la primera vez que siente esa mirada, olfatea el aire el mismo olor, ahora no es detrás de una pared, patea el suelo, la onda sonora aun de corto alcance muestra solo unos metros, pero la onda explosiva que recorre el suelo le permite darse un panorama mayor gracias al tacto, atrás de la pared, dentro del edificio, mirando por la ventana "suerte, Naruto-kun" es lo que escucho, es la única persona que lo apoya desde que entro a la academia y aun no sabe el porqué, al entrar sentía aun la mirada llego hasta su casillero y dejo sus zapatos para dejarlos en su lugar, al abrir la puerta encuentra una carta, siente como la persona se aleja, el olor es difícil de olvidar, un olor que le llama siempre la atención, aun así miro la carta, esto no era bueno para el, nada bueno.

En el salón la mayoría paso su examen, pero el no dejaba de notar un sentimiento mas oscuro, peligros, enojo, agudizo sus sentidos, descubrió que a lo que se refieren de olor el miedo no es un metáfora, realmente lo puede oler, y es lo mismo para lo otros sentimientos, los olores no son fáciles de describir, pero eran diferentes para cada uno de los sentimientos, pero él lo olio fácilmente al momento de entrar al salón

\- mira es Saske – escucho de un niño

\- si, escuche que toda su familia fue asesinada – escucho de otro, esa era la razón, era Saske, se enfoco y busco su olor, lo encontró de inmediato mesclado con el odio, pero también tristeza y miedo, mas que nada tristeza

\- si pero no solo su familia, todo su clan – esa era la razón, escucho el sonido de alguien transformarse, también los sonidos eran diferentes para el, el olor de Saske le llego de inmediato, era su turno

\- Saske – sitio su mirada, la sentía triste, pobre, con odio, pero no asía el, si no a otra persona - ¿me arias una promesa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- la cumplirás, ¿tengo tu palabra?

\- …esta bien

\- si repruebo este examen y tu pasas, olvidaras esos sentimientos de odio, tristeza y dolor que tienes y volverás a ser el mismo de antes, el chico que se convirtió en mi hermano y amigo – el sintió la sorpresa al instante – se que no soy quien para pedirte esto…pero me gustaría "verte" feliz

\- eres raro – se alejó del rubio, pero a la vez sintió algo mas un poco de alegría, como era natural Saske paso, aunque han pasado solo unas pocas semanas de conocerse ambos eran grandes amigos, y ya tenía una forma de comunicarse, escucho los toqui dos en su meza, código morse, le dijo "pasa y también cumpliré así mi promesa, ya que no retiro mi palabra nunca, ese es mi camino ninja", esa frase era de el y el sonrió

\- gracias – bajo a hacer el examen, concentro su chakra y se transformo

\- aun lo haces mal Naruto, ya puedes tener la forma y todo pero aun te falta mucho, continua entrenando

\- hai – le dijo, no paso la prueba así que se sentó en su lugar, "animo Naruto-kun", escucho de nuevo, esa voz le daba algo de felicidad, luego sintió una presencia aun lado de el

\- no reprobaste a propósito, ¿verdad?

\- no, no lo hice, aunque necesito entrenar mas

\- ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- si, lo escuche de varios alumnos

\- ¿lo escuchaste?

\- sabes muy bien que tengo buen oído, olí tu enojo, no te dejes consumir por el, vas a hacer muy infeliz si lo haces

\- pero…es que…fue… - las lagrimas salieron como se esperaba, oculto su rostro entre sus brazos, parecía como si tomara una siesta, por lo que lo dejaban en paz, el rubio silbaba para evitar que lo escucharan, cuando se fueron todos, Iruka se quedo mirándolos, es cuando el rubio decidió hablar

\- sé que es doloroso, yo no tengo padres, así que no se que se siente perderlos, pero si se que se siente el no saber si te querían o no – el pelinegro elevo el rostro sorprendido de lo que acaba de decir

\- ¿a que te refieres? – se levanto un poco molesto y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa – mis padres murieron, todo mi clan, ¡soy el único!, ¿Por qué te burlas de mí? – el maestro estaba a punto de levantarse pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo, solo la levanto para que la viera

\- tu tienes recuerdos de ellos

\- claro que si, mi madre me preparaba el desayuno, mi padre aunque no me decía nada y tenía preferencia por mi hermano mayor – hay se mordió el labio – aun así el siempre estaba presente en cada momento para asesorarme, ambos me deseaban feliz cumpleaños…ellos…

\- te tengo envidia – el chico miro al rubio sorprendido por esas palabras – yo no tengo esos recuerdos, solo "muérete", "largo de aquí", "no te juntes con el" y así a y palizas, eso tengo en mi cumpleaños y en cada momento de mi vida, te tengo envidia Saske, aférrate a esos recuerdos y se feliz, si los olvidas entonces tus padres y tu clan realmente se abran muerto, la inmortalidad es cuando te recuerdan es cuando recuerdas a tus seres queridos…logras ser inmortal cuando nadie se olvida de ti, Saske tu estas con vida, puedes hacer inmortal a tu clan – el chico lo bajo, miro el rostro de su amigo y callo de rodillas

\- Na…Naruto – volvió a romper en llanto al instante, su amigo lo abrazo hasta que termino dormido, mas tarde Iruka los acompañaba a sus casas, volvió a notar las miradas a su alumno de cabello dorado

\- Naruto, no estés triste, de seguro hay alguien en esta aldea que te quiere, yo soy uno

\- lo se, pero aun así no hay mas personas, el abuelo, mi tío Kakashi, Anko-chan, Kurenai-san, Gai-san, Asuma-san y tu Iruka-sensei, son los único en cierta manera…aparte de Saske y una chica mas, aunque no la conozco

\- ¿una chica?

\- si, detecto su aroma siempre y siempre la escucho apoyándome, pero no se quien sea es un olor muy lindo siempre que llego al salón es el primero que huelo, aunque da un poco de miedo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- me acosa – dijo un tanto nervioso y algo sonrojado – no se si tomarlo como un halago o algo malo

\- quien sabe…pero me sorprendiste hoy

\- ¿con que?

\- no pensé que le fueras a dar ánimos de esa manera a Saske, has madurado mucho Naruto – le dedico una sonrisa, aunque el rubio no podía verla, siento el sentimiento en sus palabras, eso también lo hizo sonreír

\- Iruka-sensei

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- me llego una carta del director

\- a sí

\- sip, dice que si no pasaba el examen…sería expulsado de la escuela – eso dejo en sorpresa al maestro, se quedo parado y petrificado - ¿Qué hare?, yo quiero ser Hokage aun en mi condición y probarle a todos que puedo ser de confianza – estaba triste, su voz lo demostraba, se callo por una piedra se intento levantar pero volvió a caer, su maestro se acercó – soy patético – el maestro se quedo paralizado al verlo llorar

\- Naruto, eso no es…

\- ¡claro que es cierto!, ¡no puedo ver!, no me salen las técnicas mas simples y aun así, aun así…¡como puedo proteger a los que me importan si no puedo ni siquiera ver! – eso le partió el corazón, se acercó para abrazarlo

\- vamos, eso no es cierto, ya no estarás en la escuela es cierto, pero eso no te ha detenido de practicar y entrenar, vamos, estoy seguro de que tu tío te echara la mano

\- aun así que puedo hacer

\- mucho y me lo has demostrado siempre – ambos escucharon el sonido, el rubio movió su cabeza asía donde provenía la voz – te ayudare como siempre lo he hecho, todos lo aremos

\- Kakashi – dijo el de la cicatriz al ver al hombre estar leyendo un libro de color naranja

\- hola Iruka, ¿paso algo?

\- Naruto recayó de nuevo

\- ya veo – se acercó al rubio para darle un coscorrón

\- eso me dolió – dijo el rubio llevándose su manos al lugar donde lo golpearon, para esto ya estaba en el suelo, el de pelo plateado se hincó para mirarlo al rostro

\- Naruto, te e estado viendo y eres alguien fuerte, muchos que han perdido su vista en batalla jamás se vuelven a levantar, tu la perdiste hace dos años y mira estas estudiando para ser Shinobi

\- es porque quiero proteger a todos

\- es por eso que eres fuerte, si ya no vas a la escuela te enseñaremos todos los que te queremos, así que levanta esos ánimos

\- de acuerdo – le dijo el rubio aun un poco triste, pero sabía que tenía apoyo, el de cabello plateado le sonrió y se levanto para cargarlo - ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estoy en el aire?

\- es porque te estoy cargando en mis hombros – el rubio volvió a sonreír, hace mucho que no hacen eso con el

\- gracias por todo

\- solo prométenos algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- que serás mas fuerte y continuaras siendo el mismo a pesar de tu actual situación

\- claro que si – los tres sonrieron de nuevo y se marcharon, al día siguiente se supo la noticia de la baja del rubio, todos los alumnos se alegraron por excepción de cinco alumnos, eso lo noto Iruka y aun así continuo con la clase

\- Iruka-sensei – el nombrado volteo a ver a esos cinco alumnos

\- díganme chicos – les pregunto con una sonrisa

\- ¿es cierto que Naruto ya no va a regresar? – pregunto un Saske un poco triste

\- no, ya no, el director lo acondiciono de que si no pasaba el examen sería expulsado – los cuatro bajaron la mirada con intenciones de llorar – pero me dijo esto para ustedes

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto una niña de cabello azul oscuro y ojos plateados

\- les dijo: "cuando los vuelva a ver seré mas fuerte, por lo que espero que ustedes también y quiero volver a jugar Shogi contigo Shikamaru, para Saske no te olvides de hacer inmortal a tu clan, para Chouji has mas dieta, Shino date a conocer mas y para la otra persona que se preocupa por mi…gracias por todo", eso fue lo que dijo

Los cuatro se sorprendieron de esto, sonrieron y se fueron alegres a sus casas, el maestro sonrió mirando una tablilla con el nombre del rubio en donde se encontraban los alumnos destacados

\- nunca me sorprendió que no pudieras tener notas altas, dado que siempre…bueno aun así estas entre ellos porque eres el mas destacado de todos, realmente meces estar hay Naruto – en la ventana un chico desaparece con un remolino de hojas mientras sonríe

En otra parte seis personas miraban a un rubio levantarse, su venda callo de sus ojos por lo que sus ojos se mostraban, estaba arañado, con cardenales, algo mareado y un poco confuso, pero se levantaba siempre, aun después del ultimo golpe se levanto, su oponente un hombre de vestimenta verde de una sola pieza con una banda en la cintura y cabellera en forma de hongo

\- ¡vamos Naruto!, ¡demuéstrame tu fuerza de la juventud! – el chico grito y salió corriendo contra el, sus ojos aun sin luz mostraban determinación

\- ¡prepárese sensei! – le grito, el jamás se rendiría, jamás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Examen y sucesos**

Algunos años han pasado, los cinco países estaban en completa calma y sin problemas, entre ellos el país de fuego había aumentado su fuerza militar y su poder ante los otros países, al mismo tiempo era el momento de que varios de sus shinobis se graduaran, en la academia un niño de cabello rubio sentado sobre un columpio con una venda sobre sus ojos esperaba en cuanto salieran los nuevos graduados, su oído escuchaba todo

\- oye, mira es ese niño – escucho de una mujer

\- si, fue expulsado por lo que escuche

\- que bueno, no se merece ser Shinobi ya que…

\- cállate, esta prohibido hablar de eso – escucho los pasos de los niños, se levanto y se acercó, las mujeres que hablaron de el solo lo miraron pasar, se sorprendieron cuando lo vio acercarse a un grupo de padres

\- veo que todos se graduaron – los padres y los recién graduados observaron al rubio, se sorprendieron de ver al niño de nuevo – no hay palabras, no me sorprende ¿han visto a Saske?

\- ¿Naruto? – Pregunto uno, siguió el sonido de la voz – eres tu, cuanto sin verte, ¿Dónde has estado? – lo reconoció

\- cierto, ha sido mucho tiempo Shikamaru – ambos juntaron sus manos y sonrieron – veo que a muchos no les da el mismo gusto

\- que podemos hacer, nunca fuiste muy popular entre algunos de nosotros

\- lo se, veo que todos se graduaron – Shikamaru se rio un poco y luego dio paso a un abrazo de otro de ellos – este abrazo, ¿Chouji?

\- que gusto verte de nuevo – le dijo mientras le sonreía

\- es lo mismo para mi Chouji, por los olores veo que todos lo lograron, incluso ella – Chouji lo dejo para abrir paso a otra mano, la cual lo tomo para saludarlo – Shino

\- es bueno ver que aun me recuerdas, no como ciertas personas – algunos tosieron - ¿Qué estas haciendo por estos lados?, a nuestro padres…

\- lo se, los estoy sintiendo

\- veo que has crecido – el rubio sonrió y giro su cabeza para escuchar mejor - ¿también eres mas fuerte?

\- tal vez Saske, siento que estas alegre, me alegra – ambos se dieron un abrazo de buenos amigos, sintió un par de presencias – veo que nuestro maestro esta aquí

\- claro que si Naruto – el rubio se acercó a la voz – has crecido estos últimos seis años

\- vamos Iruka-sensei, no mucho, aun estoy algo enano

\- yo aun te veo como siempre – le acaricio la cabeza y sonrieron ambos – bien es hora de alistarse chicos, mañana se les dirá cuales son sus maestros de equipo

\- Hai – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo alejándose del lugar junto con sus padres, Saske se estaba yendo solo

\- Saske – el chico volteo para ver a su amigo darle unas llaves – yo me cambie de casa, puedes quedarte con la mía, los papeles están listos

\- pero Naruto

\- vamos, antes ibas mucho a mi casa y se notaba que la querías mucho, además de que esta en el centro de la aldea, te podrás mover a tu gusto a partir de hay

\- pero…aun así yo…

\- es tu regalo de cumpleaños, algo retrasado pero feliz cumpleaños Saske

\- gracias – tomando las llaves entre sus manos el chico volteo a ver a su amigo para abrazarlo nuevamente, en ese momento percibió un olor un tanto metálico en el - ¿pasaste cerca de una construcción?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- hueles a metal

\- ¿enserio? – se llevo una manga a su nariz para olerse, efectivamente el olor era de metal – a lo mejor fue el entrenamiento con Shuriken de esta mañana, varios se incrustaron entre si así que a la mejor un poco de polvo metálico me callo en cima

\- a lo mejor, ten cuidado

\- claro que si, nos veremos luego

\- claro – los dos se despidieron, dejando que el maestro y el rubio miraran la escuela

\- Naruto

\- dígame, Iruka-senei

\- ¿estas listo para el examen?

\- claro que si

En la noche la alarma sonó por todo el edificio del Hokage, varios shinobis se encontraban fuera del lugar discutiendo entre si sobre que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, ante ellos su líder apareció junto a tres personas, Iruka y dos enmascarados, uno de aparentes 12 años con mascara de zorro un tanto llamativa y otro con mascara de cuervo y una cabellera negra que le llega hasta la cintura recogida en una coleta

\- señores, gracias por llegar tan rápido – los guerreros voltearon así el Hokage, el mismo los miro un tanto preocupado – hace algunas horas un intruso irrumpió en la biblioteca principal y logro robarse el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas del cuarto hokage

\- ¿Cómo? – el miedo llego casi al instante no se esperaban tal revelación

\- ¿sabe quien fue? – pregunto uno de ellos

\- Mizuki – les dijo el de la mascara de águila, muchos se sorprendieron – no sabemos la razón, pero es necesario capturarlo

\- por favor señores dispérsense y búsquenlo, deténgalo con vida si es posible, necesitamos sacarle información – les dijo el Hokage – ahora

Con un solo movimiento de su brazo todos los guerreros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro para cumplir con su misión, los tres se miraron y desaparecieron a la vez

En un bosque a mitad de la noche un hombre de cabello azul claro con dos fuma shuriken en su espalda descansaba en un árbol, había corrido mucho para alejarse de la aldea, necesitaba llegar al punto de control y necesitaba llegar pronto, se levanto y empezó a moverse nuevamente, faltaban solo unos metros para alcanzar a llegar cuando alguien se interpuso

\- no me esperaba que fueras tu

\- Iruka

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- tengo mis razones

\- por favor, regresa el pergamino y todo terminara

\- tu sabes que no puedo hacerlo, es necesario, no puedo quedarme en esta aldea que no entiende todo lo que he hecho por ella

\- pero…

\- incluso tu Iruka no me entiendes

\- entonces explícame, para eso somos amigos

\- ¿amigos?, tu y yo jamás hemos sido amigos – sin aviso se lanza contra el maestro con kunai en mano, el atacado se defiende

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- lo escuchaste, jamás hemos sido amigos, solo estaba contigo para ver tu dolor y regocijarme con el – se separa y lanza el kunai, el maestro bloquea y desvía todos, pero no esperaba que una fuma fuera lanzada asía el, brinca en el momento exacto para pasar sobre el, pero el golpe con el hombro llego antes de tocar el suelo

\- mal…maldición – el maestro cae sangrando y cubriéndose la herida, se recarga en un árbol, su atacante se acerca a el con un kunai en mano – Mizuki, por favor, reconsidéralo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- porque es tu aldea, ¿Por qué mas?

\- ya te lo dije, ahora mejor mue… - curiosamente su brazo ya no se encontraba, asustado, perturbado miro en todas direcciones y encontró al culpable

\- creo que tu brazo ya no te sirve, dado que ibas a matar a un aldeano – el niño se hizo presente, su mascara tenía algunas salpicaduras – entréganos el pergamino del Yondaime y te aseguro que no te pasara nada malo

\- ¡como si lo fuera a hacer! – con su otra mano saco su otro fuma, pero ya no se podía mover, se veía rodeado de varios cuervos, al mirar sus pies, algunas estacas estaban incrustados en ellos, sus manos aprisionadas por cadenas - ¿Qué rayos?

\- los siento, pero el Hokage te quiere vivo – escucho cerca de el, pero aun así no veía a nadie solo los cuervos, ni siquiera Iruka o el niño

\- ¿Dónde están? – miro a todos lados luego se detuvo en un cuervo que lo miraba detenidamente

\- justo enfrente de ti – le dijo el cuervo, el sudor por el miedo llego, miro como el cuervo se abalanzo sobre el al mismo tiempo que los demás, el grito se escucho por todo el bosque

\- esta listo – dijo el niño acercándose al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo con un hilo de saliva saliendo de las comisuras de los labios, se acuclillo y saco un pergamino – no te preocupes, pero serás sellado hasta que estés frente a Ibiki-san

\- Kitzune – detrás del chico el de mascara de cuervo apareció – yo lo llevo, tu tienes que encargarte de Iruka-san

\- de acuerdo – el de la mascara de cuervo tomo al detenido y desapareció entre una gran cantidad de hojas, el chico miro al maestro - ¿esta bien?

\- si, por lo visto yo…

\- no se preocupe – se puso a nivel de el y se quito la mascara, un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño – después de todo no esperábamos esta traición…en especial tu

\- si lo se…mañana comienza todo

\- si, comienza todo mañana – el chico volteo a ver la luna, blanca redonda y hermosa - ¿le parece hermosa hoy la noche?

El día llego, varios chicos se sentaron en sus lugares esperando al maestro, todos voltearon al ver a un rubio, de pants y chamarra abierta color naranja, con camisa negra y sandalias de combate color azul marino, llegar con una venda de color azul oscuro cubriendo sus ojos, se sorprendieron al verlo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto uno de ellos, el chico miro a todos lados y tomo un poco de aire

\- Shikamaru – el chico lo volteo a ver y se acercó a el

\- oye Naruto, este salón es para…

\- lo graduados, lo se…pero el chico que me llamo hacer rato no lo reconozco así que dude, ¿este es nuestro antiguo salón?

\- así es…pero Naruto

\- si lo se, están sorprendidos de verme, mira – llevo sus manos a su venda, la giro mostrando sus ojos cerrados y una placa de metal con el signo de la hoja, esto sorprendió a todos – creo que es mejor ya no ocultarla

\- oye Naruto… ¿Cómo…? – el rubio sin abrir sus ojos se quito la banda para colocarla sobre sus ojos con la placa por fuera

\- simple, aprobé el examen, eso es todo, ¿Qué? ¿Creían que me la iba a pasar de flojera mientras cuando fui expulsado?

\- espera, ¿tu que haces aquí?, este lugar es…solo…para… ¿Qué haces con esa banda? – el rubio reconoció al instante la voz

\- cuanto tiempo Kiba, soy shinobi, por eso tengo la banda puesta

\- aun así no debe…

\- chicos por favor tomen asiento – les dijo el maestro al entrar, el cual al ver a Naruto en su lugar empezó a tomar asistencia, cinco minutos después entraron mas alumnos, todos sorprendido de ver a Naruto con una banda, algunos muy alegres, Saske se sentó junto a el – bien ya que todos están aquí, empezare a nombrar los equipos y sus integrantes

Al terminar de nombrar a todos los equipos el maestro omitió a Naruto, pocos se preocuparon y algunos se alegraron, la que se alegró mas fue Sakura ya que le tocaría con Saske, el otro chico que le tocaba se llamaba Sai, pero no le importaba mientras no fuera Naruto

\- bien los nombrados favor de pasar con sus encargados de equipo, Naruto te quedas aquí con el equipo 7

\- de acuerdo

Al salir el maestro el rubio se relajo un poco, sintió la mirada de dos chicos, luego la tercera, la ultima se acercó a el, el olor le dijo que era Sakura

\- ¿pasa algo Sakura?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- esperar al maestro

\- no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que haces con una banda shinobi y en nuestro salón

\- a, eso

\- si, eso

\- pues que pase mi examen de rango…

\- ¿Cómo que pasaste?, fuiste expulsado hace mucho tiempo

\- sip, pero eso no significa que haya dejado de entrenar y practicar, hable con el Hokage y me permitió realizar mi examen de…

\- no lo acepto

\- Sakura – la chica volteo con Saske con una sonrisa

\- déjalo, no es de nuestro equipo por lo que no debe importarnos lo que ocurra con el

\- pero Saske, tu sabes muy bien que él es un don nadie y un debilucho, no se como pudo pasar los exámenes, y además es un vago de primera como no tiene pa…

\- cuidado con lo que dices Sakura – la chica volteo así el otro chico – te recuerdo que aquí hay tres personas presentes que han vivido sin padres en completa soledad

La chica se quedo callada al instante mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de decir, luego sintió como el rubio se levanto, observaron como tomaba un borrador de pizarrón, abrió la puerta y la cerro con el borrador en lo mas alto, luego regreso a su lugar

\- Naruto, no creo que caiga, es un Younin – le dijo Saske

\- si es la persona que creo que es, entonces si caerá

\- ¿conoces al maestro? – le pregunto el chico

\- ya lo veras – el rubio se regresa a su lugar dejando la trampa lista – 5 – se escuchan los pasos – 4 – mas cerca – 3 – a unos metros – 2 – la persona se encuentra fuera del aula – 1 – se ve una mano tomar la puerta – 0 – se abre la puerta y cae el borrador en la cabeza, la risa no falto por parte del chico

\- (pues si callo) – pensaron los dos chicos, la pelirrosa solo se aguantaba la risa

\- mi primera impresión de ustedes…no la se, del rubio, es un idiota

\- hey, tío Kakashi

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga si siempre hace bromas?

\- pero es que siempre cae

\- vamos Naruto, no seas así, por lo visto ya pasaste el examen

\- en eso tiene razón

\- dime, ¿ya te asignaron?

\- aun no, Iruka-sensei me dijo que esperara

\- de acuerdo, entonces te dejaremos, voy a hablar con los chicos

\- hai

\- bien, por favor los tres síganme – el rubio giro su cabeza conforme escuchaba los pasos de los tres, elevo su mano en forma de despido, la bajo cuando se cerro la puerta

\- no seas estricto con ellos, tío

Unos minutos mas tarde los cuatro estaban en la azotea con el peligris sentado en el barandal

\- bien, comencemos por presentarnos – les dijo el maestro – comenzare conmigo, mi nombre es Kakashi, mmm no les diré lo que me gusta, no les diré lo que me disgusta

\- (no nos dijo nada) – pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo

\- mi…mi nombre es Sai, me gusta pintar y leer, me disgusta que se metan con mis amigos, mi sueño es…no tengo alguno

\- mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta – mira a Saske y se ruboriza – mi sueño es – mira de nuevo a Saske y se vuela mas - y me disgusta Naruto

\- (Naruto, ¿Qué le hiciste a esta chica?) – se pregunto el peligris, mientras un rubio se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras hacia la dirección de la escuela, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda

\- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto un hombre con un palillo en su boca

\- si, creo que alguien me odia

\- (no me imagino porque) – pensó sarcásticamente el hombre

\- yo sé que tu también me odias – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y arrebozándolo, dejando sorprendido al hombre

\- mi turno, mi nombre es Uchiha Saske, no diré mis gustos ni mis disgustos, solo diré que tengo como sueño reconstruir mi clan

\- bueno, ya que nos conocemos todos, mañana tendremos un examen para saber si ustedes son aptos de ser genin

\- pregunta – los dos miraron a la chica - ¿pero ya hicimos un examen?

\- ese fue el de la academia, el que les voy a aplicar es de un nivel en el que existe el 98.9% de reprobación – los tres se helaron al escuchar esto – así que mañana se decide sin son aptos o no de portar esa banda

\- de acuerdo – dijeron con un pequeño nerviosismo en su voz

\- una cosa más – les dijo – no vengan desayunados, si no quieren vomitar – les dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, a los tres les embargo un sentimiento de que algo no iba bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Primera asignación de misión en equipo**

El día había llegado los tres esperaban a su maestro, mientras en su árbol cercano dos figuras observaban el lugar con sus bentos

\- no es justo me despertaste sin dejarme tiempo de desayunar – le dijo el chico con su cabello todo húmedo

\- lo siento, pero quería que los miraras durante la prueba

\- tío sabes muy bien que no es justo, tienes que evaluarlos tu, son tu equipo

\- lo se, pero…quería una segunda opinión

\- de acuerdo, pero no esperes que sea indulgente contigo después de esto, me deberás una comida de ramen

\- de acuerdo – le dijo sonriendo por la actitud del chico que tenía a su lado

\- y por una vez, llega temprano

\- si señor – desapareció en un pequeño estallido de humo, mientras el chico tomaba asiento

\- esto será interesante, me pregunto que tanto han mejorado

Los tres esperaban a su maestro, ante los tres el esperado llego

\- bien, los tres están aquí, entonces empezare diciéndoles las reglas del examen – el enmascarado saco de su bolsa shinobi un reloj y empezó a darle cuerda y dejarlo en uno de tres pilares de madera incrustados en la tierra – tienen hasta medio día para poder quitarme estos cascabeles – dijo mostrando un par de cascabeles con un pequeño hilo para colgárselos en la cintura

\- ¿dos? – pregunto la chica del grupo

\- así es, un por cada uno de ustedes

\- pero somos tres

\- la razón es de que el que no alcance uno será renviado a la academia – los tres se quedaron completamente asustados – si alguien hace trampa o intenta hacer algo indebido lo amarrare en uno de los pilares y comeré enfrente de ustedes mi bento

\- (por eso nos pidió que no desayunáramos)

\- bien, dicho todo, comiencen – presiono la alarma del reloj y el tiempo empezó a correr, los tres inmediatamente se escondieron

\- (bien, se escondieron muy bien) – pensaron tanto el maestro como el observador

\- pero, no es suficiente solo hacer eso, están escondidos, pero aun así… ¿Cómo irán a pelear?

Sakura debajo de un arbusto, Saske escondido entre las ramas de algunos árboles y Sai cerca de unos matorrales, los tres escondidos sin dejar presencia, el problema es que no había comunicación entre ellos, el maestro noto esto entonces saco un libro de color naranja en donde la portada tenía una imagen de un hombre persiguiendo a una chica de vestido rojo, esto desconcertó a los tres genin y al observador le saco un pequeña risa, Saske estaba sorprendido por esa actitud, pero lo noto un momento de oportunidad, la guardia baja y su mente concentrada en el libro, sonrió y tomo sus shuriken lanzándolos contra el maestro, la imagen fue la de las armas incrustarse en el cuerpo de la persona y caer al suelo dejando un poco de sangre

\- ¡bien hecho Saske-kun! – dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite, el otro muchacho también salió de su escondite para acercarse a mirar el cuerpo y cerciorarse si realmente estaba muerto

\- no canten victoria aun – dijo el observador aun sonriendo – eso es un…

\- ¡es un Kawarami! – les grito el chico para saltar mientras el cuerpo desaparecía dejando un tronco, de nuevo todos se alejaron buscando nuevas posiciones

\- (me deje llevar, ¡maldición!) – pensó el uchiha saltando de rama en rama para poder escapar

\- (necesito un mejor lugar para esconderme) – el otro chico saco una pequeña espada de su hombro, corto un tronco y de un golpe lo lanzo asía la parte posterior de él, una sombra se coloco atrás de el, al voltearse se encontró con su maestro, tomo su guardia colocando su espada paralela al piso por enfrente de el y su puño a la altura del pecho

\- primera lección… – dijo el observador

\- taijutsu – completo el maestro aun con su concentración en el libro, pero su estudiante no pensó antes y se lanzo al ataque, los cortes de su espada los esquivaba o desviaba con la mano libre, pero las patadas las bloqueaba o las esquivaba, una fue directamente a la cabeza se agacho y de un giro utilizando como eje su pierna derecha se coloco atrás del muchacho serrando su libro y haciendo el sello de tigre – técnica secreta de la hoja sennen goroshi

Coloco sus dos dedos dentro de su parte posterior el chico salió disparado hacia unos arbustos fuera de combate, guardo su libro y saco una pequeña cantinflera, se empezó a lavar las manos, no iría con sus manos en ese estado por cualquier lado después de todo, miro de nuevo el lugar se concentro un poco y descubrió a la chica, se movió rápidamente.

Ella se movía de rama en rama, buscando por todas partes a una persona en particular

\- (¿en donde esta?, no lo encuentro, no encuentro a Saske) – se detuvo abruptamente al notar la presencia de su maestro, se escondió de nuevo – (a salvo, un poco mas y me descubre)

\- Sakura – la chica volteo atrás de ella para encontrar al maestro – hola

\- esta perdida – dijo el observador de nuevo, nunca quitaba la mirada de los postes en donde se encontraba ahora el chico de cabello corto atado a ellos, el grito se escucho por todas partes – estos tres no sirven, no me defraudes Saske, segunda lección…

\- genjutsu – las hiervas se elevaron alrededor de ella, al terminar miro a todos lados

\- ¿en donde esta?, ¿he?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Sakura – ella volteo completamente ilusionada por escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, pero su expresión cambio de terror al ver al chico que le gustaba lleno de heridas, kunais y shuriken incrustados en su espalda y pecho – a…ayuda – dijo estirando su ensangrentada mano, incluso pudo ver algo largo debajo de su abdomen, el grito no se hico esperar, ella se desmayo

El moreno escucho el grito inmediatamente supo de quien era, se maldijo y corrió en dirección al grito, al llegar a la mitad del camino solo se encontró con su maestro

\- no se encuentra aquí, lo siento – el chico se coloca en guardia

\- corrió a salvar a su amiga, tiene al menos un poco de iniciativa – dijo el observador

\- aquí voy – el chico corre para atacarlo, de un salto lanza una patada, siendo bloqueada con su mano derecha, luego otra a la cabeza con la izquierda y finalmente giro para tocar un cascabel, el maestro lo noto y se alejo

\- es bueno – pensó y dijo uno de los dos evaluadores

\- aun no has visto nada – el chico hace algunos sellos e infla su abdomen

\- ese es… - el maestro no termino su frase

\- Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu – una gran esfera de fuego fue directamente asía el, esquivo en el ultimo momento, luego miro a su estudiante

\- (este muchacho ya puede realizar técnicas de ninjutsu, increíble) no hay de otra, tercera lección…

\- ninjutsu – dijo el observador sin apartar su mirada del mismo lugar de siempre, el maestro hizo algunos sellos, pero su alumno realizo la misa técnica de antes, el fuego se esparció y al final solo quedo un terreno quemado

\- lo logre

\- Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu – de la tierra apareció una mano la cual lo jalo dejándolo con la cabeza al aire libre y el cuerpo enterrado mientras del cielo parecía el maestro – caíste muy fácilmente

\- rayos

Al final los tres estaban atados al poste viendo como su maestro los miraba fijamente

\- me han decepcionado, esperaba mas de ustedes, Sakura solo pensaste en estar con Saske, por esa razón fuiste fácil de capturar, nunca pusiste atención a tu alrededor, Sai en ningún momento note intentos de acercarte a tus compañeros y Saske el único momento en el que vi algo de compañerismo fue cuando Sakura grito, por lo visto los tres realmente no dan nada

\- ¿eso fue un insulto? – se pregunto el observador, después de eso, observo como el maestro los desataba dejando solo a la chica atada, después de eso ya se encontraba a su lado

\- ¿Qué piensas?

\- Saske se ha vuelto mas fuerte, el chico pálido se ve prometedor, Sakura es muy lista pero su obsesión con Saske la perjudica, déjame adivinar, les dijiste que no ayudaran a su compañera

\- exacto – ambos miraron como era ayudada por los dos a pesar de que se resistía

\- acéptalos

\- dime dos buenas razones para hacerlos

\- Sakura es muy lista, sé que será buena haciendo planes, su nivel en taijutsu no es fuerte pero es muy lista, el otro chico parece ser del tipo de larga distancia

\- ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?

\- hasta acá puedo olfatear el olor a tinta de su espada y de un rollo que tiene escondido, pero no estoy seguro, tal vez también sea del tipo de sellado

\- no, tu primera predicción fue correcta, el informe dice algo sobre darle vida a la tinta

\- eso es bueno para espionaje

\- de acuerdo, ¿Qué me dices de Saske?

\- es más cercano a sus compañeros ahora, pero hay que darle mas entrenamiento

\- aun así no me has dicho una buena razón

\- primera, es una buena combinación, con pulirlos un poco será suficiente, segunda, yo los conozco, excepto al pálido, pero que mas da, yo sé que no te van a decepcionar

\- de acuerdo – de un salto llega con sus primeros alumnos, observo las nubes acercarse y después desaparecer

\- que teatral – sonrió para desaparecer con un remolino de hojas

Los chicos llevaban a cabo varias misiones de bajo rango para poder entrenarlos, limpiaban parques, paseaban perros, limpiaban basuras, rescataban gatos de arboles o los encontraban, limpiaban y otras cosas menores, hasta tal punto que empezaron a enfadarse de estas misiones.

Los tres se colocaron detrás de los troncos de algunos arboles, pero esperaron señales, el Uchiha dio la señal y se lanzaron hacia el objetivo, la criatura no tenía a donde escapar solo observo como era capturado

\- un lazo rojo en el cuello, es el gato – dijo por un comunicador el chico pálido del equipo

\- bien hecho, ahora hay que regresarlo con su dueño – les dijo su maestro observándolos desde lo lejos – nos vemos en la torre

\- Hai – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

En la torre el gato capturado estaba maullando de miedo en los brazos de su dueña mientras extendía sus patas por ayuda, al cerrarse las puertas el cuarto quedo en silencio

\- (pobre gato) – pensaron todos los presentes

\- bien, en ese caso tenemos nuevas misiones – dijo el Hokage observando la lista que tenía en mano – de hecho ya han terminado todas las reglamentarias de rango D, así que les daré una de rango C, puedes pasar

El equipo observo a un hombre de lentes con una botella en la mano, de aparentes 50 años, cabello gris y una toalla en el cuello miro a los presentes

\- ¿esos niños son los que me van a cuidar?, por favor

\- le aseguro que ellos son muy capaces para realizar esta misión – les dijo su maestro, los chicos sonrieron ante esta aprobación de su maestro – además de que yo estaré con ellos para asesorarles en el campo

\- bien – todos voltean a observar al líder de su aldea – serán la escolta del señor Tazuna asía el país de las olas, ahora prepárense para retirarse – cuando ya no había nadie el hokage como la persona que estaban a su lado se relajaron un poco

\- puedes salir, sabemos que estas aquí – le dijo la otra persona que tenía una cicatriz cruzando su nariz, de la pared apareció un chico de mascara de zorro y vestimenta ambu el cual se arrodillo ante ellos – quítate la mascara

Al hacerlo mostro un rostro de un niño de 12 años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos azules

\- Iruka-sensei, abuelo

\- Kitzune, te tengo una misión especial para ti

\- dígame cual es

\- veras, Karazu ha estado trabajando doble por órdenes mías – le dijo el líder – en cuanto llego Tazuna y pidió ser escoltado hasta su ciudad me quede con la duda

\- ¿Por qué pedir escolta cuando llega de su hogar sin problema alguno?

\- exacto, no solo eso, se veía nervioso al respecto de su petición, parecía que quería otro tipo de ayuda

\- entiendo, envió a Karazu a investigar

\- exacto, la ciudad de las holas está realmente perdida, no hay comunicación con otras aldeas, está completamente baja en economía e ingresos, el puente de Tazuna es lo que los puede ayudar

\- si no mal recuerdo esa ciudad dependía de la pesca

\- exacto, pero llego una persona y tomo el control de esta, quitando ese tipo de comercio, la misión es asesinar a esta persona – le mostraron a Kitzune una foto de un hombre de lentes oscuros y bajo – su nombre es Gatou, esta misión es de rango A

\- la cumpliré como debe de ser

\- una cosa más – el chico miro al maestro – también tienes que asegurarte que los chicos que escolten a Tazuna estén bien

\- ¿seré niñera de Genins?, ¿Qué no es ese el trabajo de su maestro?

\- ¡KITZUNE! - el chico se colocó recto por la llamada de atención del hokage – te recuerdo que hace unos poco años fuiste Genin

\- sí, lo…lo…lo lamente (hice enojar al abuelito)

\- bien, puedes retirarte

\- si señor – desaparece con un estadillo dejando solo a los dos caballeros

\- Hokage-sama, ese chico me tiene preocupado

\- no te preocupes Iruka, nadie lo reconocerá

\- eso no es lo que me preocupa, sé que es fuerte, yo mismo lo entrene junto con los demás

\- ¿entonces qué es?

\- lo que será de su futuro – a la lejanía un grupo de shinobis y un constructor derrotan a dos shinobis asesinos – me preocupa – en los árboles, Kitzune mira a ese grupo retomar su camino después de una plática con el protegido – su niñez


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: David vs Goliat**

El rubio miraba el cielo con mucha atención, se preguntaba si siempre era azul por el día y oscuro por la noche, se levantó un poco y miro a su izquierda, un chico de coleta se acercaba al lugar en donde se encontraba, un pequeño banco en un techo, los ojos del niño eran cansinos y despreocupados  
\- Naruto – le dijo sorprendido de verlo hay y con los ojos cerrados sin su venda - ¿Cuánto tienes hay?  
\- hoy dormí aquí Shikamaru  
\- que problemático  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿no sentiste frío?  
\- no, estaba cómodo mirando las estrellas  
\- entonces si vez  
\- ¿perdón?  
\- es que siempre tienes puesta la venda sobre tus ojos, pensaba que no veías  
\- ya veo, si, si veo, solo que diferente a ustedes, mi sentido de la vista es diferente

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en ese entonces él tenía solo cinco años cuando por fin entablo un poco de comunicación con Naruto, ahora miraba entrenar a su equipo, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji, el último era su mejor amigo, ambos habían pasado grandes momentos juntos y ahora eran compañeros de equipo, sabía del carácter suave de su amigo asía lastimar a otras personas, por eso su maestro lo está entrenando especialmente para eso, un entrenamiento especial para que su carácter suave lo convirtiera en su mejor arma, después de eso recordó algo más que le dijo el rubio antes de que lo expulsaran de la academia

\- en este mundo existen personas amables y bondadosas, a la vez que personas malvadas y despiadadas, dime Shimaru, ¿Cuál de esas son las más poderosas?  
\- mmm…las segundas  
\- ¿enserio?, ¿Por qué?  
\- porque son las únicas personas que se mantienen frías para cualquier cosa, no se alteran…  
\- error, son las amables y las bondadosas las más fuertes, aun si alguien es más fuerte que ellos, si son dañados, si alguien ante ellos recae y si ven en aprietos a alguien hacen las cosas más imposibles de todos los tiempos  
\- ¿Qué cosas?  
\- perdonan, ayudan y protegen  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- algún día lo descubrirás – le dijo sonriendo

Aun no lo entiende, pero al ver a Chouji se da un poco a la idea de lo que se refería su amigo, solo que ahora no estaba para asesorarlo  
\- ¡SHIKAMARU!, ¡CUIDADO! – el chico reacciono para evitar una patada en la cara por parte de su compañera, noto el cuchillo en la punta de la sandalia, si no le hubieran advertido estaría en grandes problemas  
\- ¡pon más atención! – le recrimino su compañera  
\- gracias Chouji – después de esto continuo con su practica  
En el bosque el equipo siete caminaba escoltando a su protegido, un hombre de aparentes cincuenta años, parecía un poco incómodo, y quien no si hace unos pocos momentos casi era asesinado de no ser por la intervención del único adulto de ese equipo y tal vez el chico con el abanico en la espalda de su camisa, la chica estaba asustada pero aun así se puso entre él y la muerte y el otro casi no hizo nada, solo saco un pergamino y dibujo algo pero solo eso, el maestro había aparecido y acabado con los dos atacantes cuando el termino el dibujo, aun así recibió su aprobación del maestro, pero después de una pequeña explicación continuaron con el camino por decisión del chico del abanico, ya que salió con la cantaleta de que es lo que hubiera querido Naruto, a lo cual le llego la duda de quién era ese chico para dejarle tal impresión a dos personas, ya que el maestro sonrió ante tal comentario, y ganarse el odio de la chica del grupo, el otro no estaba interesado, solo acepto la decisión de los demás y continuaron su camino.

El anbu los sigue de cerca sin dejar rastro alguno, desde el encuentro que tuvieron hace algunas horas no han tenido ningún otro percance, por lo que le ha dado tiempo para analizar a cada integrante, la chica no se ha despegado del Uchiha, pero el chico parece no estar muy alegre de eso, cosa que le causa un poco de gracia, el maestro se mantiene leyendo su libro, pero desde hace media hora que sabe que noto su presencia, todo el tiempo le hace señas para platicar con él, por alguna razón antes era el mejor de los anbu, el otro chico estaba dibujando algunas cosas y después guardaba el rollo en donde las dibujaba, su compañera siempre le recriminaba que debía estar más atento en la misión que en estar dibujando, con un pequeña seña con su kunai le pregunto al maestro si siempre es así, para su mala fortuna le dijo que si, suspiro un poco y elevo su rostro un momento

\- ¿me pregunto cómo estará Karazu?

En una casa sujetada de aspecto esférico suspendida sobre el suelo y sujeta por algunas vigas conectadas a arboles cercanos, dos personas sentadas en un sillón miraban a un hombre de estatura baja con bastón en mano y mirada feria a través de unos pequeños lentes que apenas se sostenía gracias a sus robusta cara al igual que su cuerpo

\- ¡tus asesinos no sirvieron de nada! – le recrimino golpeando el extremo de sus bastón al suelo

\- eso fue porque se confiaron, esperaban que fuera un asalto sencillo, pero subestimaron a los guardias del hombre

\- tonterías, te contrate para que asesinaras a ese constructor y resulta que no puedes hacerlo…¡necesito a ese hombre muerto!

\- el señor ya le dijo que no volverá a pasar, así que mejor no dude – le dijo una persona joven que estaba al lado del que está sentado en el sillón

\- no me hables así, porque si no… - dos hombre al lado del enano tomaron las espadas, pero un palillo de metal se incrusto en cada mano de ellos, no podía mover sus manos por más que lo intentaran

\- te dije – el del sillón tomo el mango que sobresalía de su espalda y al hacerlo introdujo en el agujero de esa arma la cabeza del pequeño hombre – que yo me encargaría de asesinarlo, ahora vuelve a amenazarnos de esa manera y con esta Kubikiri Houcho are que tu cabeza ruede por mi suelo y cortare a tus hombres por la mitad

El enano sintió la presión de esa persona, sabía que no estaba fanfarroneando con él, en ese mismo instante se preguntó, si fue buena idea el haber contratado a ese asesino, se retiraron del lugar dejando a la pareja de asesinos solos

\- señor – miro al del sillón

\- no te preocupes, esos dos asesinos eran de mis mejores hombres, la persona que los detuvo debió de ser alguien excepcional para derrotarlos, ahora sabemos que ese constructor contrato a personas capaces, esta vez no fallaremos

\- así será, señor

Sobre el techo un hombre de cabello largo y mascara de cuervo miraba a esos dos, hizo un sello y convoco a un cuervo, le amarro una nota en una de las patas y la dejo partir

\- maldición – reacciono a tiempo para escapar de un corte que venía de la parte baja de donde estaba, desapareció en medio del aire en un remolino de hojas, de la apertura el hombre anterior salió para observar los alrededores

\- ¿pasa algo? – el hombre miro por todos lados, solo una parvada de cuervos graznaba y revoloteaba por el susto creado

\- no, solo era un cuervo – miro de nuevo los cuervos, parecían tener los ojos de color rojo, aun así no le dio la importancia debida, en una rama el anterior espía miraba el cielo

\- lo dejo en todo en tus manos…N

El anbu miro como el cuervo se colocó sobre una rama, al acercarse este se colocó en su hombro, tomo la nota de la pata y leyó, no eran buenas noticias, sin dejar rastro alguno despareció saltando de rama en rama a gran velocidad, se detuvo al llegar a un gran claro con un pequeño lago cerca, se escondió entre las ramas esperando el momento, dio un salto para esquivar un corte de una gran espada

\- vaya, vaya, esperaba tenderle una emboscada al grupo que protege al constructor y resulta que me encuentro con un chiquillo que juega a ser shinobi – de los arbusto un hombre de cabello oscuro, sin camisa más que solo su pantalón de combate, unas braceras, sandalias ninja y vendas alrededor del rostro del hombre es lo que se colocaba enfrente del ambu

\- tu estas en el libro bingo, Momochi Zabuza

\- veo que me conoces, te moviste bien hace un rato, me sorprende que un chiquillo hubiera leído mi ataque y lo esquivara

\- lo que me sorprende es su historia, asesinar a todos sus compañeros de generación para convertirse en shinobi es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer…y más si este no era alumno

\- conoces mi historia, sorprendente, ¿a qué has venido?

\- quiero platicar con usted

\- mmm…no

Se lanzó al ataque, en cuanto lanzo el corte el anbu solo se quitó de la trayectoria haciendo que la enorme espada se incrustara en el suelo, sin perder tiempo cambio de mano para dé un giro en su propio eje sacar la espada y mandar otro corte, el cual solo dio al aire debido a que el pequeño solo se agacho, volvió a cambiar de mano e intento otro corte, esta vez no toco el suelo pero el niño estaba a su costado, tres cortes, los tres esquivados y sin hacer grandes movimientos innecesarios, era la primera vez que peleaba contra alguien así

\- como dije, solo quiero conversar, si combatimos estoy seguro de que este lugar estará corto para nosotros

\- veo que no eres un chiquillo común y corriente, eres diferente

\- gracias

\- pero… - dio una patada la cual lo alejo unos metros y aun así cayó al suelo, su máscara tenía una pequeña fisura en la frente – nunca hay que bajar la guardia

\- nunca lo hice – el hombre miro su pierna un sello explosivo es lo que tenía pegado

\- mal… - la explosión se escuchó por los alrededores, el grupo al escucharlo apresuro el paso para llegar a investigar el lugar, en el lugar de la batalla el asesino estaba parado sobre su enorme espada la cual estaba clavada en el tronco de un árbol – ese mocoso…me dará una gran diversión

La niebla cubrió todo el lugar, era tan espesa que no se podía ver más que solo unos pocos centímetros, el mini anbu solo se escondía tras unos arbustos, esperaba el momento de atacar, pero noto la niebla, saco un kunai con la guardia alta y todos sus sentidos alertas

\- te encontré – giro rápido para evitar el corte, un corte que partió el árbol en dos dejando un corte limpio – eres rápido – bloqueo un corte de kunai y empezaron forcejear  
\- aun no has visto nada

Se apartó de el con una patada en la barbilla y se perdió en la niebla, el asesino estaba sorprendido por tal acto, su técnica de niebla bloquea la visión y el olfato, solo el sonido es perceptible, generalmente todos sus oponentes al estar en esta técnica sucumben por el pánico, pero este chico no lo aparenta, ahora reconoce a este chico como un igual, no le debe de subestimar por ningún motivo, giro rápidamente esta vez dos espadas chocaron, sorprendido miro al muchacho, se sujetó a su espada para utilizarla como apoyo para girar sobre su cabeza y caer a su espalda, al tocar el suelo no tardo ni una fracción de segundo para dar un corte a la espalda, el asesino da un salto para evitar el corte, en el aire gira para devolver el ataque, las espadas chocan de nuevo y el forcejeo comienza de nuevo.

El grupo llega rápidamente al lugar, para su visión una gran y espesa niebla cubría toda el área a la que ellos debían llegar, el sonido de metales chocando y forcejeando se escuchaba de entre la misma niebla, esto preocupo al maestro, desde que los atacaron sintió que los estaban siguiendo así que utilizo su propia habilidad para descubrir quién era, resulto ser un anbu, uno del que había escuchado muy seguido en la aldea y que conocía muy bien

\- quédense aquí, pase lo que pase no dejen a Tazuna solo – les dijo su maestro mientras se llevaba su mano a su banda

\- pero, ¿Qué ara usted? – le pregunto su alumno Sai mientras este mismo se colocaba en guardia para proteger a la persona nombrada

\- lo que este dentro de esa niebla es muy poderoso, ustedes se quedaran aquí hasta que todo termine, ¿entendido?

Jamás habían visto a su maestro así de serio, solo asintieron ante la situación, el jounin descubrió su ojo izquierdo mostrando un ojo de color rojo y aspas negras alrededor del iris, para uno de ellos esto fue una gran sorpresa, no sabía que decir ante tal revelación, el maestro lo noto, pero lo dejo de lado al lanzarse dentro de la niebla.

El asesino solo miraba nervioso y asustado a su alrededor, jamás había peleado contra alguien como esta persona, peleaba de una manera precisa y sigilosa, era uno de los mejores shinobis cuando estaba en su aldea, pero este oponente lo tenía en raya e incluso dominado, un corte en el hombro, giro para responder con su arma, pero dio a la nada

\- maldición (¿Qué hago ahora?, me tiene completamente a su merced, utilizo mi técnica en contra mía y ahora yo soy el que está en problemas) – escucho pasos de algún lado, se colocó en guardia, pero no era el pequeño anbu, apareció un hombre de cabello plata y la mitad de su rostro cubierta, pero le llamo la atención el ojo izquierdo – Sharingan Kakashi

\- Momochi Zabuza, no esperaba encontrarme contigo, al menos esto explica la niebla, pero no tu apariencia – todo el cuerpo del hombre estaba lleno de cortes y golpes, abdomen, brazos, piernas y cuello, era una apariencia deplorable

\- esto se lo debo a un anbu mocoso

\- ¿uno de pequeña estatura con una máscara de zorro?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- esta atrás de ti – el asesino volteo rápidamente pero era tarde, la espada bajo hasta cortar el pecho en una forma vertical, empezando desde el hombro hasta terminar de salir por el abdomen

\- mal…maldito – aun con algo de conciencia tomo el mango de su enorme espada y dio un corte certero al chico en el abdomen, aun así logró escapar un poco con la herida hecha, no fue muy profunda, al final el asesino cayo inconsciente por la herida

\- veo que no necesitas ayuda para esto – el anbu volteo a ver al de cabello plateado

\- sempai

\- Kitzune, vamos te voy a curar esa herida

\- no te preocupes, por esto, en si es nada

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión?

\- cuidarlos a ustedes, en caso de que esto pasara lo otro es asesinar a un hombre que está haciendo estragos en el país de las holas

\- de acuerdo – ambos voltearon rápidamente, otro anbu, la máscara liza sin adorno alguno, solo grabada en ella la insignia de Kirigakure - ¿otro anbu?

\- lamento este mal momento – les dijo mirando a los dos – he estado siguiendo a este hombre por un largo tiempo, lamento si no logre entrar a tiempo, pero me di cuenta de este lugar por una explosión

\- no hay problema

\- bueno, me retiro – cargo el cuerpo sobre sus hombros

\- espera – el anbu volteo para ver al más chico de los dos - ¿no le vas a dar el golpe final?

\- lo haría pero hay niños presentes y no quiero que ellos vean algo como esto, con su permiso – de un salto desaparece entre la neblina que empezó a desaparecer

\- raro

\- lo sé – los dos se miraron - ¿crees que…?

\- lo tengo que corroborar, aun así no he terminado mi misión, no se preocupen, ustedes terminen su misión yo me encargo de lo demás

\- cuídate – los dos escucharon pasos, ante ellos aparecieron los tres genin y el constructor

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el uchiha sacando un kunai, mientras los demás lo imitaban

\- veo que tienes buenos alumnos sempai…la chica me da mala espina, dale más entrenamiento – le dijo el mini anbu mirando a los chicos

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – la de cabellos rosa estaba a punto de correr pero un cable alrededor del cuello la detuvo, asustada miro al anbu, de una de sus manos provenía el cable – con un cable no me vas a…

\- un cable no solo es para sujetar cosas o preparar armas, mocosa – le dijo, jalo un poco y una pequeña herida se mostró en el cuello de la chica – siendo genin deberías saberlo

El cable se retiró y regreso al brazo del anbu, dio una última mirada al Uchiha, para el niño, era raro ver a un chico de su edad convertido en anbu, esto le demostraba que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte, ver a alguien de su edad convertido en anbu era algo que le demostraba lo pequeño que era, se giró rápido, atrás de él, entre el constructor y su vida estaba de nuevo el chico, volteo para cerciorarse, no estaba en su lugar, volteo de nuevo y ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro

\- ¿pero cómo es que…? – su otro compañero fue contra el pequeño, sacó su arma pero una mano la detuvo, intento zafarse pero el agarre no se lo permitía – maldición

\- buen movimiento, actuaste ante la situación muy bien – detuvo el puño al estómago del que tenía enfrente, utilizo su mano libre – provechaste el momento, pero la chica, está muerta de miedo

Los tres voltearon a ver a Sakura, estaba paralizada, por alguna razón no se podía mover, en sus ojos el miedo se mostraba, ese sentimiento no le permitía moverse

\- Sakura – su maestro estaba un poco decepcionado – de acuerdo, ya fue suficiente – el chico dejo ir a los estudiantes, el uchiha miro su mano, estaba cubierta de sangre, observo como el chico colocaba su mano de nuevo en la herida - ¿enserio no quieres que te cure?

\- si insistes

Se sentaron un poco cerca de un árbol para curar heridas, el maestro antes de todo cubrió su ojo de nuevo y empezó a curarlo, para los tres genin al ver el corte más las cicatrices alrededor de todo el cuerpo de ese niño fue algo sorprendente, le preguntaron su edad y se sorprendieron al descubrir que doce como ellos, sorprendido de esto observaron al chico de nuevo, a tan corta edad y ya tenía esas heridas y era un shinobi de elite, bajaron sus miradas

\- vamos, esto no es tan malo como se ve – los tres miraron al chico – es solo que he tenida una vida dura, por eso estoy en este trabajo

\- está listo – le dijo el maestro al terminar de vendarlo, el otro se levantó y se colocó su uniforme de nuevo – te veremos luego

\- te veré en la aldea, hace mucho que tú y yo no salimos a beber un poco

\- de acuerdo

\- son buen equipo, se cuidan uno al otro – se acercó al oído el maestro – al Uchiha y a la niña dales más entrenamiento, al otro pule sus técnicas

\- lo hare – se separan y con un pequeño remolino de hojas desapareció de la vista de todos – bueno, hay mucho que hacer, ya observaron que hay personas más fuertes que ustedes – los tres asintieron – y por eso les daré un entrenamiento de infierno, así que prepárense

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! – de árbol en árbol el pequeño anbu escucho el grito

\- no los hagas sufrir mucho, sempai

En una casa el anbu colocaba el cuerpo sobre la cama y empezó a hacer curaciones, más tarde recobro conciencia

\- Haku

\- no te muevas, estas muy mal herido

\- ese mocoso es de tener cuidado, no era un anbu común y corriente

\- me sorprende que un niño llegara a tal posición

\- no solo eso…no tenía emociones

\- se refiere a que no podía leer mis movimientos, para un combate es necesario saber el movimiento del otro para poder contra atacar, para eso es necesario leer las emociones del contrincante, yo las apago al momento de pelear o infiltrarme

Los dos voltearon al techo, del mismo lugar apareció de nuevo el chico de antes, el nombrado Haku se levantó con un senbon en la mano

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- hablar con ustedes


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Un Héroe**

Los chicos llegaron a su destino, pero para esto tuvieron que alquilar un bote para llegar al país, el barquero los llevo con gusto, y más al ver al constructor con ellos, su semblante era triste y cansino, los cuatro al tocar tierra firme se encontraron con algo deplorable, tiendas abandonadas, niños pidiendo limosna o para comer en la calle, al igual que desamparados distribuidos por las calles y banquetas, al ver esta situación entendieron la razón de la mirada del barquero, miraron al constructor, su mirada era dura, triste, decaída y sin vida

\- continuemos – les dijo adelantándose a ellos, los cuatro se miraron, entendían ahora más que nada las razones para pedir ayuda y la importancia de necesitar terminar el puente

\- Kakashi-sensei – dijo la chica mirando la triste imagen – tenemos que terminar exitosamente esta misión

\- si, en cuanto terminemos los entrenare, necesitan refinar sus habilidades, siento que tendremos grandes problemas muy pronto

Pronto llegaron a la casa del constructor, fueron recibidos por su hija llamada Tsunami. Los dos los recibieron con gratitud, especialmente la hija por la ayuda que esto presenta para la aldea, era la hora de la cena. Todos platicaban con ánimo, hasta que llego un niño a la casa, miro a los presentes, su mirada era perdida, sin vida.

\- Inari, que bueno verte por aquí – dijo con alegría el constructor, el chico corrió a saludarlo con una gran abrazo – vaya, mira ellos nos ayudaran con el puente, son shinobis – el niño los miro de nuevo

\- van a morir – los cuatro se sorprendieron por estas palabras

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – la chica del grupo salto de inmediato, golpeando con ambas manos la meza

\- Inari, no digas eso – le dijo la madre

\- es la verdad – el niño los miro a todos – Gato no dejara que vivan

\- ¡INARI! – el niño estaba caminando hasta que una voz lo detuvo

\- en mi aldea, tengo un amigo muy especial. Jamás se rinde, jamás deja de sonreír y siempre se supera a sí mismo. Es un poco hiperactivo, en algunas ocasiones, pero estoy seguro de que saldría gritando "te demostrare que nosotros podemos con el" o algo así – el niño miro al dueño de la voz, solo miraba a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con camisa azul y short blanco

\- Los héroes no existen

\- "No somos héroes, somos shinobis", mi amigo me dijo eso en algún momento de nuestra vida

\- Aun así, no saldrán con vida…Gato, asesina a cada persona que ve como amenaza…no hay que ser héroes, los héroes no…

\- Ya te dijimos, somos shinobis no héroes – le dijo de nuevo el Uchiha mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa

\- ¡Idiotas! – les grito frustrado para salir corriendo a su cuarto

\- Saske-kun – la pelirrosa salto sobre el con una sonrisa – bien hecho, y esas palabras, fueron…

\- Fueron de Naruto – la chica se sorprendió – es realmente maduro

\- Es un idiota – dijo la chica cruzando brazos y refunfuñando – después de todo no es shinobi

\- Si lo es, recuerda que tenía una banda la última vez que lo vimos – le dijo Sai leyendo un libro

\- Aun así es un idiota

En la aldea un chico de cabellera rubia sintió un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda

\- ¿Naruto-san? – pregunto una niña al ver al chico estremecerse

\- estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño escalofrió

\- ¿se siente mal Naruto-san? – pregunto otro chico

\- estoy bien, enserio – saco una pequeña risa nerviosa, por las preguntas de sus compañeros – (creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí) continuemos con la misión

\- Hai – dijeron todos sus compañeros, ante ellos, una gran tierra la cual tienen que arreglar para la siguiente cosecha

\- tenemos un trato – les dijo el mini ambu saliendo de la casa, los dos personajes estaban completamente sorprendidos, su casa estaba hecha añicos, ellos cansados y sin energía

\- no eres humano – le dijo el de mascara liza aun en el suelo con parte de su máscara destrozada, dejando a la vista parte de su mentón, un ojo y parte de su frente

\- hemos peleado con tantos shinobis y llegas tu…para demostrarnos que esos eran nada comparado contigo – le dijo un Zabuza completamente derrotado con gran cantidad de heridas aparte de las que tenía antes

\- no soy tan fuerte, aún hay personas más fuertes que yo, estoy seguro de eso…conozco a tres personas que lo son…como sea, por favor apéguense al plan

\- no hay de otra – el demonio se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo para descubrir que solo quedan dos personas, y eran ellas – ese chico…es muy peligroso…a tan corta edad y ya es un anbu

\- ¿Qué haremos Zabuza-san? – dijo su compañero

\- tenemos un acuerdo, hay que seguirlo, nosotros morimos y el asesina a Gato antes de que nos asesine a nosotros

\- pero… ¿Qué pasara después de eso?, ¿ser shinobis de la aldea la hoja?, no me gusta esto

\- lo sé – con su mano quita la máscara de anbu de su compañera – pero…el prometió tener una vida llena de acción y combates, me agrada eso

\- si Zabuza-san lo desea, yo estaré con usted

\- gracias, ahora hay que arreglar este lugar, es un desastre

\- ni que lo digas

En un claro del bosque los tres genin se encontraban enfrente de algunos árboles cercanos, su maestro los miraba severamente

\- chicos, no ha pasado ni medio día y aun no pueden subir esos árboles…bueno al menos Sakura lo ha logrado

\- hola – dijo la chica desde lo alto de una rama, saludando al Uchiha, el chico la miro y bajo su mirada un poco frustrado por su situación

\- ¿eso es todo lo que el famoso clan Uchiha puede hacer?, esperaba más – esas palabras le llegaron fuerte a su orgullo

\- Kakashi-sensei no diga eso (me ara quedar mal enfrente de Saske-kun) – el Uchiha miro a su compañero, ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie para intentar de nuevo el ejercicio – ¡tú puedes Saske!

\- les recuerdo las bases de este ejercicio, tienen que colocar un cantidad de chakra en la plantas de sus pies, la suficiente para que puedan adherirse a la superficie del árbol y poder caminar en el sin utilizar sus manos, esta cantidad tiene que ser exacta, si no… - los dos corrieron a su respectivo árbol, solo unos pasos y ambos agrietaron la corteza y el tronco, con un kunai ambos marcaron la distancia subida y al final cayeron al suelo – se pueden caer o romper la superficie, para un shinobi esto es imprescindible

\- sensei, ¿esto de que nos sirve? – le pregunto su alumna

\- es simple, en un combate es importante acumular chakra mientras uno se mueve para poder utilizar alguna técnica, este ejercicio les sirve para tener control sobre el chakra, además de que en una misión de infiltración es importante no dejar rastro alguno – los cuatro miraron sobre una rama más alta que el de la chica, estaba colgado de cabeza solo con sus pies – hola

\- hola – contesto el peliplateado con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara – no te esperaba por aquí

\- solo vengo a ver el progreso de tus chicos – se dejó caer al suelo, la pelirosa se asustó al momento de verlo caer a gran velocidad, así que miro abajo para verlo hacer un giro en el aire y caer en los pies

\- (sorprendente) – pensaron los tres al verlo en el suelo

\- (este chico es sorprendente, nosotros aun no logramos nada solo unos cuantos metros, pero él ya domina esto por completo, ¿a los cuantos años empezó a entrenar?) – el Uchiha se levantó y dio algunos pasos hacia el mini anbu

\- ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto al tenerlo a solo unos metros, no quitaba su vista de su maestro

\- quería preguntarte si sabes algún método para hacer esto

\- mmm…¿les digo? – le pregunto a Kakashi, este asintió – de acuerdo – volteo asía el pelinegro – es simple, primero visualiza tu chakra – el moreno cerro los ojos y lo hizo en su mente creo una imagen de chakra

"Ahora imagina que estas descalzo y cubre tus pies con el chakra, una capa, como si fuera un calcetín – al hacerlo sus pies se cubrieron de un poco de chakra, ni demasiado ni poco – perfecto ahora camina

Dio solo algunos pasos y empezó a caminar sobre el árbol, camino hasta llegar a la punta del árbol, no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado, era sorprendente. La alegría lo embargo y salto de felicidad, sin quitar la cantidad de chakra salto de una copa a otra haciendo alarde de su gran éxito, sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos. Su otro compañero hizo lo mismo y se le unió en su alegría, la chica también los acompaño, en el suelo ambos shinobis miraban el progreso de sus chicos.

\- Les diste el mismo consejo que te di.

\- Pensé que les ayudaría, a mí me ayudo…gracias por todo

\- Vamos no me agradezcas, tu querías que te entrenáramos y ahora tu nos ayudas, es satisfactorio el ver como tus alumnos progresan

\- Lo sé, yo digo lo mismo de los míos

\- ¿ya eres maestro?

\- Sí, tres chicos, pero son un poco latosos. Aunque tienen una gran pasión en lo que hacen y se aplican en todo.

\- Si, como cierto chico cuando lo conocí

\- Oye – la risa del sensei le inundo sus oídos, le alegro el escucharlo reír – hace mucho que no ríes

\- Sí, este equipo es bueno

\- Lo sé, ¿ahora que les enseñaras?

\- Ahora es momento de pulir técnicas

\- Ya veo, no seas muy estricto con ellos, no son yo

\- Lo tendré en mente

\- Bien, hora de reportar – el anbu se mordió la mano y la coloco en el suelo, con una pequeña explosión en donde coloco la mano. De entre la nube de humo, apareció un halcón, saco un rollo, escribió su reporte y lo sello para colocarlo en una mochila que tenía el ave en la espalda – al Hokage

\- A sus órdenes Kitzune-sama – el ave alzo vuelo y se alejó rápidamente

\- Por lo visto todo va bien

\- así es…Kakashi, necesito tu ayuda en esto, ya le mande explicar a Hokage-sama como hare mis movimientos, por favor te pido que me escuches

\- de acuerdo, ¿Cuál es el plan?

En la aldea, cuatro chicos, de los cuales dos eran hombres y dos mujeres se encontraban enfrente del líder de la aldea. Los miraba y reía un poco por la graciosa imagen ante él, las dos chicas estaban en el suelo acompañadas de uno de sus compañeros, el otro chico un rubio, con su banda shinobi cubriendo sus ojos. Estaba de pie ante ellos mirando la nada debido a su situación, pero lo escucho, el sonido del batir de alas.

\- abuelito

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- un ave…de tamaño mediano, se acerca asía nosotros

\- déjame ver – el anciano elevo su mirada al cielo, efectivamente un ave se acercaba a ellos – vas mejorando en tus sentidos

\- gracias – el anciano elevo su brazo y en este se posó el ave – un rollo – al tomarlo con una pequeña explosión desaparece la criatura, al abrirlo se sorprende de su contenido y luego muestra una sonrisa – vaya, quiere hacer eso

\- ¿pasa algo abuelito?

\- no, no te preocupes Naruto, no es nada, estoy seguro que más tarde lo descubrirás

\- no se de lo que me dices

\- vamos, estoy seguro que ya has descubierto la mayoría de las situaciones que tiene la aldea, al igual que de las misiones de tus compañeros de clase. Esos oídos tuyos son muy buenos para descubrir secretos

\- ¿Cómo supo de eso?

\- ¿quiénes crees que te han entrenado todo este tiempo?

\- me descubrió, de acuerdo lo confieso, es sobre la misión del tío Kakashi y Saske, ¿verdad?

\- vez, lo descubriste por tu cuenta, ¿hace cuánto sabes de esta misión?

\- no hace mucho, enviaste a uno de tus mejores anbu para cuidarlos y no solo eso, consecutivamente te están reportando sobre la misión… ¿hice mal?

\- te preocupas por tus amigos y compañeros, eso es bueno, aun así…¿Qué aras con ellos? – Señalo a los tres compañeros del rubio

\- más entrenamiento

\- me parece bien

Han pasado algunas semanas y todos estaban listos para la última etapa de construcción del puente, los dos asesinos se prepararon por completo para un combate, dos anbus esperaban el momento para actuar, y un grupo de chicos junto con su sensei se encaminaban al puente haciendo guardia al constructor

\- Kitzune

\- lo se Karazu, ¿tienes todos los preparativos listos?

\- a cada uno le di uno de los sueros

\- Que bien, Kakashi-sempai también está al tanto del plan al igual que Zabuza, encárgate de los mercenarios por favor

\- Estoy en eso.

En un gran edificio, un grupo de personas se preparaba para una matanza. Cada uno de ellos preparaba espadas, arcos, flechas, lanzas, guadañas y más armas, en las afueras un grupo de anbus con máscaras de cuervos. Cada uno saco una espada que tenía en su espalda, con sigilo se movieron, no dejaban rastro, sonido o huella alguna al pasar

Como sombras y viento se colaron en el edificio, al llegar todos y cada uno de ellos salieron de las sombras y comenzaron la matanza. No dieron tiempo para defender, sangre escurría y salpicaba por todos lados al momento de cercenar manos, piernas o cabezas, los gritos eran silenciados rápidamente en cuanto llegaba el primer corte.

Algunos intentaban escapar, pero la muerte los esperaba al llegar ante la puerta, en tan solo algunos minutos todos los mercenarios estaban tirados en el suelo hechos pedazos. Sangre goteaba del techo, al igual que escurría de las paredes, los anbu escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, uno de ellos se colocó detrás de la puerta y no permitió abrirse más.

\- Vengo de parte de Gato, quiere que todos estén listos, partimos en unos momentos.

\- No hay problema, estamos listos, bajaremos en uno momentos – cambio su voz para evitar ser reconocido o rastreado

\- De acuerdo – la persona se alejó, los anbu al cerciorarse que no había nadie, colocaron sellos explosivos y desaparecieron en una explosión de humo. La información llego al original, ante ellos se encontraba el puente.

\- Está listo Kitzune.

\- Perfecto, en cuanto termine la batalla volaremos el edificio y continuaremos con el plan.

\- Así será

Para los cinco la visión era algo extraordinaria, todos los trabajadores estaban en el suelo completamente inconscientes, el constructor corrió rápidamente a socorrerlos, uno de ellos al verlo le sonrió.

\- Tazuna, que bueno que estas aquí.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Ellos llegaron, no pudimos hacer nada, tienes que alejarte.

\- Primero hay que sacarlos de aquí.

\- No creo que eso sea posible – los cinco miraron al final del puente, Zabuza y su acompañante estaban hay preparados para el combate – pero tenemos cuentas pendientes

\- Cierto Zabuza – le contesto el de cabellos plateados – tenemos cuentas pendientes, chicos protejan a Tazuna – dijo mientras de un solo movimiento descubría su ojo izquierdo y se lanzaba al ataque, los chicos se colocaron frente al constructor para protegerlo.

\- Hai.

En una casa, dos personas estaban sacando a la fuerza a una mujer fuertemente atada. Un niño salió corriendo con una escoba en mano para intentar salvarla, pero una de los captores corrió con espada desenfundada para cortar al niño, lo último que vio fue como el niño rodaba ante sus ojos, antes de solo ver agua y por ultimo oscuridad.

El niño observo como dos personas entraron a la fuerza, destruyendo la puerta principal, su madre grito y el salió para descubrir que ocurría. Los dos hombres, con espadas en mano ya desenfundadas, intentaron cortarlo pero su madre se interpuso.

Dejo que la atraparan y amarraran a cambio de dejarlo en paz, pero aun así fue amenazado de muerte, el un simple niño amenazado, se recrimino de que era un debilucho y que no podía hacer nada por su madre.

Se lo repitió miles de veces, más aun así era su madre, ¿Cómo podía dar la cara ante su padre? Que murió protegiendo su ciudad ante Gato, ¿Cómo le explicaría que dejo que capturaran a su madre y luego fuera asesinada?

Odiaba a su padre por mentirle sobre los héroes, que ellos siempre protegían a los necesitados, que nunca morirían y que siempre estaría con él. Los recuerdos de ese hombre siendo asesinado enfrente suyo con una sonrisa y dándole palabras de amor llegaban ante sus ojos, se decidió, decidió que no ocurriría los mismo con su madre.

Salió corriendo, grito con sus fuerzas, uno de los hombres desenvaino su espada para cortar al chico, pero ante el niño apareció otro niño. Bajo del cielo con espada en mano y de un giro corto la cabeza, esta rodo por el suelo y cayó al agua hundiéndose con el peso, el cuerpo escupía la sangre a presión salpicando tanto suelo como personas.

La visión era sorprendente para ese niño, que otro niño, de por lo visto el doble de su edad, lograra asesinar de esa manera a un hombre. El hombre restante al ver esto, corrió también así el nuevo chico para intentar abatirlo, pero obtuvo un resultado diferente.

En una fracción de segundo su objetivo, de estar ante sus ojos ahora estaba a sus espaldas, pero su visión se partió a la mitad. Veía en una mitad al niño de seis años y en la otra como se dirigía al agua, después de eso todo se nublo por completo.

Ante los dos espectadores ver que un simple niño de tan solo, al parecer, 12 años, lograra asesinar a dos adultos de una manera muy simple. Era algo completamente sorprendente y terrible, un niño debería ser alegre, jugar, reír y más cosas, pero este niño no estaba haciendo eso.

Hizo lo que un adulto haría, lo que un shinobi consagrado por años de experiencia haría, no sabían que sentir, tenían remordimientos por el chico de la máscara de zorro. La mujer se asustó un poco al ver que el niño se acercaba a ella con su espada en mano, amarrada utilizaba sus piernas para poder escapar, pero la alcanzo antes, la tomo del hombro la giro y utilizo su espada.

Ella serró sus ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo al sentir como era liberada de sus cuerdas, observo de nuevo al niño envainando su espada con el sol a su espalda, solo podía ver la silueta debido a la luz del sol, le parecía más fuerte y mayor a pesar de su edad.

\- Su hijo es valiente, no muchos niños correrían a salvar a su madre después de ser amenazados, aquí él fue el héroe – esto para el niño fue algo que lo dejo sorprendido

\- Los héroes no existen – la madre y el mini ambu voltearon asía el niño – no existen son solo men…

\- Los héroes existen, no son personas con súper poderes, invencibles o inmortales, son las personas que siempre te sacan de algún apuro o se sacrifican por alguien más.

"Hasta donde sé, esta ciudad ya tiene un héroe, se llama Kaiza. Se sacrificó por la ciudad y por los aldeanos cuando descubrió lo de Gato, que alguien haga algo como eso por sus seres queridos es un gran héroe para mi.

\- pero…nos dejó solos…me dejó solo…yo…

\- El murió protegiéndote, si no lo hubiera hecho, estoy seguro que hubiera sido peor, me agrada tu padre, es mi tercer hombre más fuerte en mi lista, tiene mis respetos

\- Pero…

\- Además, hoy tu eres un héroe, saliste a salvar a tu madre, yo estaba de paso. De no haber gritado no hubiera llegado…gracias…piénsalo, tu abuelo está haciendo un puente para esta ciudad, para salvar esta aldea, eso para mí también es un héroe.

Desapareció con un torbellino de hojas, el niño estaba sorprendido por esas palabras, no esperaba escuchar eso, era lo último que pensaba sobre su abuelo, un héroe… ¿su abuelo?

\- Inari – el chico miro a su madre abrazarlo, aún estaba en shock – que bueno que estas bien, me alegro tanto

\- mama… ¿Mi padre era un héroe?

\- No sé si era un héroe o no, pero lo fue para mí al momento en que te encontró en el río y te ayudo a salir. Te trajo a casa, él fue mi héroe en ese momento, luego el hizo grandes cosas para esta ciudad desde que llego, si Inari, fue un héroe

El chico jamás pensó en eso, el negaba de los héroes, siempre pensó que eran mentira, esta es la primera vez que lo entiende.

\- Mamá, me tengo que mover

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tengo que ayudarlos – el chico salió corriendo sin mirar atrás

\- ¡INARI! – la madre se levantó y fue tras su hijo.

El niño fue de casa en casa pidiendo ayuda para su abuelo, pocos le contestaron diciendo que se fuera a otro lado, otros no se atrevían ni siquiera a mostrar señales de vida ante las suplicas del niño

\- ¡ES NUESTRA CIUDAD!, ¡ES LA CIUDAD QUE MI PADRE PROTEGIO!, por favor, ¡AYUDENME!

En el puente la batalla estaba dispareja, el maestro peleaba con todo y los chicos apenas lograban protegerse de los ataques del anbu. Mientras dos anbu de la hoja se movían asía el puente a toda prisa, no dejarían que nada le pasara a esas personas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Final de la misión**

Las batallas siempre son llenas de honor, gloria y de gran habilidad de combate ante adversarios poderosos con diferentes ideales y puntos de vista. En estas, siempre se pone a prueba las habilidades de cada combatiente en batalla, dando despliegues de fuerza, velocidad, estilo y formalidad, pero ahora mismo esa última parte no se aplica del todo en este combate.

El puente donde se llevaba la batalla está lleno de cuerpos inconscientes de trabajadores de construcción, y moviéndose por todo el lugar dos hombres, uno de vendajes en la cara y cabello oscuro, con una gran cantidad de heridas en hombros y pecho. Su adversario, de cabello plateado y ojos de diferentes colores y formas, su ojo derecho es normal, pero el izquierdo era de color rojo con pupila negra y tres aspas alrededor de ella, del mismo color.

En cada movimiento que el hombre de la venda hacía, el otro lo interceptaba antes de tiempo y lo evadía para conectar otro golpe. En su desesperación, la persona invoco un banco de niebla, evitando el poder observar a los alrededores.

No se podía observar nada, el plateado miro a todos lados, esperando que su ojo izquierdo lograra detectar aunque sea el menor movimiento. Pero no podía hacer mucho, luego una sombra, lanzo su kunai y dio en el blanco, se acercó al cuerpo tirado en el suelo y se colocó en guardia.

El hombre ante sus pies se convirtió en agua, después el agua lo envolvió en una esfera, intento escapar, pero esa esfera no se rompía con nada además de que estaba perdiendo chakra.

\- No escaparas, esta prisión absorbe tu chakra por completo, eres realmente difícil Shraingan Kakashi

\- Rayos, no creas que con esto me detendrás – le dijo enfocando su ojo izquierdo en el.

En otra parte en el mismo puente, tres niños intentaban dar algún golpe a un chico enmascarado que logro crear una cúpula de espejos de hielo. Su velocidad era inalcanzable para ellos, aun con estrategias y todo, no lograban conectar un golpe, pero el de la máscara lograba clavar en su cuerpo bastante zenbons. Sai al ver la situación, tomo rollo y tinta para dibujar algunas cosas.

\- ¿Sai te pones a dibujar en este momento? – dijo la chica de cabellos rosas, bloqueando algunas agujas con un kunai – no es el momento para dibujar tus tontos paisajes

\- Me pregunto cómo es que Naruto-san te aguanta – dijo en susurro sin quitar su concentración en los dibujos que está creando, mientras en la aldea un rubio con su banda en los ojos dio un pequeño estornudo

\- ¿dijiste algo?

\- Nada importante para ti – dio el ultimo trazo – Choujuu Giga – de su rollo salieron los dibujos que el creo, dos copias de sus compañeros que se lanzaron al ataque de los espejos

\- Ya era hora, – le dijo su otro compañero – tardaste mucho.

\- Lo siento, aun no lo domino por completo

Los dibujos saltaron fuera de los espejos, al llegar a fuera estos se lanzaron contra los espejos impactando en ellos y cubriendo la mayoría de tinta, el enmascarado se mostró en uno de los espejos limpios.

\- (¿Qué intentan? Esto no es normal) – se lanzó de nuevo a los espejos y reanudo su ataque, pero esta vez noto algo diferente en el otro chico, sus ojos habían cambiado, ojos rojos con una aspa negra en cada ojo – (sharingan)

\- Eres mío, Katon Goukakyu no jutsu – el chico lanzo una potente esfera de fuego asía los espejos, el enmascarado solo se escondió en uno de ellos para intentar escapar de las llamas.

El fuego se propago por todos lados, quemando la tinta derramada en cada espejo, esto logro disminuir la cantidad de espejos utilizables en la cúpula

\- (Esto es…sorprendente, los dos crearon un plan para disminuir el terreno de batalla del oponente) – su compañera los miro detenidamente – (Esos dos…son una buena combinación)

A pesar de que la niebla era lo bastante densa, se podía ver la luz emitida por las llamas. Este efecto lo podían observar los dos shinobis que peleaban hasta hace unos momentos, uno de ellos sabía que significaba esa luz.

\- Veo que tus alumnos lograron hacer retroceder a Haku

\- Te dije que no los subestimaras, Zabuza – los dos shinobis aun esperaban el momento en que uno hiciera algún movimiento, para el de cabello plateado era crucial el tiempo, pronto se quedaría sin chakra por su prisión.

\- Veamos, ¿Qué harás tú? Sharingan Kakashi – el prisionero utilizo su ojo para poder buscar puntos débiles, eran pocos pero necesitaba hacer algo, descubrió uno en donde el chakra era más débil.

\- No hay de otra – aplico chakra en su mano izquierda una fina capa, al hacerlo golpeo ese punto en específico y una pequeña corriente llego hasta las manos de su opresor deshaciendo la presión de agua

\- Maldición – los dos retrocedieron, el asesino tomo su espada de su espalda, mientras el maestro tocia por la falta de aire al mismo tiempo que intenta tomar aire

\- Cre…cre…creo que…me pase… - tocia en cada palabra en un intento de tomar aire, al hacerlo rodo en el piso, evitando a duras penas un corte de la colosal espada de su oponente, al levantarse ya no había nadie – se ocultó en la neblina

Camino unos pasos, luego trastabillo, por donde camino una pequeña línea roja se dibujó con el líquido vital del cuerpo. Miro a su espalda, luego otro corte, esta vez fue en uno de los lados del abdomen, otro más, otro más y así hasta tener heridas en ambos costados del abdomen, espalda y pecho.

Cayó al suelo apoyándose con solo una de sus piernas, dejo salir su aliento un poco y luego miro adelante, una parte de la neblina se esparció para mostrar al asesino con un sello hecho con sus manos y los ojos cerrados

\- El Sharingan es realmente poderoso, hipnotiza a su oponente para que este pueda obtener las técnicas de uno y así poder lanzar los ataques, realmente un doujutsu de temer.

"Puedes copiar todos los jutsus que tengas a tu disposición, al igual que puedes ver todos sus movimientos, incluso los genjutsus no funcionan, aun así esperaba más de ti, Sharingan Kakashi

\- Aun no has visto nada – dijo con un kunai en el cuello del asesino

\- ¿Pero qué…? – la persona que estaba en el suelo se convirtió en agua - ¿Cuándo…? – recordó el primer golpe que dio – desde que te corte la espalda.

\- Quería que te confiaras en el primer golpe, por esa razón me deje cortar al principio

\- Bien hecho…aun así – giro su espada primero la derecha, luego con la izquierda, al momento la soltó dejando que su espada continuara el movimiento. El filo estaba por cortarle la espalda, de un salto e interponiendo su kunai se logra salvar del ataque.

\- No esperaba eso – los dos se enfrascaron en el combate mostrando las habilidades de cada uno, la neblina ya no importaba, solo el poder derrotar a su oponente, en el último encuentro de espadas se separaron para empezar a hacer sellos

\- Suiton Suiryudan no jutsu – de ambos costados del puente, dos enormes dragones de agua aparecieron, giraron entrelazándose entre el uno y el otro para chocar entre sí, de esta manera se dispersó la neblina.

Para los chicos el ver dos gigantescos dragones de agua era algo único, se olvidaron por completo su combate, solo observaban como ambos shinobis de alto rango, combatían el uno contra el otro. Pero su oponente no se distrajo ni un instante, lanzo de nuevo sus agujas, atravesaron cuello y espalda dando en puntos vitales, estos cayeron sin vida al momento, salió de uno de sus espejos y dejo que estos desaparecieran

\- Jamás bajen... – los cuerpos desaparecieron en un mar de tinta, del suelo aparecieron los tres gennin para conectar un golpe en piernas, abdomen y rostro, logrando destruir la máscara de su oponente.

\- La guardia – complemento el Uchiha mirando a su oponente, a sus espaldas aparecieron sus compañeros de equipo – no lo hicimos, creamos bunshins después del primer ataque para poder destruir tus espejos

\- Realmente son buenos, aun así… - la persona miro más allá de sus oponentes – me necesita – a su lado se creó un espejo el cual utilizo para cruzar.

Ambos combatientes mostraban habilidad en su batalla, aunque llego a un punto en que el mercenario y el shinobi ya estaban en sus últimas. Se lanzó un kunai y la enorme espada logro cortar el cuchillo en dos, al hacerlo el shinobi se acercó lo suficiente para encajar dos kunai en el hombro derecho del mercenario y este último lograr dar un corte al abdomen del Shinobi, aun así el peso del arma fue demasiado para el brazo herido, por lo que soltó su arma.

Con el impulso obtenido por el movimiento de intentar atacar con su espada, el mercenario se lanzó al ataque para dar una patada en las costillas fracturando un par de ellas.

Se tomaron distancias y empezaron los sellos de nuevo, el primero en terminar fue el mercenario, logrando crear una gran ola de agua dirigida a su oponente y el otro por unos segundos después logro hacer lo mismo

Los ataques colisionaron de nuevo, ambos empapados y escurriendo sangre mesclada con agua se miraron de nuevo. El maestro tomo un rollo de su chaleco, con un poco de sangre, que tomo de una de sus heridas, coloco una línea roja sobre el abierto rollo, al cerrar lo coloca en el suelo y un pequeño símbolo aparece.

El mercenario salto instintivamente, más aun así no logro escapar de un par de mandíbulas caninas que atraparon sus piernas y lo jalaron al suelo, después de estas aparecieron más aprisionándolo de brazos y abdomen.

\- No te dejaran escapar, están muy bien entrenados para combate cuerpo a cuerpo

\- No me esperaba esto

\- Lo siento, tengo que terminar con esto, esta vez te mostrare una técnica propia

\- ¿Cómo? – el shinobi hizo unos sellos y dejo que el chakra se reuniera en la palma de su mano, de esta se empezó a crear una gran cantidad de mini rayos eléctricos, los cuales se producían en la palma de su mano sin dañar al que los creo – (esto…esto es diferente, tanto chakra reunido y ese sonido…no me agrada)

\- Terminemos – se lanzó al ataque.

Su palma cortaba el aire por la técnica, estiro la mano, al momento de estar cerca del mercenario. Del suelo se creó un espejo de hielo y la palma atravesó la carne, ambos se miraron al rostro

\- No – ante los dos atónitos el anbu acompañante del mercenario fue el que recibió el ataque, la sangre brotaba de su pecho y su boca.

\- Lo…logre…fui de ayuda – la chica tomo el brazo del shinobi con su última fuerza y luego cayo rendida

\- Haku…gracias – el mercenario aprovecho el momento y creo una espada con el agua cercana atravesando a su oponente en el abdomen

\- Zabuza…maldito, aun cuando esta chica se interpuso la apuñalas, ¿cuán bajo has caído?

\- No te equivoques Kakashi, nosotros los Shinobis, solo somos armas…herramientas y nada más, su mayor deseo era ayudarme, serme de utilidad y ahora muerta lo fue, no te dejo escapar – en efectivo, no podía sacar el brazo del cuerpo de la chica, por lo que era blanco fácil para cualquier ataque en ese momento

\- Vaya, vaya…no esperaba que te causaran tantos problemas, Zabuza – todos voltearon asía el final del puente de la parte aun no construida, en la orilla, un hombre de cuerpo robusto y bajo de estatura miraba a todos como si fueran de menor categoría.

\- Gato – dijo el mercenario deshaciendo su técnica, al hacerlo, el shinobi tomo el cuerpo de la chica sin vida para dejarlo en el suelo cuidadosamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Revisando que todo salga bien. Dijiste que te encargarías de ellos, pero veo que te están dando un paliza… ¿Se murió tu compañero?…o perdón es chica.

"Por lo visto muy linda, que lastima, de haberlo sabido le hubiera dado un mejor trato – la riza burlona logro hacer que los combatientes lo miraran de manera odiosa.

\- Zabuza – el mercenario volteo asía el shinobi, miro odio en sus ojos – no sé tú, pero nosotros aun siendo armas, tenemos respetos a nuestros oponentes, incluso después de muertos, ¿Dejaras que Gato se burle de tu compañera de esa manera?

\- Somos armas…

\- Pero no nos impide sentir cosas, Momochi-san – las seis personas colocaron su vista a la mitad de la distancia entre ellos y el empresario, era el anbu de mascara de zorro, pero a su lado lo acompañaba otro con mascara de cuervo

\- Mocoso

\- Aun si soy un arma como dices, no se me prohíbe tener sentimientos para con mis compañeros anbu, solo en misiones somos armas por completo…yo vengaría a mi compañero caído en cuanto alguien lo insultara ¿Arias lo mismo?

El silencio se dejó caer como capa densa de niebla entre los espectadores, solo miraban al mercenario para descubrir que es lo que haría en cuestión de segundos ¿Pelearía? O solo desparecería sin dejar rastro alguno

\- Zabuza, recuerda que ella dio su vida para salvarte del último ataque que lance, no se cual fuera tu relación con ella, pero…

\- Kakashi, deja de hablar y préstame un kunai – el shinobi sonrió por debajo de su máscara y lanzo los dos kunai que tenía en mano. El mercenario tomo uno con la boca y el otro con su mano sana – después de esto…hagan lo que quieran con migo, pero a ella denle un entierro digno.

\- Así será – dijo el mini anbu, aun mirando a los otros shinobis, logro sentir como el viento alboroto su cabello castaño al igual que el cabello oscuro de su compañero – Karazu

\- Hai

\- Mal… - para la vista del empresario fueron segundos, en los que su vida pendía de un hilo. En cuestion segundos Zabuza estaba a solo unos metros de asesinarlo, corrió cual fuerte le permitían sus piernas – au… - la garganta por el miedo estaba seca, con solo intentar dar un simple pedido de auxilio se lastimaba - ¡AUXILI…!

Un corte en la espalda, luego otro en el abdomen, en los hombros, muslos, abdomen y pecho, se detuvo el ataque. El empresario cayó al suelo de rodillas, gimiendo por ayuda y compasión.

\- No importa cuánto supliques basura, nadie vendrá a ayudarte…a lo que me recuerda… ¿en dónde estarán todos tus matones?

\- Yo me encargue de ellos. – Todos menos el mini anbu miraron al de la máscara de cuervo. – Descubrí en donde estaban refugiados, no queríamos sorpresas así que los asesine a todos.

\- vaya…Konoha tiene buenos elementos por lo visto.

\- Por favor…te pagare el doble…el triple…

\- No me importa tu dinero…

Ni el dinero, ni las suplicas lo ayudarían esta vez, no sería como aquella vez que logro hacer que todas las autoridades voltearan la vista, no sería como aquella vez que soluciono todo matando a aquel hombre de la aldea, no, esta vez moriría.

Ante sus ojos no veía un mercenario, shinobi u hombre, no, veía a un monstruo.

\- ¡Te iras al infierno por esto! ¡Maldito demonio!

\- ¿Infierno? – se acercó a la cara del hombre, sin vendas por el kunai que soltó de su boca, mostro una sonrisa ante lo dicho – ¿Sabes algo? A donde vamos a ir después de esto será un hogar para mí. Puesto que si ya soy un demonio aquí, en ese lugar seré un demonio por completo y te hare sufrir hasta el último momento de tu desdichada existencia.

No dejo palabra saliera del hombre, ni grito alguno, solo corto la garganta con el kunai de su boca. La visión de Gato en ese momento, fue la de un demonio del infierno el que venía a cobrarse todas las vidas que tomo, la sangre salio de su garganta cual torrente y el cuerpo cayó al mar, las profundidades se encargarían de que nadie lo encontrara jamás.

Cansado y viendo el mar, el mercenario dejo caer su arma, regreso la vista a su espalda, su compañera la esperaba. Apenas podía mover sus piernas y varias veces trastabillo en el esfuerzo por alcanzarla.

Kakashi intento ayudarlo cuando cayó al suelo, pero este se reúso y con esfuerzo se colocó de pie nuevamente, una vez frente a ella se dejó caer rodillas ante ella.

Toco su rostro con su palma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo salir algunas lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza y dolor por la chica que cuido y crío básicamente desde niña, jamás olvidaría ese día.

Frio, blanco, lleno de nieve por todos lados y nublado con tormenta invernal. Ese día fue el que dejo su villa, fue el día en que se convirtió en nukenin y ese mismo día fue el que la encontró en un puente, muerta de frio y con la mirada de la misma manera.

La tomo bajo su cuidado porque vio algo en ella que le recordó a sí mismo, fue un privilegio el verla crecer y el haberla entrenado, en esos momentos se sentía como si hubiera sido un padre.

\- Será rápido – Noto al chico a su lado, sabía a lo que se refería esas palabras al ver desenfundando su espada – te aseguro que estarás con ella.

\- No me des esperanzas

\- Solo cuando la veas, recuerda un te lo dije

\- ¿Tu nombre?

\- N

\- muy simple, me agrada – la espada bajo cortando todo problema y rastro de culpa y vergüenza. Dio una última reverencia a los dos caídos, acomodando los cuerpos uno cerca del otro. Una pequeña gota cayo en la mejilla de la chica y el sol salió para todos después de un largo tiempo – Karazu

\- Hai – el anbu toma los cuerpos de cada peleador caído, solo para desaparecer con los cuerpos sin dejar rastro alguno

\- N, no me gusta – el mini anbu miro al shinobi – quítate la mascara

\- La misión aún no termina, tengo que escoltarlos a casa

\- Qué problema

\- Espera, ¿nos vas a cuidar? – los dos voltearon asía la chica pelirrosa – pero si ya no somos gennin, al menos no oficialmente, acabamos de derrotar…

\- ¿Asesinaron a su oponente? – Se quedó callada – Estas en misión señorita, su misión era escoltar al constructor. Me mandaron a cuidar que no se metieran en problemas, cambio la situación y su misión también. Ahora era proteger al constructor, lo hicieron bien, pero para la próxima batalla o terminas con tu oponente o el termina contigo

\- Ha…Hai

Después de unas semanas, todo el grupo se retiró cruzando un puente ya terminado, los ciudadanos los despidieron con alegría. Le preguntaron el nombre del anbu, este para mala gana de los gennin se los dio en secreto, con eso colocaron el nombre, después de que estos partieran de regreso a su hogar.

Solo fueron dos días y los chicos ya estaban cansados, al ver las puertas de la aldea corrieron a ella para ser recibidos por el mismo Hokage y un chico de cabello rubio con su banda sobre los ojos.

\- Vaya, me da gusto ver que todos se encuentran bien, Kitzune me mando un reporte diciendo que llegaban hoy, así que vine a recibirlos.

\- Abuelo – todos miraron al mini anbu – perdón, Hokage-sama

\- jajaja está bien, hace mucho que no escuchaba eso de ti, gracias por cuidarlos

\- Exagerado, solo fueron unas semanas

\- Aun así es bueno escucharlo

\- Abuelito, ¿es él? – dijo el rubio mirando asía el suelo – puedo escuchar a Saske, Sakura, Sai, tío Kakashi y a mi hermano

\- Muy buen oído Naruto – aun así tres gennin se quedaron sorprendidos por la última palabra ¿Hermano? ¿Naruto tiene un hermano?

\- Me da gusto ver que aun "vez" bien – el rubio sonrió y se acercó al chico – claro que sí – ambos se dan un abrazo de saludo y se separan un poco

\- ¿Difícil?

\- solo mucha planeación… ¿Cómo te va con los entrenamientos?

\- De locos, pero pronto lo sabrás

\- ¿Lo sabré?... ¿Cuándo son?

\- Dentro de unas semanas, nosotros ya estamos listos

\- Eso significa que te veré de nuevo en acción

\- Y yo a ti – para los gennin era algo sorprendente esto, jamás habían visto como un anbu se relacionara de esa manera con otro gennin y en especial uno que lo trataba con más respeto – (la huelo de nuevo, está cerca)

El rubio olfateo el aire un poco más, luego giro unos 45° su cabeza asía la izquierda, el anbu noto esto, así que fijo la mirada a ese lugar

\- Ya deberías hablarle

\- No me atrevo, no sé si asustarme o alegrarme

\- Lo sabrás pronto…bueno me retiro, tengo que preparar unos asuntos

\- sobre eso – los dos niños voltean a ver al Hokage – tu pedido ya está listo

\- ¿Pedido? – pregunto el rubio

\- Lo sabrás pronto hermanito, hasta luego – el mini anbu desaparece en una mini bola de humo y el rubio voltea así el Hokage

\- Por lo visto estuvo ocupado

\- Como siempre – le dice el de cabello plateado sonriéndole – bueno me retiro, chicos descansen, habrá misiones mañana

\- Hai – dijeron los tres chicos de su equipo para que el maestro desapareciera, al hacerlo la chica miro al rubio

\- ¿Cómo sabes sobre ese anbu?

\- clasificado – les dijo el rubio sonriéndoles – aunque estoy seguro de que lo verán de nuevo en algún momento, aunque sin mascara…viene otro grupo

\- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto el pintor, miro asía atrás de ellos, en ese momento estaba llegando Azuma con su grupo

\- Sakura, ¿Qué haces al lado de Saske-kun? – grito la rubia del equipo y se lanzó a una batalla de miradas con la chica de cabellos rosa

\- Es de mi equipo, ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Es mío

\- Claro que no – así estuvieron un buen rato, luego el rubio se acercó a su amigo

\- ¿Siempre son de esta manera?

\- No quiero ni saberlo – le contesto el Uchiha con una gotita en su nuca por la imagen enfrente de él

\- Naruto, haz crecido mucho – el rubio fue levantado en brazos por el maestro del otro equipo, un hombre de barba cerrada y moreno

\- Azuma-san, cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo le va a Shikamaru y a Chouji?

\- Qué problema, apenas nos vemos y ya preguntas por nosotros sin saludarnos

\- Perdón, perdón – dijo el rubio ya en el piso – es que hace mucho que no los veo, por lo que huelo han estado entrenando duro – les dijo con una mano en la nariz, tal frase no pasó desapercibida para la rubia

\- ¿Qué dijiste idiota? – el rubio se ocultó atrás del chico de la coleta al escucharla – no te escondas tras Shikamaru, ¡no seas cobarde!

\- ese olfato tuyo te meterá en problemas – le dijo el chico de la coleta al rubio

\- Aun si no lo digo, siento que me odia – para el Hokage y los dos maestros todo esto era algo gracioso, el rubio aun así estaba más atento a una presencia más oculta cerca de una esquina de una de las casas, escucho pasos, se estaba retirando – (se aleja, siempre se aleja cuando están ellas dos cerca de mi) me retiro

Les dijo para salir corriendo en dirección de la presencia, para dos chicas parecía que estaba corriendo como cobarde, pero para los otros era diferente, lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que jamás escapa de estos asuntos, algo le había llamado la atención.

El rubio corría entre la gente, esquivaba cada persona que estuviera cerca de él, esto gracias al sonar que se creaba por los pasos de la gente. La persona era rápida, se movía a paso ligero y rápido, solo un ninja haría esto, eso explicaba porque jamás la detectaba por presencia, si no por olfato y sonidos de respiración o incluso cuando se detenía a unos pasos de donde se encontrara, incluso el corazón lo escuchaba.

Escuchaba cuando ese corazón se aceleraba al momento en que se quedaba viéndolo fijamente, como si solo lo mirara a donde fuera o se armara de valor para algo más, se detuvo, giro la cabeza a todos lados, se había ido, era extraño, jamás le había pasado.

Escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor, pero no a la chica. Enfrente de él están unas puertas, pero eso era todo lo que veía, brinco y se paró sobre la barda de la puerta, escucho más sonidos, diferente a los habituales.

Eso significaba que estaba en territorio de algún clan con doujutsu, por esa razón no "veía" nada afuera, estaba protegida la casa para evitar que otros clanes utilizaran técnicas oculares para espiar a los habitantes, muy listo.

Se concentró, sonidos de pasos yendo y viniendo, con objetos pesados en brazos o limpiando pisos, otros entrenando algo de taijutsu, escucho pequeñas explosiones, eso era extraño. Era un hombre adulto por los movimientos y pasos fuertes, contra una chica…más bien una niña, el juzgo que no más de 6 años, luego otra presencia una mujer, sonrió para sí mismo, era Kurenai.

\- por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella – le dijo el señor a su maestra – es más importante su hermana Hanabi, tiene tan solo 6 años y es más fuerte que Hinata

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Hiashi?

\- Haz lo que quieras con ella – dijo el hombre para continuar con el entrenamiento de la niña, escucho salir a su maestra y cruzar unas palabras con otra chica, el olor y la presencia le decían que era ella

\- Hyuga Hinata – dijo sonriendo – ya sé quién eres, chica escondidiza – para sorpresa de ambas mujeres el rubio se apareció enfrente de ellas, las dos estaban impactadas, solo parpadearon y el rubio se encontraba enfrente de ellas – ¿me permites cruzar algunas palabras contigo?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Platicas y nominaciones**

Las dos señoritas estaban sorprendidas, ante ellas se encontraba un niño rubio, que solo se quedaba mirándolas con una sonrisa. Para una de ellas esto era algo sacado de un sueño, ya que ese niño era la persona que más le gustaba en todo el mundo, desde que supo de su existencia, y después de ese momento que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

La otra persona una mujer joven, maestra de la primera, estaba sorprendida ¿Qué hacia él en territorio Hyuga? Eso era lo que se preguntaba.

\- Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? – la niña le llamo la atención que su maestra conociera a la persona que amaba.

\- Solo quiero platicar un momento con Hinata-san – la nombrada se sorprendió por esto, lo cual provoco un pequeño sonrojo por completo en su rostro

\- Naruto ¿Sabes que esta es la mansión Hyuga?

\- Si

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que pasara si el padre de Hinata te descubre?

\- Tal vez me mate – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre afuera? – Se escuchó tras la puerta, las dos damas voltearon instintivamente a la puerta por la preocupación.

Al abrirse los paneles del dojo se mostró el cabecilla de la familia, con su línea de sangre activada. Observo cada rincón del jardín, pero no localizo a nadie, extrañado decidió interrogar a las únicas presentes.

"Hay mucho escándalo, ¿con quién hablaban? – las dos voltearon al patío, el rubio ya no se encontraba

\- Solo entre nosotros padre – le dijo la gennin, el hombre la miro unos momentos y luego al jardín. Fueron solo unos segundo para luego regresar al dojo.

La gennin miro a su maestra y está a ella, ambas voltearon de nuevo al jardín, hay estaba de nuevo el rubio

\- ¿Cómo…? – Dijeron ambas en coro, fue perfecto ocultamiento

\- Tengo mis trucos – les dijo a las dos.

\- Te enseñamos bien – le dijo Kurenai sonriendo – pero mejor platiquemos en otro lado

\- De acuerdo, las espero afuera – dijo sonriendo el rubio para salir de la mansión de un solo salto

\- ¿Kurenai-sensei?

\- Dime, Hinata.

\- ¿Ya conocía a Naruto-kun desde antes?

\- Desde que era solo un bebe – le dijo, la sorprendida chica, no creía poder sorprenderse tantas veces en un solo día ¡Y sin desmayarse! Jamás pensó que su maestra conociera al chico que la hacía suspirar todos los días – es complicado Hinata, el te platicara de todo esto cuando lo veas.

\- ¿A mí? – le pregunto, comenzando a seguir a su maestra a la puerta principal - ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

\- No lo sé, pero jamás lo había visto así de serio, debe de ser algo importante – la chica solo miraba el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba el rubio

\- ¿Por qué utiliza la banda en los ojos?

\- Puedes preguntarle cuando lo veas, te aseguro que te responderá todas tus dudas…

\- Ku…Kurenai-sensei – la maestra se detuvo para voltear asía su alumna, el cuadro era algo tierno, ella jugaba con la punta de sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba a niveles imposibles – yo…yo…yo no…

\- Te aseguro que estará bien – camino asía ella y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la niña para empezar a guiarla, los pies de la niña apenas y podían moverse por los temblores de nerviosismo – él te ayudara en todo, es un gran chico…deberías hacerlo novio.

\- ¡Ku…Kurenai-sensei! – rio ante la respuesta de su alumna y más por el gran sonrojo que esta tenía

\- bueno, yo pienso que le serías de mucha ayuda y el de mucha ayuda para ti… Es más, te aseguro que harían una hermosa pareja.

\- Sen…sensei – cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban afuera de la mansión Hyuga, dieron unos pasos y justamente en una esquina el rubio las esperaba – ho…hola.

\- Hola – le contesto el rubio volteando a dónde provenía el sonido, miraba hacia abajo solo seguía el sonido de la chica y de su maestra – siento un poco de nerviosismo.

\- Yo…lo…lo siento…yo

\- Tranquila Hinata, todo está bien – le dijo su maestra para mirar al rubio – se bueno con ella.

\- La devolveré sana y salva – la maestra sonríe y se aleja de la pareja.

\- Yo…Naruto-kun, yo…

\- Ven, caminemos un poco – la tomo de la mano y salió disparado asía otro lado, antes de marchar ella observo como golpeaba el suelo con pie – para caminar, necesito ver.

Ella se sorprendió de eso, jamás creyó escuchar eso del rubio, "para caminar, necesito ver", no lo entendía, solo observaba al rubio tomarla de la mano para seguirlo entre gente que lo miraba algo furiosa y con miedo, pero se sorprendió al ver la fácil que se agacho para evitar una naranja que estaba por llegar por su espalda, lo miro sonreír y continuo su camino, se detuvo al momento para evitar varios hombre corriendo asía el, solo se fueron de paso, después de eso tomo otro camino, le preocupaba lo que estaba observando, por lo visto era el niño más odiado en la aldea y no sabía la razón

\- llegamos - la chica miro alrededor suyo, era un bosque, pero noto los árboles, llenos de cortes, golpes y troncos partidos, pareciera que fuera un campo de batalla – no es el lugar que traería un hombre a una mujer – la chica se sonrojo en ese momento

"Pero es el único lugar que conozco a fondo, ese árbol de allá, el que tiene una raíz de fuera y un cuarto de tronco destrozado – señalo el árbol de la derecha sin voltear la mirada de donde estaba, con la cabeza asía abajo – ahí fue donde logre un gran logro en todo mi entrenamiento

\- Na…Naruto-kun…

\- ese de allá – dijo moviendo su mano señalando atrás de ella, aun sin cambiar la vista, un árbol lleno de cortes y agujeros – es en donde logre darle al blanco con mis kunai a cada uno de los blancos que me colocaban

\- Naruto-kun – ella no entendía, hasta que señalo un árbol, uno de cierto tamaño, sin ninguna herida o corte, ahora girando su cabeza a donde ella estaba caminando de una manera un tanto molesto

\- ese de ahí, es el árbol en que soy acosado cada día por una chica, gracias a su olor descubrí que eras tú – la niña estaba asustada, jamás espero esta situación, estaba en pánico, a punto de llorar, los nervios se elevaron hasta los aires, el rubio lo sentía y lo olía – ahora tengo una duda, una pregunta en mi cabeza desde que te note…¿Por qué?

La tomo desprevenida, no esperaba tal pregunta, mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, más a aparte todos los sentimientos cayeron al mismo tiempo, miedo, nervio, terror, alegría, tristeza, dolor, pena, etc., la miraba fijamente detrás de esa banda cubriendo sus ojos, ella sentía eso…pero se sentía diferente, sabía que la miraba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, era algo extraño, el rubio dio unos pasos ella dio el doble, el rubio tropezó, antes de caer, la chica lo ayudo, hizo de toda su fuerza para evitar desmallarse

\- Na…Naruto-kun…yo…

\- no, recuerdo que me acosabas desde antes de todo esto…desde que…pazo aquello…desde que utilizo una venda en mis ojos

\- ¿aquello?, Na…Naruto-kun, yo… - él sonrió, ella se paralizo

\- ¿Cómo es que te pongo nerviosa?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la chica que me acosa desde los seis años de edad se pone así cuando estoy a su lado?, eres rara, un bicho raro podría decirse – la chica se entristeció por esto, incluso el chico que más amaba decía algo como esto – pero eso me agrada, aunque lo de ser acosado me asusta

Lo miro sorprendida, se puso completamente roja, el con su nuca en sus piernas, estaba sorprendida, ¡su amor platónico tenía su cabeza recargada sobre sus piernas!, solo en sus sueños ocurría algo como esto, jamás llego a pensar que esos sueños se volvieran realidad. Elevo una mano y con duda intento tocar su cabellos, saber si eran sedosos, gruesos o un completo desastre por su típico peinado. Se llenó de ánimos y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, se sonrojo aún más, si esto era posible, al momento de verlo sonreír por ese acto de cariño que le estaba mostrando, continuo por un largo tiempo, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto por la banda en los ojos de su rubio, luego miro la banda, la embargo un gigantesco deseo, quería verlos, ver de nuevo esos ojos azules que vio por primera vez y se quedó prendados de ellos, guío una de sus manos, pero el sujeto su mano sin mover su rostro

\- quiero ver…tus…tus…ojos…

\- puede que no te guste lo que vas a ver

\- ¿Por qué?

\- si los vez, guarda el secreto, hasta la muerte

\- no entiendo – el rubio se irguió y se sentó sobre sus piernas, por la posición en que estaba cálculo que estaba enfrente de ella

\- lo veraz ahora

Se llevó sus manos al amarre de su banda, empezó a quitársela, lenta y cuidadosamente, la chica estaba ansiosa, vería de nuevo esos ojos o eso pensaba, cuando termino de quitarse la banda el rubio bajo la mirada, tomo aire y la elevo, ella tomo su rostro en manos para que pudiera verla a los ojos directamente cuando los abriera, estaba ansiosa y el chico asustado, no dejaba que nadie viera sus ojos, solo a sus maestros y a su abuelo, pero a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo, el rubio lo hizo, abrió los ojos, el rostro de la chica era de sorpresa y terror, todo alrededor perdió audio, pareciera que estaba sorda, solo miraba esos ojos, los ojos del chico que le gusta, soltó lagrimas por él, ahora entendía la razón de la banda y las vendas, entendía porque siempre se frustraba cuando fallaba al arrojar los kunai sin darle al blanco, o cuando golpeaba en el lugar equivocado del maniquí de entrenamiento o cuando se asustaba cuando se caía al suelo, lo abrazo en ese momento, ella vio los ojos gris azulados del niño, con vida…pero sin luz.

Sus dos compañeros no se acercaban a ella, por primera vez le tenían miedo a su compañera, su maestra estaba hay observándola, la comprendía ya que ella hizo lo mismo cuando supo lo de su situación, su compañera arraso con todo el área de entrenamiento, no dejo tronco, roca, pasto, muñecos, río e incluso arbustos en buen estado, ellos querían acercarse a preguntarle que le ocurría, pero en cuanto daban un paso ella los miraba con un aura asesina y una mirada que podría volver a asesinar a todos los Hokages si estos resucitaran, y más aún por el hecho de que en este momento estaba golpeando un muñeco que curiosamente tenía una foto de su padres, pero sin ojos, debido que fue lo primero que destruyo con sus propias palmas

\- ¿satisfecha? – retrocedió al verla completamente rodeada de un chakra asesino, después la bajo a sus palmas para dar un golpe al muñeco, del cual al final solo quedaron astillas, telas y pedazos del cuerpo del muñeco por todos lados

\- Kiba – dijo Shino, por primera vez mostraba un sentimiento que no fuera su seriedad natural

\- ¿dime? – pregunto horrorizado el chico del cachorro sobre su cabeza, el cual también estaba muerto de miedo

\- recuérdame, jamás, pero jamás, hacer enojar a Hinata

\- te pido hagas lo mismo conmigo

\- hecho – la maestra se acercó a su alumna, ella la miro a los ojos y luego los bajo

\- ¿ya lo sabía? – le pregunto

\- así es – la niña se alejó unos momentos y coloco un nuevo maniquí, esta vez con la cara del líder del clan Yamanaka – veo que te quieres desquitar – los chicos miraron otros maniquís, eran los rostros de sus padres, en el caso del chico con el cachorrito era el de su madre

\- ¿Cómo pudieron?…¡¿HACERLE ESO?! – lanzo el golpe, logrando el mismo resultado con el maniquí anterior – no se lo merecía

\- muchos pensamos lo mismo…pero no te preocupes, acabas de observar que aún es el mismo de siempre, inquebrantable y decidido como siempre

\- Kurenai-sensei, ¿usted lo ayudo?

\- nop, hice algo diferente con él – le dijo sonriente, se acercó al oído de su alumna – lo entrene – sorprendida miro a su maestra y luego sus manos, sabía que su maestra era buena, pero ¿Cómo se entrenaba a un ciego? – fue difícil, pero se logró…¿te dijo algo?

\- me dijo "si quiere yo puedo ayudarle con respecto a ello, aunque será un poco raro el que un ciego entrene con un usuario de dojutsu, ¿no cree?"

\- típico de él, siempre ayudando – se levantó y miro a sus tres alumnos – muy bien, tomen sus cosas, ahora mismo los voy a dar un entrenamiento de muerte – los tres se quedaron callados, ella miro a su alumna - pídele consejos cuando termine contigo, de acuerdo

\- hai

\- ¿nada más somos nosotros? – pregunto un anbu de mascara de conejo, era mujer por su voz, a su lado se encontraba un hombre con mascara de demonio y un enorme rollo en su espalda

\- esperaba que fuéramos más – continuo su compañero, Karazu los vio aun con su máscara puesta

\- nosotros no somos anbu comunes y corrientes, somos una división especial, nos llamamos bake

\- ¿bake? – pregunto la del conejo mirando todo el lugar, un cuarto lleno de puertas, cada uno con un nombre especifico, en ellos decían Kitzune, Karazu, Usagi y Oni – Usagi no es bake

\- ¿segura? – voltearon a ver al niño con su máscara de zorro – hay muchas leyendas de conejos y liebres, no solo se aplica a seres monstruosos o que tengan relación con mitologías, somos bake, porque somos un grupo de personas con ciertos atributos que nos puede calificar como demonios u otras cosas más, solo nosotros tomamos las misiones más extremas para un shinobi, somos los monstruos que protegen el espíritu del fuego de la aldea

\- aun así, no me gusta

\- lamento eso – dijo Karazu mirando a Usagi – necesitábamos un nombre fuerte y fue el primero que se le ocurrió a Kitzune, a pesar de que es un anbu, aun actúa como niño, ya que aún es un niño

\- ¡KARAZU! – los otros dos empezaron a reír - ¡no se rían!

\- mal – le dijo, volvió a hacer el movimiento – mal – la mano se quedó quieta, volvió a hacer los movimientos – mal – otra vez – mal – otra vez – mal – otra vez – mal…mal…mal…mal…por centésima vez lo estás haciendo mal

\- ¡entonces dime de que manera lo estoy haciendo mal! - le grito

Se acercó a ella y lanzo un golpe, ella movió la cabeza e hizo el movimiento de nuevo, desvió con su brazo, rodeo con su brazo al momento de que entro en contacto con el otro para bajarlo y entrar así a la zona segura del ataque, al hacerlo cargo su chakra en sus manos y lanzo sus manos golpeando el hombro y el otro brazo lo lanzo contra el abdomen, a escasos segundos antes de que los ataques lo golpearan este se movió para evitar ambos golpes y golpearla con su hombro para alejarla, ella lo miro sorprendida de ese último movimiento

\- así se hace, ahora vas mejorando, ¿notaste la diferencia?

\- eso fue instinto, ¡me atacaste de la nada!

\- exacto – se quedó callada – instinto, eso es lo que hace que tus sentidos exploten, te hacen ver más cosas que antes no veías, te dice en donde, cuando y momento de hacer el movimiento, pero hay que controlarlo, estas mejorando, lo estás haciendo bien

\- la diferencia fue…que no aplique fuerza al desvió o al momento de rodear tu brazo con el mío…solo lo moví

\- muy bien, utilizaste la fuerza de tu oponente a tu favor, mejor aun

\- pero el último ataque…creí que te iba a dar

\- pero no hiciste el tercero, solo hiciste los dos primeros, pero no el tercero, el tercero es el que toma a todos por sorpresa

\- hay que practicar de nuevo…lo estás haciendo bien a comparación de las últimas semanas, Hinata-chan

\- arigato

\- de nuevo, otros 30 y luego pasamos al último ejercicio, por lo que supe es un movimiento en donde acumulas chakras en tus dedos y giras en tu eje para crear algo parecido a una capsula

\- Kaiten – su rostro mostraba la sorpresa, ¡¿Cómo sabía ese ataque?!, solo los de la rama principal sabían esa barrera - ¿co…como…?

\- me lo explico tu maestra – la miro a los ojos – aun así ciento que puede ser mejorada…pero terminemos esto y continuaremos con lo otro

\- Hai, sensei – los dos se colocaron en posición y continuaron con su entrenamiento

En otro lado un rubio terminaba de arreglar un jardín mientras sus compañeros terminaban de cortar hierva mala y hacer un poco de leña, esta era su última misión rango C, ya habían completado todas las reglamentarias de rango D y ahora la de rango C, el rubio movió su cabeza, escucho los pasos de la persona acercarse

\- le pido por favor que baje la pala, no le servirá de nada – la persona se detuvo, era un anciano que a pesar de su edad tenía la suficiente fuerza para dar batalla

\- maldito demonio…por tu culpa mi hijo…

\- si, lo mate, lo asesine, me comí su cuerpo y devore su alma, bebí su sangre y me limpio los dientes con sus huesos después de chupar toda la medula de ellos – el anciano miro al rubio levantarse dejando en el suelo uno guantes para jardinería – o al menos eso es lo que usted cree – el hombre levanto la pala listo para depositarla en la cara sonriente del niño, quería ver sus ojos pero la banda no los cubría – yo solo soy el carcelero…yo tan solo era un bebe cuando aquello ocurrió…por favor hágase un favor y deje ir el pasado

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? – sus compañeros lo miraban, sabían que es lo que ocurría, la chica estaba por saltar, pero fue detenida por uno de sus dos compañeros - ¡¿CÓMO VIVIR CON LA VERDAD DE QUE TU LO ASESI…?!

\- aceptándola y continuando adelante, es doloroso, lo se…ya que yo también perdí algo importante para mí en ese ataque – ese hecho lo alegro, el anciano estaba feliz de que ese demonio hubiera perdido algo importante como lo fue su hijo

\- ¿Qué?, ¿tus colmillos y garras para terminar el trabajo?

\- mi padres…los dos al mismo tiempo…solo cuando era un bebe recién nacido – dijo tomando sus guantes y dirigiéndose a su equipo – vámonos, hemos terminado aquí  
Los tres gennin miraron al anciano, solo se quedó hay parado mirando la nada, luego miraron al rubio, parecía triste

\- Naruto-san – el rubio la escucho así que movió su cabeza asía el sonido - ¿te encuentras bien?

\- si, solo…me doy cuenta que aún hay demasiado odio en contra del demonio

\- lo siento, no te ayudamos – le dijo otro de sus compañeros – no…

\- está bien – los tres lo miraron sonreír – solo estaba triste y con miedo, solo eso

\- casi te hace daño – le dijo el otro, el rubio sonrió más

\- pero no lo hizo, el miedo es uno de los peores enemigos de todo hombre, puede hacer desde que cualquier hombre fuerte caiga de rodillas gimiendo y llorando por su vida, hasta aniquilar vidas enteras solo por paranoia

\- pero también nos dijiste que puede ayudarnos a mantenernos con vida

\- porque a pesar de que tiene sus peligros también tiene sus virtudes, el miedo bien controlado te puede hacer un gran guerrero si lo sabes controlar, puedes hacer a los demás temerte o puede hacer que te avise de un peligro para eludirlo y después continuar peleando, chicos, nunca dejen que el miedo los domine, es al contrario, ustedes deben dominar el miedo – los tres asintieron, el rubio sonrió y volteo asía ellos – ahora una última sorpresa – de su bolsillo saco un pergamino y se los muestra, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver su contenido – aprovechen el momento

Dentro de un gran cuarto varios shinobis platicaban sobre la nueva noticia, esperan con grandes ansias el momento de decir los nominados para el gran evento de este año, a la sala entro el Hokage, todos al verlos tomaron posición mientras el hombre se sentaba en su lugar y miraba a cada uno de ellos

\- como sabrán la fecha ya se acerca y es necesario hacer los preparativos para este evento

\- Hokage-sama, tenemos reporte de que varias personas de diferentes aldeas han comenzado a llegar

\- así es – en otro lado un grupo de niños es molestado por un chico de traje negro y pintura de guerra en su rostro mientras tiene a uno de ellos en sus manos, los otros integrantes intentan ayudarlo – hoy hemos visto a shinobis de Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y Suna – el chico es soltado gracias a un niño de cabellera roja, miraba a su compañero con sed de venganza, pero los niños vieron a un grupo pidieron ayuda – sus representantes ya se encuentran aquí – los primeros se alejan dejando al segundo grupo con los niños, ellos vieron el abanico en la espalda de uno de ellos, sonrieron y se alejaron – además de que entro otro grupo más, una nueva aldea, se llama Oto – encontraron a otro grupo uno liderado por un rubio con su banda en los ojos, estos al ver al otro grupo comenzó con una amena charla y una pequeña pelea entre algunos compañeros – nuestros anbu empezaron a investigarla, esto último queda en completo secreto

\- Hai – dijeron todos mirando al líder de su aldea

\- bien comencemos con lo último, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai y Sarutobi Azuma, den un paso al frente – los nombrados se colocaron enfrente del Hokage – díganme los nombres de sus candidatos

\- Yo Hatake Kakashi, nomino a Haruno Sakura, Gei Sai y Uchiha Saske como candidatos – muchos se sorprendieron, era la primera vez que ocurría esto

\- Yo Yuhi Kurenai, nomino a Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino – volvieron a sorprenderse

\- Yo Sarutobi Azuma, nomino a Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji

\- ¡Están locos! – voltearon los tres, era Iruka el que parecía consternado – ellos apenas son gennin para presentarse en tal evento

\- no te preocupes Iruka, yo doy fe de que pueden lograr esta tarea, además yo tenía la edad de Naruto cuando lo hice

\- pero tú eres un genio, ellos apenas salieron de la academia, no tienen la experiencia necesaria para esto

\- él tiene razón Kakashi – los cuatros voltearon de nuevo para ver a un hombre de cabello negro en tazón y grandes cejas de aparentes 30 años

\- Gai – dijo Kakashi mirando a esa persona

\- incluso yo hice esperar a mis alumnos un año para que participen, deberías hacer lo mismo

\- pero no hicimos lo mismo con el – soltó al fin el maestro, los cuatro maestros restantes se quedaron callados – además, ellos ahora no son tus alumnos Iruka – el nombrado lo miro – ahora ellos son mis soldados

\- suficiente – esta vez el líder de la aldea detuvo toda la discusión – es mi turno de nominar, yo Sarutobi Hiruzen nomino Uzumaki Karin, Genshi Shin y Tenpin no Juugo

\- ¿Uzumaki? – pregunto Azuma viendo a su padre - ¿otro Uzumaki?

\- uno de mis anbu la encontró deambulando y la trajo a la aldea, Naruto está muy feliz con ella

\- me imagino – dijo Kurenai sonriente - ¿Qué posición tendrá él?

\- lo verán en el momento – miro a todos los shinobis presentes y sonrió – este año tendremos grandes promesas para Chunnin, a partir de este momento como el actual Hokage de Konoha gakure no sato, declaro que los nombrados son candidatos inscritos para los exámenes Chunnin de este año, retírense a dar la noticia

\- Hai – en segundos no se encontraba nadie, solo cinco personas

\- ¿se lo dirá usted? – pregunto Gai al Hokage

\- ya lo sabe, ahora mismo me acaba de dar las respuesta de sus alumnos, por eso los nombre

\- me da gusto

\- ¿ya tomo alguna misión tipo B? – pregunto Kakashi, llamando la atención de los demás

\- ¿una?, han hecho tres, acaban de terminar su última misión tipo C, por eso me pidió que los nombrara

\- entonces, hasta el examen – se despidieron los cuatro maestros dejando a Iruka con el Hokage

\- Iruka – el nombrado se acercó – sé que te preocupas por ellos, pero si sus maestros dicen que ya están listo, entonces es mejor dejarlos dar el primer paso

\- lo se…aun los veo como mis alumnos…aunque ya no lo son, ¿Naruto…?

\- está bien, termino ahora mismo una misión tipo C junto con sus compañeros

\- me alegro

\- bien, terminemos esto, pasado mañana comenzaran los exámenes

\- estoy ansioso por ver a los chicos

\- yo también


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Los novatos**

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que les dijeron de su examen chunnin, en esos días entrenaron más duro de lo normal para prepararse. Sus maestros los colocaron bajo entrenamientos en donde los probaban física y mentalmente, aumentando sus habilidades en las tres ramas principales de un shinobi, ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu, estaban muy satisfechas con los progresos que obtuvieron en esos entrenamientos.

Cada alumno mejoro notablemente, no los dejaban descansar si no solo para comer, o ir a consultar ciertos asuntos con la naturaleza, por no decirlo de otra manera más vulgar. Era el momento de poner sus habilidades a prueba, ya no había vuelta atrás, era el día citado para todos ellos, en el que descubrirían si eran aptos para subir de nivel.

El equipo siete, al llegar a al segundo piso de la academia, se encontraron con un grupo de gennins discutiendo con dos gennins más afuera de un salón de clases. Los primeros, querían entrar defendiendo su opinión de que ese era el salón en el que tomarían el examen. Al acercarse más notaron que era un chico de cabellera oscura en tazón, abundantes cejas, traje verde de una sola pieza y su banda shinobi alrededor de su cintura, enfrente de él dos gennin de vestimenta gris oscura, uno con una nariz roja y otro con vendas.

Saske se acercó para intentar calmar la situación, pero resulto en una pequeña enfrenta entre el Uchiha y uno de los chicos de la puerta, de no haber interferido el chico de grandes cejas. Después llegaron los compañeros de equipo del último, una niña de vestimenta estilo china con pantalón café y camisa color rosa, con cabello recogido en forma de pompones, el otro integrante un chico de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, piel blanca y ojos plateados.

Al ver al Uchiha le pidió su nombre el cual se lo dio con gusto y este a la vez le dio su nombre, Hyuga Neji, le recordó a Hyuga Hinata su compañera del equipo ocho, se preguntó si tendían alguna relación debido a su apellido. Se alejaron del lugar, puesto que descubrieron que en realidad era una trampa, ya que el examen se haría en un aula del tercer piso.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de una pequeña pelea entre el Uchiha y el chico de grandes cejas, en donde casi pierde el primero si no hubiera sido por la intervención pronta del sensei del último. Después de algunas extrañas muestras de cariño entre maestro y alumno el equipo siete se encontraba por fin dentro del salón del examen.

Para su sorpresa y nerviosismo, eran demasiados shinobis, y todos de diferentes aldeas, entre ellos encontraron al equipo de la aldea de la arena, quienes tuvieron un pequeño rose hace unos cuantos días atrás, pero no les hicieron caso, continuaron observando a las personas hasta que una chica salto sobre la espalda del Uchiha.

\- Saske-kun, ¿Cuánto sin vernos? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras una chica de cabello rosa estaba que reventaba de ira

\- Ino puerca, deja en paz a Saske-kun

\- ¿Qué lo deje en paz? – Dijo ella mirando al chico – mejor déjalo tú y déjamelo a mi

\- Ni de loca, el es mi compañero de equipo – las dos se acercaron para empezar una guerra de miradas, mientras un Saske se alejaba como podía ellas.

\- Que problemático ¿Podrían dejar de pelearse por unos momentos? – Solo los dos varones del equipo voltearon para ver al dueño de la voz – están llamando demasiado la atención.

\- Shikamaru, Chouji – dijo el pintor mirando a esas dos personas, en efecto eran Nara Shikamura y su amigo Chouji quienes se acercaban a saludarlos – un gusto verlos de nuevo.

\- Hola Sai ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo sacando una bolsa de papas y ofreciéndolas

\- Muchas gracias – tomo unas cuantas y luego se la paso a Saske que también tomo algunas gustoso

\- Veo que todos están aquí – todos voltearon para ver a un chico con un cachorrito sobre su cabeza de ojos felinos y marcas en cada mejilla – los novatos reunidos de nuevo

\- Me da gusto ver que todos logramos llegar a esta etapa de nuestra vida. – Les dijo otro de chamarra gris y lentes oscuros. – Aunque aún veo que esas dos aún se pelean por ti Saske-san

\- Lo se Shino, un día de estos me va a dar un ataque de nervios por esto.

\- Yo creo que se preocupan mucho por ti. – Dijo una sonriente chica de ojos perlados y cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Hinata – Todos le devolvieron el saludo. Por alguna razón se veía más segura y más viendo el atuendo que ella tenía. Era un short que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color azul oscuro, su chamarra ahora estaba abierta mostrando una camisa oscura, no se parecía en nada a la Hinata que conocieron.

\- ¿Por qué el cambio Hinata? – le pregunto una Ino muy interesada en la nueva vestimenta de la chica.

\- Es que pensé que sería bueno cambiar algunas cosas, – dijo un poco sonrojada, aun así seguía siendo la misma Hinata que todos conocían – además de que le hice una promesa a alguien.

\- ¿Una promesa? – Pregunto interesada la chica de cabellos rosa - ¿Cuál es? ¿A quién?

\- Es secreto – dijo jugando con sus dedos mientras las miraba completamente roja y baja su cabeza aun mirando a las chicas, era una imagen bastante tierna.

\- Ni a nosotros nos dice. – Les comento el chico con el cachorro elevando las manos y los hombros con cara de rendido, mientras su cachorrito saca un pequeño ladrido. – Lo ha mantenido en secreto por semanas y estos días también…aunque así me gusta más que antes – dijo en susurro para sí mismo.

\- Me da gusto que Hinata tenga más confianza, además de que es más fuerte. – Dijo Shino acercándose a su compañera. – Recuerda lo que nos dijo Kurenai.

\- Claro que si, Shino-kun.

\- Me da gusto – después de eso la puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente, ante ellos tres chicos con el símbolo de la hoja aparecieron discutiendo entre ellos.

\- Ya te lo dije, él quiere que demos el 110% de nuestras habilidades. – Recrimino una chica de cabello rojo y con lentes a un chico de cabello naranja y ojos del mismo color.

\- Pero, también nos pidió que mantuviéramos un nivel bajo.

\- Sai – dijo el otro chico de cabello azul y ojos oscuros, el nombrado volteo al escuchar su nombre encontrando a su hermano.

\- Shin – los dos se acercaron para darse un abrazo y empezar a platicar un poco.

\- ¿Cómo es su maestro?

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? Es un poco flojo y un pervertido – en una sala donde se encuentran cinco maestros, uno de cabello gris estornuda un poco.

\- ¿Todo bien Kakashi? – pregunto uno de grandes cejas

\- Si Gai, no es nada (creo que alguien está hablando de mí)

\- ¿Entonces no es un buen maestro? – le pregunto Shin a su hermano al escuchar sus palabras

\- Es muy buen maestro, y a la vez estricto, trabaja mucho con nosotros el trabajo en equipo ¿A ustedes como les va con su maestro?

\- El nuestro es un demonio – dijo sentado en el suelo con su rostro oculto entre rodillas y un aura negra sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Es espléndido, pero…es un verdadero monstruo al momento de entrenarnos, pareciera que no tiene corazón.

\- Lamento escuchar eso. – Escucharon de nuevo los gritos, esta vez entre Ino, Sakura y Karin por estar al lado del Uchiha, el cual se acercaba a ellos dos.

\- ¿No estaba Naruto con ustedes? – les pregunto al ver a Shin, luego se le acerco Juugo.

\- No, él está en otros asuntos, así que el no participara en los exámenes.

\- Extraño, pensé que estaría completamente feliz de ser chunnin

\- Dijo que aún no era momento para aparecerse, o algo así – les dijo su compañero de cabellera naranja – dijo que lo veríamos más adelante.

\- Sinceramente, yo creo que se escondió porque no tiene lo suficiente para los exámenes. – Voltearon a ver a Kiba quien se acercaba a ellos. – No tiene lo necesario, eso es todo o tal vez tuvo miedo ¿Quién sabe?

Para nueve personas esas palabras estaban fuera de lugar, no lo conocían bien, no sabían sobre su forma de ser y jamás convivieron con él, solo se guiaban por su apariencia.

\- Oye, pulgoso – el Inuzuka volteo y se encontró con una pelirroja completamente enojada - ¿Qué dijiste de Naruto?

\- Lo siento, pero eso es algo completamente cierto. – Esta vez fue Sakura – No paso el examen de gennin, de hecho lo corrieron de la academia por su falta de talento. Luego aparece nuevamente como gennin, pero no lo hemos visto haciendo ni una sola misión, para mí es un perdedor. – La pelirroja estaba en su límite, estaba a punto de salir a golpearla, pero para fortuna de Sakura alguien interrumpio en el momento exacto.

\- Oigan, les recomiendo que no hagan tanto ruido. – Es un joven de lentes, cabello largo color azul plateado, el que se acercaba a ellos. – Están llamando la atención de la mayoría de los participantes.

Eso era algo cierto, con su pequeña confrontación llamaron la atención de todos los gennin del cuarto de cada una de las naciones, se dieron cuenta en específico de dos grupos. Uno era el de la arena, el cual miraba con mucha atención al Uchiha y el otro era un grupo de traje militar color gris, parecían un tanto interesados en el Uchiha también.

\- ¿Disculpa? – el de los lentes volteo para ver a Hinata acercarse a él, le pareció una linda chica debido al sonrojo en sus mejillas y el juego entre dedos.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Cierto, mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto, este es mi tercer intento.

\- ¿Tercer intento?

\- Así es, ya lo he intentado antes, pero realmente es un examen difícil. Algunos de aquí también vienen a repetir el examen.

\- Eso significa que realmente es pesado – dijo Shikamaru acercándose a los demás – que problemático.

\- Deja de decir problemático – le dijo su compañera colocándose a un lado suyo.

\- Aun así es problemático

\- Creo que tiene razón, – les dijo el de las gafas – bueno ¿Qué tal esto? – Les mostro unas cartas en blanco a ellos.

\- ¿Qué son? – Pregunto la pelirrosa mirando el mazo en manos del chico. – Yo solo veo cartas en blanco.

\- Son cartas que al aplicarles chakra te muestran los datos de cada shinobi, por ejemplo. – Coloca una en el suelo y con un dedo aplica su chakra para mostrar la información de sí mismo. – Esta es la mía.

\- Sorprendente.

\- Con esto pueden saber cada dato de cada participante.

\- ¿Incluye personas de otras aldeas? – le pregunto el Uchiha interesado en esta información, tenía a tres personas en mente, en especial a uno de ellos para saber su estado.

\- Claro ¿Estas interesado en alguien?

\- En tres personas, Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto. – Se sorprendieron por el último, no está participando en el examen y aun así quiere saber sobre ese niño.

\- Hasta sabes sus nombres, eso me facilita más las cosas, veamos. – Saco tres cartas, cada una la coloco en el suelo y aplico su chakra a cada una de ellas, mostrando los datos de los tres.

\- ¿Qué dice? – se acercaron Juugo y Karin, se sorprendió de ver a su primo en una tarjeta, aunque noto algo extraño en ella.

\- Sabaku no Gaara, nueve misiones rango C, cero misiones rango D…sorprendente ocho misiones rango B y dos rango A, este muchacho es de temer. – La sorpresa callo sobre los chicos, todos han hecho solo misiones rango C y D, con excepción de tres de ellos, pero aun así esto era algo sorprendente. – Dice que en todas sus misiones jamás obtuvo un solo rasguño.

\- (¿Realmente es humano?) – se preguntó Sakura al voltear a ver al pelirrojo, al verlo parecía interesado en Saske – (Es un monstruo, espero que no nos toque pelear contra el)

\- Bien Hyuga Neji, veintiséis misiones rango D, diecinueve rango C y cuatro rango B, es rápido y fuerte. Por lo visto espero un año para poder realizar los exámenes – Hinata miraba a su alrededor, hay estaba su primo observándola con una cara llena de odio, bajo la mirada, sabía muy bien el odio que le tenía a la rama principal, pero fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por el chico de las tarjetas – Uzumaki Naruto…esto es extraño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el Uchiha al mirar la tarjeta, se sorprendió al verla, y noto que los demás también. - ¿Qué significa esto?

Después de todo uno nunca encuentra información en blanco, solo decía su nombre y un TS en habilidades y fuerzas, incluso misiones no tenía ninguna, todo decía TS- eso significa que es ultra secreto, jamás espere ver esto, es la primera vez que veo una tarjeta así.

\- ¿Ultra secreto? – Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, sabía muy bien que el rubio era algo extraño, pero que incluso sus habilidades estuvieran en secreto lo hacía más extraño.

\- Eso significa que tal vez Naruto tenga habilidades que ninguno de nosotros tenga que saber.

Esas palabras que dijo Shino fueron el detonante para que algunos de sus compañeros comenzaran a reírse, pero otros realmente lo pensaban seriamente, incluso sus compañeros jamás habían visto a Naruto demostrar algún despliegue de habilidades. Es como si no tuviera ninguna o solo las estuviera guardando para sí mismo, la pelirroja miraba el techo, esto no pasó desapercibido para Saske.

\- ¿Sabes algo?

\- Generalmente Naruto-san siempre aparece para decirnos nuestras misiones, solo participa en ellas cuando son de clas para nuestros entrenamientos, nunca fue a las de clase B, solamente en esos momentos lo mirábamos.

\- ¿Ya han hecho misiones clase B?

\- Si

\- Sorprendente – ellos solamente hicieron una clase B y solo porque fueron engañados por su cliente - ¿Cuántas?

\- Creo que unas cinco – más que Neji y sus compañeros – aun así nos sorprendimos mucho al ver que Naruto-san no participaría en el examen.

\- Parece que lo conoces muy bien.

\- Si, es mi primo – le dijo para irse con sus compañeros, eso lo sorprendió ¡Naruto tiene una prima! Por lo visto siempre lo va a estar sorprendiendo.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto una chica de cabello negro y ropa militar verde

\- Que esta de boca suelta – le contesto otro de mismo uniforme pero con cabellos alborotados y una sonrisa con aires de grandeza.

\- Hay que cerrársela – le dijo otro completamente vendado del rostro, solo se podían apreciar los ojos, su chamarra gris tenía las mangas más largas que las de sus compañeros.

Se movieron rápido, pasaron entre las personas como si de una sombra fuera, no dejaban rastro o sonido que los delatara mientras se movían, pero unos ojos los veían con mucha cautela, sabían que tramaban algo, pero quería ver de lo que eran capaces sus contrincantes. Uno de ellos descubrió su brazo izquierdo, mostrando un artefacto metálico con varios hoyuelos que cubría la mayor parte del ante brazo, su objetivo el chico de lentes con las tarjetas.

Este se alcanzó a percatar, ya estaba listo para recibir el golpe, pero en ese mismo instante, escucharon un objeto metálico incrustarse en otro, cancelaron su ataque al ver tal objeto, era un kunai incrustado en el aparato del hombre de las vendas. Estaban sorprendidos y el dueño del arma asustado, solo un poco más y ese cuchillo hubiera atravesado su brazo por completo.

\- Es bueno ver que tienen ansias por comenzar pronto. – Todos los ocupantes del salón observaron sobre un pequeño escenario, no más alto que un tobillo, a un niño de no más de 12 años, completamente vendado de la nariz asía arriba, solo mostraba su boca, mentón y mejillas. – Pero recomiendo que esa agresividad la guarden hasta otro momento, ya tendrán su oportunidad de pelearse.

Para Saske y sus compañeros esa voz se les hacía conocida, estaban seguros que ese era el mini anbu que conocieron en la misión del constructor de puentes, pero había algo diferente, en ese muchacho. Se mostraba menos presencia, recordaban una presencia completamente imponente con ese mini anbu, pero con este era diferente, más relajada, tranquila, casi inocente, no parecía un verdadero shinobi.

Pero aun así, el lanzar un kunai, el cual logro atravesar metal, significaba que en realidad era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Escucharon una nueva explosión, el cuarto se llenó de humo, al despejarse se dejó observar una gran cantidad de personas con el mismo traje que el niño.

\- Bien, dejen de estar peleando que es el momento de su examen. – Voltearon a ver un hombre de gabardina negra con un paliacate y rostro lleno de cicatrices, su rostro era duro como la piedra al igual que su mirada. – Les aseguro que desearan jamás haber participado.

\- Ya comenzó. – Dijo un rubio mirando a las afueras del salón donde se aplicaba el examen, a su lado estaban Kakashi, Kurenai, Azuma y Gai – Esperemos que pasen todos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El examinador y el observador.**

Después de que aparecieran los examinadores, pasaron a un salón diferente en donde tomarían un examen escrito, para muchos esto fue una gran sorpresa. Esperaban que fuera mas de mostrar habilidades y listo, pero resulto ser lo contrario, no habían estudiado nada, no sabían de que trataría ese examen y peor aún… ¡Los estarían vigilando!

El hombre de la gabardina se llama Morino Ibiki, lo primero que hizo fue llevarlos a un salón en donde por cada escalón había una meza común para cuatro alumnos, todos estarían revueltos, en otras palabras no estarían sentados con ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Por lo que tendrían que figurarse alguna manera para poder pasar el examen y más sabiendo las reglas que se les impusieron.

Dichas reglas eran un punto menos por cada respuesta errónea y el examen constaba de diez preguntas, de las cuales la última pregunta no estaba incluida en el examen y sería dada al cabo de una hora de comenzado el examen. La última regla era la que los tenía completamente consternados, aquel que fuera descubierto dos veces copiando en el examen, sería automáticamente dado de baja del examen y no pasaría a la segunda etapa.

Ya dadas las reglas y el reloj marcando la hora, comenzaron el examen inmediatamente. El de la gabardina miraba a todos alumnos sentados en sus sillas, poniendo atención a cada expresión en los rostros, sonrío al ver la expresión inicial…desconcierto. Esperaba esa expresión debido a las preguntas que colocaron, debía darle las gracias a cierto rubio estudiante suyo, por aconsejarlo de cómo ponerlos en un ambiente tenso.

Miro a los observadores, que eran en realidad los otros shinobis que lo acompañaron y se dieron de voluntarios. Todos tenían armas preparadas en sus manos, lo que daba más presión a los candidatos de no hacer alguna trampa, miro a uno de esos voluntarios, era un anbu realmente. El mismo Hokage lo recomendó para acompañarlo en la evaluación y sabía muy bien la razón cuando lo conoció la primera vez.

Tiene un excelente oído, es por eso que estaba en este lugar, estaba para evaluarlos en sus habilidades, mientras que el mismo los estaría vigilando y evaluando con su vista. Noto como sacaba un lápiz un tanto diferente a otros y empezó escribir, ya tenía a alguien en la mira, miro a los grupos, muchos se estaban desesperando y empezaban a copiar a su compañeros de a lado, eran demasiado notorios para cualquiera de los observadores, uno acabo con un kunai en su examen haciendo que todos se quedara petrificados.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – le pregunto uno de los gennin al observador que lanzo el arma.

\- Fuiste descubierto dos veces, es necesario que dejes el examen y salgas del salón.

\- Eso no es cierto ¿Tienes alguna evidencia de que fui yo? O de que realmente intente hacer trampa…vamos ¡DEMUES…! – solo fueron segundos para que el chico estuviera en contra de la pared con el mismo kunai de antes ahora amenazando su cuello.

\- La verdad muchacho es muy simple, en este cuarto existe un total de 11 observadores, de los cuales dos son evaluadores y todos descubrimos tus dos intentos. Es mejor que salgas de aquí sin hacer escándalo.

Después de esta demostración, comenzaron a impacientarse más de lo usual, realmente se había creado el ambiente correcto de tensión, frustración y presión para esta parte del examen. Miro de nuevo al mini observador, no paraba de sacar notas de sus hojas…se preguntaba a cuantos ya había descubierto.

En otro salón cuatro maestros no paraban de impacientarse, querían descubrir cómo les estaba yendo a sus alumnos, un rubio estaba sentado en el sillón con ellos, entre una mujer de cabello negro y ojos de un color inusual, ojos color rojo y un hombre de barba de ojos color café.

\- ¿Alguna noticia sobre nuestros protegidos? – pregunto un hombre de traje color verde para deporte de una sola pieza con su banda en la cintura, de cabello de tazón y grandes cejas.

\- Lo descubriremos dentro de una hora…más o menos – le dijo otro de cabello plateado, con una máscara cubriendo desde su nariz hasta su barbilla y su banda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo – dicen que este año realmente será difícil.

\- ¿Quién es el examinador ahora? – pregunto la mujer mirando a sus tres compañeros

\- Morino Ibiki – les contesto el rubio – realmente la tienen difícil.

\- Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Qué no es tu maestro? – pregunto el de la barba mirando al chico.

\- Si…realmente me pone nervioso ese ramo…no me gusta torturar a la gente.

\- ¿Tan cruel es? – pregunto Kurenai al ver el semblante pálido del niño.

\- Es un sádico – dijo el maestro de grandes ceja con sus manos cruzando sus dedos y recargando el mentón en ellas - ¿No has escuchado sobre él?

\- No, realmente no.

\- Es el encargado del área de interrogatorios…es un verdadero sádico, como dice Naruto la tienen difícil.

\- Aun así no comprendo.

\- Ibiki es un especialista en el pensamiento y comportamiento humano, sabe muy bien como descubrir tus puntos débiles y utilizarlos en tu contra. – Le explico el de barba mientras intentaba sacar un cigarrillo, pero el rubio se lo quito de inmediato para tirarlo a un bote cercano sin mover su cabeza. – Perdón…en todo caso, si él está dentro significa que tal vez muchos no logren pasar.

\- Pasaran…después de todo…para esto entrenaron – dijo el rubio sonriendo, logrando que los demás se tranquilizaran y recuperaran los ánimos de antes.

El colocarse la venda solo era para hacerse concentrar más en su otro sentido, el oído. Escuchaba varias cosas desde que empezó el examen, movimientos de lápices, al igual que los golpeteos de estos al tocar el papel sobre la meza, el sonido al momento de escribir, el pasar de las manos por sus cabellos por la desesperación, también escuchaba a sus compañeros observadores moverse para poder descubrir a algún candidato haciendo trampas.

El notaba a varios, empezó a escribir en cuanto escucho el crujir de la madera por el peso de alguno de ellos, al inclinarse para ver a sus compañeros o la silla al raspar el suelo por intentar levantarse para copiar al de enfrente…nunca eran los mismos, porque notaba cuando volteaban a ver a los demás compañeros y los sonidos eran de diferentes direcciones.

Nunca del mismo lugar, por lo que se le hacía fácil identificar quienes estaban realmente pensando en cómo resolver las respuestas…o estaban intentando descubrir la trampa del examen. Fue al poco tiempo que descubrió sonidos singulares, parecían insectos moviéndose por todo el salón, solo se detenían los zumbidos cerca de algunos exámenes, pero regresaban a un solo lugar, era uno de los candidatos...por su olor debía ser un Aburame, eso explicaba todo.

Los Aburame siempre han sido especialistas en manipular insectos shinobi para cualquier tipo de infiltración o combate de larga distancia, sonrío. Era el primero en mostrar una habilidad y en darse cuenta de la verdadera intención del examen…evaluar su capacidad de infiltración y obtención de información.

Empezó a notar más sonidos, manos haciendo sellos, algunos pequeños ladridos, el sonido de cables en el techo, movimiento de un par de brazos cruzados para luego escuchar escribir al dueño, el cuerpo de una persona caer por unos segundos a la meza y luego levantarse y tomar sus hojas…esto se le hizo curioso. Había notado que esa persona, en cuanto tubo su examen en mano comenzó a contestarlo sin necesidad de buscar a alguien que copiar…o era muy una persona muy lista o solo estaba alardeando.

Después de escuchar esto, escucho a otras dos personas empezando a escribir, una después de la otra, por lo visto alguien había hecho alguna técnica para obtener las respuestas y después pasársela a sus compañeros sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Giro su rostro para obtener el rastro aromático, eran flores de diferentes tipos y aromas…Yamanaka.

Es la única familia que le llego a la mente en cuanto relaciono todos los datos, esta familia podía utilizar técnicas de control mental esa era su especialidad. Ahora entendía el porque de todo, después escucho el sonido de algo diminuto moverse, el sonido era algo que asía fricción entre si mismo, como si fuera tierra deslizándose entre si misma…ahora que recordaba había algunos candidatos de la aldea de la arena, lo mas seguro es que alguno de ellos este utilizando una técnica de su aldea. Sonrío en cuanto noto a varios candidatos con habilidades para la infiltración y recolección de datos, había desde control mental hasta, por lo que noto, doujutsus en el salón, volteo asía el examinador asintiendo.

El examinador miraba detalladamente cada candidato, intentando descubrir quienes ya habían descubierto el propósito de este examen. Noto varias promesas entre ellos, una niña utilizando espejos para copiar a todos los alumnos y pasar de esta manera a su compañero, el cual le respondía con apretarse la banda de color rojo de su frente, el chico le recordó un poco a Gai por su gran parecido. Observo a un chico con un perrito en su cabeza que solo ladraba cada momento que veía algo interesante…no le dio mucha espina, aunque utilizar un animal para infiltrarse no parecía mala idea, luego descubrió a un candidato agitar la mano, pareciera que estaba intentando de alejar un insecto y en efecto era eso.

Solo que no era uno, si no varios candidatos con el mismo problema, debía de ser el Aburame, ya que era el único candidato con la habilidad para controlar a los insectos en todo el lugar, ese era un gran talento. Había trabajado antes con esa familia y le sorprendió lo bastante hábiles que son, no solo en combate, sino también en recolección de datos y espionaje.

Noto a una pelirrubia hacer algunos sellos y dirigirlos a otra candidata de cabello rosa, no era necesario pensar tanto para saber quién era, era una Yamanaka, también noto al único Uchiha y dos Hyuga. Realmente había buenos candidatos en este año, miro a otro lado era uno de la arena lo observaba concentrarse, aparecieron algunas partículas de arena para dispersarse y obstaculizar a otro candidato, en unos segundos se formó un ojo hecho de pura arena.

\- (Ese es un truco interesante.) – Miro al mini anbu, observo que le asentía, eso significaba que les daba su visto bueno – (Si un anbu se los da, significa que tienen posibilidades.)

Antes de decir algo, logro observar algunos puntos negros moverse entre los escritorios y las escaleras, el mini anbu también lo noto. Este movió su rostro para poder escuchar mejor el sonido, a la vez que tomaba algunas partículas del aire con su nariz, era tinta. El examinador busco quien la estaba controlando, realmente era extraño el descubrir una habilidad como esa, ya que realmente era difícil lograr un control sobre algo líquido que no sea suiton, por lo visto realmente tendrían promesas.

Ibiki noto a otro grupo de tres, una chica pelirroja, uno de cabello azul y otro chico de cabello naranja, no había nada en particular, hasta que noto al mini shinobi mirar fijamente al de cabello naranja, volvió su mirada, realmente no parecía haber problema alguno, hasta que observo que cerca de su mano, había un pequeño ratoncito comiendo un poco de queso para luego salir corriendo del lugar con su premio. Sus otros dos compañeros estaban respondiendo su examen, miro sonreír a su compañero examinador y mirar el reloj, faltaban unos segundos para terminar la primera parte del examen, hasta que noto a un chico elevar su mano.

\- ¿Puedo ir al baño? – era uno de los de la arena

\- Que uno de los encargados te acompañe. – solo pasaron unos momentos cuando uno de los observadores se levantó y ato sus manos – Es solo para evitar incidentes.

Su compañero señalo al observador haciendo una negativa, asintió, sabía a qué se refería con esa señal, un infiltrado.

Los dos se encontraban en el baño, solo estaba calmando esa necesidad básica de sacar ciertos líquidos, el guardia estaba a su lado mirando la pared, mientras caía arena de su rostro.

\- Los examinadores del examen son muy buenos, pero no son tan bueno como para detectar que tenían un examinador extra entre sus filas, verdad Karazu.

Unos minutos después ya se encontraba de vuelta en el salón, noto el lugar completamente callado y el de las cicatrices le dio el pase

\- ¿Te sirvió el truco de la marioneta? – Le pregunto Ibiki, el examinado se quedó estático al escucharlo, lo había descubierto – regresa a tu asiento, estamos por terminar.

\- (Me descubrió, vio a través de mi truco ¿Cómo?) – Miro a los demás observadores, dedujo solo a uno, el chico que nunca dejaba de tomar notas, el de orejas y ojos cubiertos por una venda.

Pasó al lado de su hermana dejando un pequeño papel sobre su escritorio, la cual lo tomo rápidamente y empezó a resolver su examen. El observador miro a todos los presentes uno por uno, al término tomo la tiza y golpeo con ella el pizarrón para llamar la atención de todos. Al cerciorarse que los tenía con su completa atención, decidió que era el momento de hacer la décima pregunta.

\- Muy bien señores, bajen sus lápices, es el momento de hacer la décima pregunta del examen. – Todos colocaron suma atención ante lo siguiente. – Bien, para esta pregunta se les darán nuevas reglas.

\- ¿Cómo? – Dijeron todos y no era extraño el saberlo, significaba que esta pregunta era crucial para poder pasar el examen y era tan importante que podría causarles algún problema si no la contestaban como debe de ser.

\- La primera de todas, esta pregunta si se responde mal se le colocara una calificación reprobatoria, en otras palabras su calificación es cero. – El miedo y la consternación les cayo de golpe, eso significaba una cosa, que todo el esfuerzo anterior fue solo una prueba simple para ver habilidades y no tenía importancia para lo que venía. – Otra cosa más, si reprueban este examen jamás volverán a repetir el examen a Chunnin.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Empezaron los alborotos y maldiciones, para quince gennin esto era algo que los dejaba helados de la sorpresa ¿Cómo era posible que todo su futuro fuera decidido por una pregunta?

\- Eso es imposible, hay varios participantes que han realizado el examen antes – el observador se fijo en el chico de ojos felinos y tatuajes en sus mejillas.

\- Eso se debe a que nunca han aplicado el examen con migo. – La sonrisa los dejó helados, este hombre realmente hablaba en serio. – Los que no se sientan con las agallas suficientes para realizar la pregunta levanten la mano, así ese perdedor y sus compañeros se retiraran del examen y lo aran dentro de dos años, es la única ventaja que les doy.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – una chica de cabello rubio y largo…debía ser la Yamanaka de antes.

\- Que se retiran estratégicamente para hacerlo de nuevo en vez de fallar rotundamente en la pregunta… Aunque realmente, si fallan al menos se van con la certeza de que lo intentaron, fallaron, pero lo intentaron. No serán tan perdedores como los que se retiran, ¿quieren tomar el riesgo?

Palabras duras, ya se lo habían advertido. Ibiki era realmente duro con todos, esto era por los años de torturas que el realizo a lo largo de su vida. Definitivamente sabe como explotar la mente del ser humano, la primera vez que lo conoció se lo presento Naruto, le dijo que su habilidad sería muy buena para esta rama y valla que aprendió mucho. Incluso Naruto estaba a su lado en esos momentos de interrogaciones, pero ahora realmente lo veía en acción y solo tenía algo que decir, le hace palabra a su reputación. Escucho el mover de los músculos de un brazo elevándose y luego…

\- Yo me retiro. – El primero de muchos, se escuchaba triste y asustado, no lo culpaba. – Lo siento chicos, enserio lo siento…

Escucho el pasar de otras dos personas mas y luego el que levanto el brazo. Seguidos de esa persona comenzaron a levantarse más y más participantes, quedaban solo 24 aplicantes. En el aire circulaba el desconcierto y el miedo, todos esperaban que ninguno de sus compañeros elevara la mano, hasta que una chica golpeo la mesa.

\- ¡QUE NADIE LEVANTE LA MANO O YO MISMA LOS MATARE! ¡NIGUNO DE USTEDES SON UNOS COBARDES!

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos, incluso para un rubio que estaba por fuera de la ventana sonriendo por la acción de su prima.

\- Creo que me preocupe de más. – El rubio bajo su cabeza para escuchar mejor al mini observador que estaba ahí.

\- Solo un poco

\- ¿Cómo les está yendo a todos?

\- Hay buenas promesas

\- Me agrada escuchar eso

\- De todos modos…no debiste haber venido, lo sabrías mas tarde cuando…

\- Lo se, pero son mis compañeros y amigos, además de que soy responsable de ellos

\- Entonces ve con bien, te enseñare los resultados más tarde.

\- Gracias – dijo desapareciendo entre una pequeña cortina de hojas.

El ambiente se había relajado después del grito de la pelirroja, ahora todos estaban sonriendo y se mostraban más tranquilos, el examinador miro a cada participante y parecía que no cambiarían de parecer.

\- ¿Están seguros de no querer desistir ahora?

\- "Jamás me retracto de mis palabras, ese es mi camino Ninja", eso es lo que dice mi primo y lo pienso seguir. – La sorpresa inundo el salón para varios participantes, solo conocían a un chico que podría decir esas palabras. Saske ya lo sabía así que solo asintió, la risa del examinador los dejo perplejos y más la sonrisa.

\- Incluso ahora ese muchacho sale con eso.

\- ¿A que se refiere? – pregunto la rubia del grupo al ver al examinador sonriendo.

\- Hace mucho conocí a un chico que dijo las mismas palabras…bien, todos los presentes en este salón quedan – todos estaban nerviosos y sin comprender ¿Cuál era la décima pregunta? – Aprobados

\- ¡¿QUEEE?!

\- Así es. – Miraron al mini observador levantarse para empezar a quitarse las vendas, dejando ver ojos azules y cabello castaño, era un deleite para algunas aplicantes del lugar. – En una misión, tienen que tomar decisiones muy importantes y arriesgadas que pueden influir en el resultado.

\- Esas decisiones son de suma importancia, – era ahora el examinador quien se estaba quitando su paliacate – una mala decisión puede llegar a causar serios problemas – al descubrirse la cabeza mostró algo que dejo completamente aterrados a los muchachos, su cabeza estaba sin cabello pero llena de cicatrices – y estas pueden llegar a ser las consecuencias.

Se coloco de nuevo su tela para decir algunas palabras nuevas, pero resulto ser que en ese instante la ventana fue destruida, dando paso a una esfera de tela; la cual se desdoblo para ser colgada en cada esquina con algunos kunai y apareciera una mujer de cabello púrpura de unos 23 años de edad, un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado, que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos, con una minifalda naranja y un colmillo de serpiente como colgante.

\- ¡Muy bien, felicidades por pasar ahora síganme a la segunda etapa! – Todos estaban con una gota sobre su nuca, incluyendo observadores y examinadores.

\- Anko-chan… - la nombrada miro al mini observador, al verlo salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Te extrañe mucho – le dijo apretándolo en un abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba entre sus pechos hasta que escucho un carraspeo – a Ibiki, aun estas hay.

\- ¿Puedes dejarlo?, lo estas asfixiando – la chica miro al castaño golpeando su hombro intentando llamar su atención.

\- Lo siento. – lo bajo al suelo con cuidado dejando que tomara un poco de aire.

\- Anko-chan, no cambias nunca. – Dijo después de tomar aire, entre los tres miraban a los que pasaron el examen. El castaño miro a un chica de ojos perla y le sonrío, por alguna razón ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

\- Creo que alguien ya tiene competencia. – Le dijo en broma al castaño la examinadora

\- Anko-chan ¿Celosa?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Solo se escucho una pequeña explosión de humo dejando solos a los dos examinadores. – Rayos siempre se me escapa.

\- Sabes que es menor de edad ¿Verdad Anko?

\- No te metas Ibiki, que el será mío cuando sea mayor

\- No la voy a dejar acercársele. – Es lo que escucharon algunos alumnos de la Hyuga presente, quien miraba de forma asesina a la examinadora.

\- Oye Shino ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

\- no lo sé Kiba, pero es mejor no molestarla por ahora. – Su compañero asintió en respuesta, después de todo ya habían visto lo que una Hinata enojada podía hacer.

En la sala de maestros entro un rubio de doce años, con su banda sobre sus ojos, con un rostro completamente rojo y atrás de él el castaño con el mismo color de rostro.

\- ¿Qué les paso a ustedes? – Les pregunto Kurenai al verlos llegar.

\- Digamos que uno casi fue asfixiado y el otro "observo" eso. – Les dijo el castaño al entrar. Pero ambos retomaron la compostura y después de un pequeño suspiro se relajaron. – Les tenemos buenas noticias.

\- Todos pasaron, ahora hay que esperar a que pasen la segunda etapa…les tengo una buena sorpresa. – Les dijo el rubio sonriendo ante ellos. - ¿Adivinen quien va a ser el réferi de la preliminares y las finales?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Antes de la segunda etapa**

Era la sorpresa el ver el tan famoso bosque de la muerte para los participantes, se les había dado un día de descanso para prepararse para esta parte del examen, todos fueron a sus casas para tomar armas, comida y provisiones; al igual que todo lo indispensable para acampar, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al llegar al bosque y admirarlo. No esperaban que en un lugar como aquel fueran a realizar la segunda etapa de su examen y mas aun, que pasarían cinco días adentro. Como se los explico la examinadora de cabello morado que tenían delante suyo.

\- Bien, vamos a decirles las reglas de nuevo. – Les dijo haciendo que posaran toda su atención en ella. – Este es el bosque de la muerte, tiene un total de 20 Km. de diámetro y en el centro a 10 Km. se encuentra una torre. Es su tarea llegar a esa torre con estos dos rollos. – dijo mostrando un rollo de color azul y otro blanco.

"A cada equipo se les dará un rollo solamente, su misión en esta etapa es llegar a la torre con estos dos pergaminos. No se permiten los mismos o serán expulsados, si abren el pergamino, llegan sin uno de ellos o descubrimos que uno es falso, serán automáticamente suspendidos y expulsados del examen.

\- ¿Qué ocurre si alguien abre el rollo? – La examinadora miro al chico con el cachorrito sobre su cabeza para darle una sonrisa que lo dejo helado.

\- No creo que quieran morir ¿verdad? – Por el mismo miedo asintieron. – Perfecto, ahora necesito que todos ustedes firmen este papel.

\- ¿Para qué sirve? – le pregunto esta vez la Yamanaka.

\- Este papel nos deslinda de toda responsabilidad si les ocurre algo dentro del bosque, no queremos tener problemas si ustedes llegan a morir adentro. – Les dijo sonriendo, por lo que se quedaron más congelados en su lugar ¿Qué acaso no había algo que ver con su muerte en este examen? – Una cosa mas, solo pueden entrar con su equipamiento shinobi, nada de alimentos.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sin comida que vamos a hacer? – Por alguna razón, esa reacción no le sorprendió a la examinadora, ya que fue un Akimichi el que dijo eso, sabía de antemano que algunos de ellos eran un tanto…glotones.

\- Tendrán que valerse de la naturaleza, vamos les servirá de ejercicio y experiencia, solo por favor no mueran.

La misma sonrisa de nuevo, realmente eso no los animaba mucho. Decidieron ir a dejar sus cosas y prepararse para lo que les vendría, solo el equipo ocho dejo todos los alimentos y artículos de belleza por parte de sus dos compañeros. Shikamaru estaba revisando los papeles antes de firmarlos, no quería llevarse una sorpresa mas tarde, tenían un plazo de una hora todavía para entregar sus papeles, por lo que decidió descansar unos momentos, solo serían algunos minutos de descanso.

Estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió alguien cerca suyo, debía ser Chouji para descansar junto a el, así que decidió moverse a un lado para darle espacio.

\- Aun tan dormilón como siempre Shikamaru. – abrió sus ojos de golpe, conocía esa voz, se levanto de golpe y miro al niño que tenía enfrente suyo. – Pareces sorprendido, ¿Cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma?

\- Naruto – dijo al ver al rubio con su banda sobre sus ojos como siempre, por lo visto eso un no cambia - ¿Cómo lo supiste si no me puedes ver con esa banda?

\- Por el olor

\- ¿El olor?

\- Cada sentimiento tiene un olor en particular, además de que puedo escuchar muy bien, no conozco a nadie que ronque como tu Shikamaru.

\- ¿Ronco?

\- No muy fuerte, casi imperceptible.

\- Me da gusto verte de nuevo.

\- ¿Ese es Naruto? – Los dos giraron su rostro, el rubio se guío por el sonido de la voz, por lo que escucho era Chouji y alguien más a su espalda. – Que sorpresa.

No se esperaba un fuerte abrazo de parte de su amigo, sonrío ante tal acto, por alguna razón lo sentía más fuerte que antes.

\- Te escuchas bien…y un poco preocupado Chouji ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Lo bajo al suelo con cuidado.

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Al gor… - Shikamaru alcanzo a tapar la boca de su compañera antes de que terminara la palabra.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Ino?

\- Baka, recuerda que esa palabra es taboo para Chouji. – Le dijo Shikamaru al oído

\- Perdón, bueno, le prohibieron llevarse comida al bosque al igual que otras cosas.

\- Ya veo. – El rubio coloco una mano en el hombro de Chouji, mirando asía su pecho, lo cual tomo por extraño al chico. – En esta etapa del examen los van a probar no solo en habilidades de combate, también en supervivencia en terrenos inhóspitos y esta diseñada para llevarlos al límite de sus sentidos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Ino estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico que fue expulsado de la academia y mas tarde fuera nombrado Gennin supiera de esto.

\- Me lo han contado, realmente quisiera participar, pero la verdad es que este examen yo no lo puedo realizar.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Shikamaru al escucharlo, Ino solo lo miraba lo miraba como algo menor a ella

\- Lo sabrán mas tarde, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ver a mis compañeros de equipo.

\- Si, tus locos compañeros están de aquel lado, deben ser por lo menos mejores que tu para que estén en el examen. Que lastima que tú no puedas hacerlo, aunque no creo que lo pudieras pasar.

\- Oye Ino, te estás pasando.

\- Vamos, realmente crees que Naruto pueda pasar este examen con los ojos cerrados…bueno abiertos.

\- Ino…

\- Déjala Shikamaru, realmente tiene razón, no lo hubiera pasado con los ojos abiertos – dijo sonriendo para empezar a caminar.

\- Naruto – Chouji escucho toda la conversación, así que se acerco para intentar desmentir a su compañera, pero lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tranquilo Chouji, lo harás bien, recuerda que debes proteger a tu equipo a toda costa, en especial a Ino.

\- ¿Por qué a Ino?

\- Es fuerte, pero jamás ha peleado contra otros shinobis mas experimentados. Se muy bien que han hecho misiones tipo B, pero en todas ellas eran Shinobis que no han asesinado a alguien, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Realmente era cierto, en todas sus misiones que les a tocado combatir contra otros shinobis, su maestro enfrentaba a los de rango mayor y dejaba a los de menor nivel como ellos.

\- Siempre estoy con el Hokage, es normal que descubra algo de mis amigos.

\- Naruto, no se si yo…

\- Eres fuerte, mas de lo que crees, te aseguro que lo harás bien. Shikamaru es muy listo, te aseguro que ya tiene unos cuantos planes para pasar esta etapa y te tienen a ti, eres el mas fuerte del equipo, cuídalos a los dos.

\- ¿Crees que soy el más fuerte?

\- claro que si, no dejes que te atemoricen y no dejes que te afecten los comentarios de los demás, si te dicen gordo – sintió como despedía furia su amigo – solamente no les hagas caso, solo te causara problemas.

\- Me…me…me dijiste…

\- Chouji, – el chico se tranquilizo al sentir la mano en su hombro – no dejes que te afecten esas palabras, solo perderás con enojarte.

Miro al rubio caminar de nuevo, alejándose esta vez con rumbo a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¿Qué te aconsejo Chouji? – Miro a Shikamaru, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cosa que sorprendió al Akimichi, si sonreía su amigo, pero en contadas veces lo había visto hacerlo.

\- Como siempre dejando muy buenos consejos

\- ¿Tu físico?

\- Si.

\- Te he dicho lo mismo muchas veces. – La mirada de su amigo era un tanto triste, y miraba la espalda del rubio – Si, también quisiera que participara.

\- Quien sabe, a lo mejor no lo encontramos de nuevo, siempre nos da sorpresas.

\- Si, tienes razón…aunque sería problemático.

Aún tenía problemas para decidir que dejar y que no dejar, su maestro les advirtió que solo llevaran armas y un cambio de ropa como máximo, al igual que algunos rollos para almacenar armas. Ahora ante ellos miraban una hoja a la cual no sabían si firmar o no, esa era en este momento su más grande indecisión. Les dijeron que esta etapa del examen es un tanto complicada ¡Pero no les dijeron que en realidad era de supervivencia! Necesitaban firmar cada uno de ellos la hoja para poder participar, se miraron nuevamente y decidieron firmarla.

En cuanto firmaron mandaron a su compañero a dejar los papeles, más no se esperaba encontrarse con Naruto a medio camino, se quedo paralizada al verlo caminar a ella con esa sonrisa, se paro a solo centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración y mas el tomar entre sus dedos algo de su cabello para poder olerlo.

\- Aun hueles a flores.

\- Na…Naruto-kun – si no fuera posible el ponerse mas nerviosa no lo haría, pero la verdad es que en este momento estaba por desmayarse y mas cuando paso su mano por su rostro.

\- Puedo verte perfectamente…pero no puedo ver tus ojos, quisiera verlos.

\- Yo…lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, no fue culpa de nadie – ¿De nadie? Eso se preguntaba, después de lo que le hicieron aun tenía corazón para perdonar a las personas que le hicieron tan terrible maldad - ¿Sorprendida? Cuando pierdes algo descubres otras cosas.

\- Naruto-kun, yo no se si pueda pasar este examen.

\- Has entrenado duro para este momento, se que lo harás bien.

Bajo la mirada, pero sintió algo que la dejo congelada, algo calido, amistoso y breve, pero mas importante, amoroso. Desde que empezaron a "verse" seguidamente siempre la sorprendía con eso, un beso, un beso en la frente.

"Da lo mejor de ti, ten confianza en ti misma y siempre ten…

\- La mente en blanco al pelear y aparta las emociones, siempre enfocada en tus oponentes y en tu propósito – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lo cual provoco una sonrisa en ambos.

\- Gana y te llevare a cenar. – Escucho su corazón palpitar mas fuerte y su presión arterial elevarse, el sonido de la sangre inundar sus mejillas y el movimiento de sus músculos para la sonrisa, solo necesitaba eso para alegrarse el día, hacerla sonreír. – Da lo mejor de ti Hinata-chan.

\- Hai

Paso con cada uno de sus excompañeros, en algunos noto el despreció asía el, pero eso no le sorprendía y más viniendo de Sakura. Por alguna razón no le caía bien, pero bueno, no a todo el mundo le tiene que caer bien, solo le faltaba un grupo, su grupo. Escucho el sonar de las aves, al igual que un pequeño olor a perfume que su prima siempre utilizaba, siguió ambos sentidos y ahí descubrió a su equipo discutiendo como siempre. Karin discutiendo con Shin, lo más seguro un asunto sin importancia, movió su cabeza para poder escuchar mejor los sonidos de los pequeños animalitos que llegaban junto a Juugo.

\- Escucho que ustedes se llevan tan bien como siempre – los tres voltearon rápidamente al reconocer esa voz, Karin fue la primera en ir a abrazarlo. Fue tan fuerte el impulso que ambos cayeron al suelo – Karin-chan, tan entusiasta como siempre.

\- Naruto-san, dime, nos das un consejo para la segunda etapa.

\- No sé si deba dárselos o no, por el momento ayúdame a levantarme.

\- Claro – Se levantó ella primero para poder extender su mano, el elevo su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro para intentar encontrarla, al encontrarla le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Escuche que estaban discutiendo Shin y tu Karin ¿Puedo saber cuál fue la razón?

\- Pensaba que como es un examen de supervivencia, deberíamos no mostrar todas nuestras habilidades hasta el último momento y mejor utilizar trampas para obtener el pergamino.

\- ¿Pergamino?

\- Tenemos que llegar a una torre que esta al centro del bosque, dentro de cinco días con dos rollos, uno azul y uno blanco. – Juugo se coloco justamente enfrente del rubio para que pudiera escucharlo con claridad. – Solo nos darán uno de ellos.

\- Por lo que tienen que conseguir el otro – El rubio asintió ante esto - ¿Qué dice Karin-san?

\- Yo digo que demos con todo y salgamos corriendo directo a la torre para pasar la prueba.

\- Ambos tienen buenas ideas, pero en esta ocasión apoyo a Shin-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Karin-chan, te aseguro que la prueba no termina solo llegando al bosque. Además de que necesitaras todas tus fuerzas mas adelante, por favor mientras recorren el camino estén atentos a todo tipo de ataques, desde emboscadas a ataques directo y siempre preparados para lo peor, así fuimos entrenados.

\- Hai – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo viendo al rubio, era raro verlo de manera sería, pero sabían que cuando lo hacía era por una muy buena razón

\- Creen trampas y roben el rollo, si es posible obtener dos del mismo tipo háganlo, si no, salgan a toda velocidad para llegar a la torre. Juugo mantente alerta, diles a tus amigos que te estén mandando información y si es posible que los ayuden atacando a los enemigos.

\- Hai.

Comenzó a acercarse a una pequeña ave, la cual con un par de aleteos llego ante las palmas del chico, se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente entre si y en realidad es cierto. De los cuatro, era el segundo con una habilidad única…en realidad dos, pero la segunda le tenía miedo, solo Naruto lograba tranquilizarlo cuando estaba fuera de control y es que realmente no se podía controlar por completo cuando utilizaba su segunda habilidad.

La primera es que desde chico podía comunicarse con los animales de cualquier tipo y forma, es por eso que su sensei lo entreno primero en esta habilidad, termino de dar las ordenes y la pequeña ave salio volando a los adentros del bosque. El pequeño animalito aterrizo en una rama, mirando como acechaba entre los árboles un tigre de gran tamaño a un venado de grandes astas ya forradas de pequeño pelaje, significado de que pronto se caería para que mas tarde crecieran unas nuevas.

Bajo del árbol y se paro justamente sobre el lomo del cazador, este al sentirlo volteo su mirada y escucho el mensaje, solo fueron segundos para que el ave saliera volando, mientras el tigre volvía a lo suyo. Si algo sabían muy bien las criaturas de la naturaleza, no es solo el lugar en donde se encuentran en la cadena alimenticia, sino también, el rol que forman en la naturaleza, por esa misma razón jamás se pelean entre ellos. Se acomodó detrás de unos arbustos, espero el momento adecuado y utilizando sus patas traseras se lanzo a su presa con fauces y garras listas.

El sonido se escuchó tanto fuera como dentro del bosque, todos los aplicantes al escuchar el sonido de la presa caer en las garras de su cazador, cada chico y chica, se quedaron helados ante tal sonido, solo significaba una cosa, las personas no eran la únicas cosas porque preocuparse.

\- Bien, ya escucharon – todos miraron a la examinadora aun con sus rostros nerviosos. – No solo se deben de cuidar de sus demás compañeros, sino también de criaturas salvajes que se encuentren dentro del bosque, muchos han hecho este examen y pocos han pasado con vida.

Se esperaban una frase de aliento, pero en vez de eso les da unas frases de desconcierto y más aun diciéndoles que lo más seguro es que puedan morir antes de llegar a la torre aun con el pergamino en mano.

\- Va, no es de tener miedo "pocos han regresado con vida", estoy seguro de que nosotros pasaremos la prueba ¿Verdad Akamaru? – por su mejilla paso un kunai, lo cual lo dejo completamente helado y mas aun al ver otro amenazando su cuello.

\- Eres muy impulsivo y creído, esos son los primeros en morir – Kiba al voltear su rostro se encontró con la examinadora a su espalda, con kunai apuntando a su cuello – y más aún, son los que más me atraen.

Cambio su rostro a uno de molestia y sed de sangre en tan solo segundos, se giro rápido para descubrir a una persona acercarse a ella por detrás con el kunai que lanzo antes en mano

\- Lo siento, es que paso muy cerca de mí y logro cortarme algunos cabellos, te lo devuelvo. – Era una mujer de cabello largo y ojos serpentinos, con una banda de la hierba.

\- Gracias, pero la próxima por favor no te me acerques por la espalda, podría ser peligroso para ti. – Tomo el Kunai, pero de alguna manera sintió un instinto asesino conocido, uno terrible y peligroso que la envolvía cual serpiente fuera.

\- Lo recordare la próxima vez – observo como se alejaba con sus demás compañeros de equipo, eran dos grupos de la hierva por lo que observaba.

Ella escucho el carraspeo de uno de sus compañeros jounnin, al mirarlo este le señalo su reloj, indicación de quee era el momento para continuar con el examen.

"De acuerdo – soltó al chico del cachorro y se coloco enfrente de todos los grupos – bien es hora, entreguen todos sus papeles firmados en esta caseta. – Señalo un puesto de madera completamente tapado de una tela blanca con el Kanji de admisión.

"Aquí entregaran sus papeles firmados por equipo y se les entregara su rollo, al mismo tiempo se les dirá desde que puerta comenzaran su prueba.

Grupo por grupo, pasaron a la caseta en donde se les daba el rollo al momento de que entregaban los papeles y pasar a la puerta. Naruto se despidió de sus compañeros y prima, la cual a pesar de tener un carácter duro realmente lo estima mucho, por lo que le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Escucho un sonido, giro su cabeza y encamino a ese lugar, coloco enfrente de si su mano para no estrellarse con algo, por lo que no se sorprendió al descubrir un árbol. Tomo un fuerte respiro y descubrió su aroma, sonrío para si mismo, por lo visto hay costumbres que jamás cambiaran. Desde que la conocía hacía lo mismo, esconderse y mirarlo desde lejos. Rodeo el árbol con su mano pegada al tronco para guiarse, se detuvo solo a unos metros de ella, ambos rostros se encontraron, sabiendo que no había nadie cerca decidió quitarse la banda un poco y mostrar sus ojos, fríos, sin luz y con gran cariño y fuerza en ellos.

El plateado se encontró con el azul grisáceo de los ojos del rubio, quien le daba una calida sonrisa, ella se lanzo a su pecho y decidió escuchar su corazón.

\- Hinata-chan, deberías dejar de hacer eso.

\- Es la única manera en que notas mi presencia, además me gusta que me busques.

\- Tal vez, pero creo que es mejor que no te escondas, o si no yo haré lo mismo.

\- Tú eres difícil de localizar, nunca te encuentro.

\- Por eso me gusta hacerlo, así te tomo por sorpresa – movió su mirada a un lado, escucho el sonido de cuatro patas acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban actualmente – Akamaru viene a buscarte.

Miro por el hombro del rubio para ver que el pequeño cachorrito se acercaba corriendo a ella, el rubio dio un paso atrás para darle paso al cachorro y cayera en los brazos abiertos de la Hyuga, sin esperarse mas empezó a lamer el rostro de la chica señal de su alegría al verla.

\- Hola Akamaru, en unos momentos voy con ustedes, solo me tengo que despedir de Naruto-kun – un pequeño ladrido basto para dejar los brazos de Hinata y lanzarse asía Naruto y hacer lo mismo.

\- No te preocupes, lo aras bien, eres un perrito muy fuerte, así que da lo mejor de ti y no dejes que Kiba se pase de la mano.

Soltó al cachorro y este salio en dirección de Kiba y su amigo Shino, luego miro a Hinata, la cual lo esperaba con un beso que esperaba cayera en la mejilla. Pero callo en el lugar en donde mas quería y menos esperaba…los labios. Al separarse ella se coloco completamente roja, lo cual pasaba lo mismo con el rubio. Escuchaba el sonido de su corazón latir a gran escala y a la vez la sangre fluir con mas rapidez al rostro de la chica, escucho unos balbuceos inentendibles, a lo cual ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alejarse del rubio, pero el no la dejo ir, aun estaba avergonzado por tal acto y no es que no le haya gustado, realmente le gusto y mucho…pero aun no estaba completamente seguro de si quería a esta chica o aún no.

Ese beso solo dejo mas confundido, aun así quería estar cerca de ella, tomo su mano antes de que se alejara por completo, giro su cuerpo intentando estar enfrente de ella, cosa que tuvo que hacerlo al tanteo, pero por el sonido del corazón de la chica lo logro. Para ella verlo rojo al mismo nivel que ella era algo sorprendente e inquietante, lo había visto serio, alegre, triste y pocas veces molesto, pero de esta manera era algo único.

\- Pasa la prueba…y te llevare a comer como te prometí, – esto la dejo sorprendida y clavada en su lugar ¡realmente le cumplirá su promesa! – pero falla… - no pensó en eso ¿Qué pasaría si no aprobaba el examen? Entonces no abría cita, por lo que tendría tiempo a solas con Naruto – y te llevare a comer a cualquier lugar que quieras.

\- ¿Cómo? – esa era una gran sorpresa que no se esperaba, que la invitara a comer aun reprobando era algo nuevo y alegre. El rubio escucho el palpitar y la presión, todo le indicaba que ella estaba feliz.

\- Así es, la única condición es da lo mejor de ti.

\- Hai

En cuestión de minutos escucho como se alejaba para regresar con sus compañeros, se coloco de nuevo la banda y elevo el rostro colocando una mirada sería.

\- Es bueno ver que se quieran

\- desde hace rato que nos vez, dime… ¿Qué descubriste?

\- Recuerda que ambos sentimos lo mismo por ella, así que también me concierne lo que le ocurra, por otro lado e estado investigando a cada participante del examen. Hay algunos cuantos que me tienen con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- La aldea Oto es relativamente nueva, hemos estado investigándola, pero realmente no aparecen instalaciones shinobis en ella.

\- ¿Genjutsu?

\- Lo hubiéramos descubierto, así que decidimos por debajo del suelo.

\- la descubrieron

\- Así es, pero hay algo más…el Kage de esa aldea.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Parece ser que están aliados con Suna y las cosas en esa aldea están mal, parecen preparar un golpe de estado contra su Daimyio.

\- ¿En base a que llego esa conclusión?

\- La aldea se esta preparando para una batalla, todos los shinobis están preparándose y no es la única.

\- ¿Oto también?

\- Así es.

El rubio coloco su dedo en su mejilla, esa información era demasiado importante, pero había algo que no encajaba, si Suna planeaba un golpe de estado ¿Qué tenía que ver Oto con esto? Tal vez realmente si fuera eso y no era solo un solo Daimyio, ya que Suna estaba aliada a Konoha, lo que indicaba un golpe a tanto el Damiyio de Suna como de Konoha, pero aun así quedaba la pregunta ¿Qué ganaba Oto con todo esto?

Llego un olor conocido, pero había algo diferente a lo normal, conocía el olor de Anko por su cercanía con las serpientes, pero este no era de ella, era un olor diferente, más fuerte y combinado con varios aromas. Dirigió su nariz hasta localizar el origen, ahora no solo era ese olor a serpiente, también había sangre.

\- Avisa al Hokage de una posible traición de Suna a Konoha y de que la aldea de Oto esté involucrada y manda Anbus a investigar unos posibles asesinatos a 200 metros de aquí dirección noroeste.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Huele a sangre Kitzune y es posible que se derrame más – sobre el árbol el mini anbu poso su mirada en la dirección señalada.

\- Empezaremos de inmediato. – A las espaldas del rubio aparecieron Karazu, Oni y Usagi, los tres con sus mascaras puestas y a la vez preparados para cuando les dieran la señal. – Comencemos chicos, Oni y Usagi, comiencen con esta parte, avísenle a Anko-san de que entraran al bosque a investigar estos sucesos.

\- A la orden – dijeron los dos para desaparecer una estela de viento y hojas.

\- Kitzune

\- Dime

\- Deja a Karazu, le tengo una misión especial para él.

\- De acuerdo – de la misma manera que los otros dos desparece sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- Naruto-san – se acerco al rubio apoyándose en una rodilla y bajando la mirada, como si estuviera ante una persona de rango mayor.

\- Por favor, deja de hacer eso.

\- Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

\- Aun así no lo hagas, necesito que hagas lo siguiente, quítate tu mascara y empieza a buscar a esta persona. – De su mano le entrego un papel, al tomarlo paso sus dedos sobre este, era braille y el nombre que figuraba le sorprendía bastante.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Algo me dice que es necesario que este en la aldea, búscalo por favor.

\- A la orden – se levanto para empezar su misión

\- Espera, también mantenlo al tanto de toda la situación con Danzo.

\- Así será

\- No necesitas nombre, utiliza el tuyo propio, comienza de inmediato.

\- A la orden – desapareció de un salto en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado en ese lugar.

El rubio camino a la entrada del bosque en donde Anko lo tomo entre brazos hasta casi ahogarlo, lo soltó después de verlo morado.

\- No cambias Anko-san

\- Perdón, hace un rato que no te veo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Todos ya entraron al bosque ¿Preocupado por tus compañeros?

\- Realmente no, se muy bien que ellos lo van a lograr.

\- Mucha confianza.

\- Era menos de esperarse.

\- ¿Qué opinas de este examen?

\- Será algo para nunca olvidar – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, su única preocupación eran doce personas, las cuales se encontraban actualmente en el bosque, pero en específico tres.

\- Te preocupas mucho por el Uchiha, tu prima y la Hyuga.

\- Que esperabas, son las personas que más quiero.

\- ¿Algo nuevo?

\- Demasiado de hecho…hay que prepararnos

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Una guerra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Bosque de la Muerte, parte 1**

Decir que el examen era difícil es realmente poco, en realidad era el infierno, desde que pasaron las rejas para entrar al bosque, fueron inmediatamente atacados por un chico que tomo la forma de Sai y para terminar fue amordazado y amarrado. Pero el pequeño impostor no esperaba que Saske lo fuera a descubrir tan rápido y es que no era tan difícil descubrir que era un Sai falso, ya que siempre era muy relajado y serio. No era sonriente a cada momento como llego con Sakura y el, con un simple golpe ya lo había dejado en evidencia y comenzaron la persecución.

A solo unos metros encontraron a Sai cortando las sogas que lo rodeaban para unirse a ellos, su oponente era mas rápido no había duda de eso y para empeorar las cosas aparecieron sus compañeros. Los tres se detuvieron al verlos, necesitaban un plan y para su suerte Sai estaba de mal humor en ese momento, en cuestión de segundos saco su pergamino y tinta. Después de que se mofaran con que los va a pintar aparecieron tres serpientes de color negro tinta, las cuales aprisionaron a los gennin del cuello, se estaban asfixiando y al estar completamente noqueados por la falta de aire los libero antes de que se quedaran sin vida. Saske y Sakura entendieron al instante que no era bueno hacer enojar a su compañero…jamás.

Después de ese suceso y tomar el rollo de ellos, que para su suerte era el que necesitaban, salieron disparados al centro del bosque, en búsqueda de la torre. Solo habían corrido algunos pocos kilómetros y ya se habían encontrado con otro grupo de Shinobis, esta vez eran de la hierba, pero por alguna razón los dejaron solo con la integrante más alta de ellos tres. Solo observaron cómo creaba un sello y eran alejados por una potente ráfaga de viento, los tres se alcanzaron a tomarse de las manos antes de ser alejados por completo. Con kunai en tierra como ancla, lograron resistir el potente vendaval, al terminar cayeron al suelo solo para levantarse y escapar de las fauces de una serpiente.

Lanzaron kunais y shurikens, pero esta se movía rápidamente, Sai volvió a tomar la tinta y lanzarla contra el serpentino animal tapando sus ojos, aprovecharon eso y lanzaron kunai con pergaminos. La tinta y la explosión en conjunto fueron suficientes para hacer que desapareciera, se detuvieron sobre la rama para mirar la serpiente asarse y de las heridas apareció de nuevo la mujer, relamiéndose los labios con esa larga lengua, asco es lo que mostraba en su rostro su compañera.

\- Increíble, que en tan poco tiempo hubieran logrado detener a mi serpiente y de una forma tan creativa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – en este momento Saske no podía permitir que le quitaran los rollos, necesitaban llegar pronto a la torre.

\- Su rollo, claro esta – la sonrisa no le agrado para nada – pero también asustarlos un poco.

Solo fue un solo movimiento de mano a cara y mirar esos ojos serpentinos para ver sus terribles, tortuosas y aterrorizantes muertes. Cada uno de diferente manera, sin ojos, abiertos de estomago a pecho, caras desfiguradas, ahogados en tinta, sin piel con todas sus entrañas de fuera y mas que nada, podían ver en todo este sufrimiento que aun estaban en vida hasta que les cortaron sus cabezas. Solo basto ese movimiento para que cayeran sobre sus rodillas y temblaran de terror como nunca antes en su vida, se repetían miles de veces que eso era solo un genjutsu para romperlos, que no era real, pero lamentablemente, realizo el efecto deseado, sus cuerpos no se movían, estaban completamente asustados.

Observaron los kunai acercarse a ellos, Saske fue quien se apuñalo la pierna para reaccionar y sacar a todos del lugar.

"Ese chico, me agrada, lo quiero – después de estas palabras la mujer se relamió los labios una vez mas.

Todo esto solo ocurrió hace una media hora, corrieron todo lo que pudieron para alejarse del lugar y ocultarse lo mejor posible, aun temblaban de miedo por lo ocurrido anteriormente y ahora se encontraban en una situación de vida o muerte. Sakura se horrorizo e intento gritar, pero las manos de sus dos compañeros la detuvieron mientras miraban a su alrededor en búsqueda de su perseguidor, pero no miraban sobre sus cabezas, en donde una serpiente los miraba a los tres abriendo sus fauces. Al último solo se escuchó el sonido de carne siendo traspasada. Sí, este examen era el infierno.

Esperaba de todo menos esa noticia, pero el tenía los cuerpos ante el y uno de los bake a su lado y a Naruto al otro. El conocía a la perfección esta técnica, solo había una persona que podía realizar tan terrible hazaña.

\- ¿Estas seguro de todo Kitzune?

\- Completamente, Hokage-sama.

\- Naruto.

\- Hai – El chico dio un paso al frente con solo escuchar su nombre, no necesitaba ver lo que tenía enfrente ya que con solo "verlo" lo entendía.

\- Ve directamente al bosque con varios anbu, llévate a Inu y los sensei de los cuatro equipos participantes de nuestra aldea.

\- Así sera…perdón abuelito…pero ¿No es más seguro cancelar los exámenes? – El hombre miro a su nieto adoptivo, tenía razón sería mejor cancelarlos, pero ya estaban muy avanzados y mas aparte si lo hacían las aldeas lo tomarían como una señal de rebelión contra su amada aldea. – Sabes qué significa eso ¿Verdad?

El rubio parecía estar reflexionando dado que sus cejas estaban fruncidas, asintió y giro su cabeza asía su abuelo para elevar su rostro, no sabía en donde estaban sus ojos pero quería hacerlo, solo la elevo poco.

\- De acuerdo, buscare a Azuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei y al tío Kakashi para ir al bosque

\- Cuídate mucho

\- Sabes que siempre regreso – la sonrisa que dibujo se esfumo rápidamente, como esta nunca hubiera estado hay.

\- Inu – de la pared apareció un anbu de cabello castaño con mascara de perro con marcas de diferentes colores.

\- A sus órdenes – Miro a un lado y descubrió al pequeño rubio dando una reverencia al igual que a Kitzune y el Hokage.

\- Ve con Naruto y los maestros al bosque de la muerte, lleva algunos anbu para que ayuden a Usagi y Oni de los bake.

\- Hai ¿A quién buscamos?

\- A un viejo estudiante – justo al momento apareció una chica de la edad de Naruto, con lentes gruesos y cabello rubio claro para entregarle unos documentos – justo a tiempo, esta es la imagen de la persona que buscan.

Le mostró la foto al anbu y la guardo en su chaleco.

\- De inmediato – desapareció al igual que Naruto, seguido de Kitzune y los bake.

\- (Me sorprende lo fuerte que se ha hecho a su corta edad) Me preocupa tu niñez Naruto, no la pierdas. – Fueron las últimas palabras del Hokage antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, estaban completamente anonadados. Desde aquella vez que la vieron destruyendo muñecos de entrenamiento, su compañera realizo un cambio radical, tanto en su forma de combate, como en su forma de ser con las demás personas. Aun se comporta tímida y avergonzada, tal cual es como siempre, más sin embargo, cuando era un combate ella cambiaba por completo, era más rápida y más segura al momento de pelear.

Tanto que incluso sus contrincantes salían despavoridos al momento de que se encontraban con ella, después de unos cuantos cruces de palmas y puños y ahora no fue la excepción. En cuanto entraron al bosque fueron inmediatamente rodeados, con la ayuda de los insectos de Shino los descubrieron a tiempo, no movieron ni un solo músculo, debido a que en cuanto estaban por moverse su compañera ya los había derrotado por completo, lo cual les facilito para poder continuar moviéndose hasta la torre.  
\- Oye Shino  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Kiba?  
\- Deberíamos conseguir más rollos – tanto Hinata como Shino se miraron para luego mirar a su compañero de cachorro en cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál sería la razón?

\- Es simple, para asegurarnos hasta el final de que pasamos el examen

\- Aun…aun no entiendo, Kiba-kun – dio un suspiro ante ambas respuestas de sus compañeros

\- Piénsenlo, no sabemos si no encontraremos con otros equipos que estén buscando los rollos que les hacen falta, a la mejor nos encontramos con uno ahora mismo y perdemos uno de nuestros dos rollos, tendríamos que empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

No les gustaba esa idea, pero su compañero tenía un buen punto entre manos, necesitaban asegurar su posición en el examen, pero no esperaban que de esta manera.

\- De acuerdo – un ladrido del canino y una exclamación de alegría de su compañero fue lo que dio la aprobación final, solo fueron algunos metros cuando Hinata diviso algo más adelante.

\- Chicos abajo – haciéndole caso a su compañero Shino, bajaron a nivel de suelo y se escondieron detrás de algunos matorrales. – Hay dos grupos adelante, parece que van a pelear.

\- De acuerdo, una vez que terminen su pelea nos lanzaremos a por los ganadores y les arrebataremos su rollos, estarán cansados por su pelea.

Los tres elevaron sus rostros para poder observar la situación, pero después se retractaron de ello, tres personas, tres cuerpos y una escena macabra. Había sangre por todos lados y una enorme mano roja que empezaba a desmoronarse en polvo o arena.

Dentro de la misma, un cuerpo sin vida con los ojos de fuera y una terrible expresión de dolor y angustia ensangrentada, los demás cuerpos estaban diseminados por todos lados, una parte por un lado y otro pedazo por ayá, en si era una completa carnicería.

Temblando de miedo volvieron a esconderse, el cachorro no dejaba de temblar al igual que los insectos de su compañero Shino, Hinata se sentía extraña, el chico de cabellos rojos la hacía sentir extraña. Activo sus ojos y sin voltear podía verlos, eran de la arena, la mano gigante estaba completamente rodeada de chakra que provenía de una calabaza en su espalda, también tenía una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo visto era el mas fuerte de sus compañeros, luego el chico de la arena volteo

Sintió como si la estuviera viendo, ya sabía que era esa sensación, era miedo, ese chico le provocaba miedo al igual que una sensación parecida y conocida. Por alguna razón le recordaba en poco pero muy poco a Naruto.

\- Nos tenemos que alejar de aquí – esa idea de Shino no fue protestada ni objetada, comenzaron a moverse en sigilo para evitar ser detectados.

\- Esperen – esa simple palabra fue suficiente para ponerlos de nervios y detenerse – necesitamos sus rollos.

\- Gaara ¿Crees que estén en buen estado después de todo esto? – esa era la voz de la chica del grupo. – Tardaremos un rato si es que está en buen estado.

\- Solo búsquenlo. – La arena empezó a regresar a su contenedor, el color rojo empezó a desaparecer de la arena como si esta la estuviera absorbiendo, como si fuera una esponja. – Quiero terminar esto pronto.

Después de esa experiencia los tres llegaron a la torre, no se encontraron con ningún otro contrincante en el camino, lo cual les fue de gran alivio, no querían involucrarse en ninguna pelea al menos por unos momentos. Al entrar observaron un escrito sobre una pared, para los tres fue simple el saber el significado de esas palabras, abrieron los pergaminos y observaron como era convocada su maestra, felicito a los tres y pasaron a otra parte de la torre para descansar. En el mismo lugar se encontraron con otro grupo, eran los compañeros de Naruto, al verlos se sentaron junto a ellos mientras eran vigilados por la maestra del equipo de Hinata.

\- Me da gusto ver que hayan pasado y en tiempo record, su maestro va a estar muy orgulloso – la maestra les sonrío cosa que alegro a los tres chicos.

\- Y vaya que si – voltearon los siete para encontrarse con un rubio siendo cargado en los hombros de un Anbu. – También puedo ver que están Hinata-chan y los demás.

\- Así es, pero te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué haces sobre los hombros de un Anbu?

\- Kurenai-sensei, nos envía el Hokage, necesitamos hablar, ya fueron llamados el tío Kakashi, Gai-sensei, Azuma-sensei y faltaba usted

\- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto?

\- Necesitamos discutir esto en la parte alta de la torre, Hokage-sama nos espera en ese lugar – mientras hablaba, el anbu bajaba a Naruto de sus hombros.

\- De acuerdo, subiré en unos momentos – el anbu asintió y desapareció en una cortina de humo, la maestra miro al rubio - ¿Es muy serio?

\- Si, demasiado, no solo son ustedes, también esta Anko-san y algunos cuantos Anbu

\- Así de grave.

No sabían de qué estaban platicando pero sabían que era algo serio, más aun así dos de ellos se preguntaban ¿Qué figuraba Naruto en todo esto? Por más que intentaban descifrarlo no lo entendían, Hinata se levanto para acercarse a el y jalar una manga.

\- Hinata-chan

\- Ten…ten cui…cuidado – sonrío ante ese gesto, hace mucho que la chica no tartamudea enfrente de el y ahora lo hace por preocuparse por el.

\- Estaremos bien, no te preocupes por esto.

\- Hai.

\- De acuerdo, hay retirarnos – la maestra paso del rubio y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica el rubio la siguió

\- Te gusta mi primo ¿Verdad? – Volteo al escuchar eso para encontrarse con una chica de anteojos y cabello rojo como el fuego – descuida lo mantendremos en secreto nosotros tres.

Le dijo al oído para alejarse con sus dos compañeros, Hinata sonrío con un sonrojo notorio, mientras un chico con cachorrito en cabeza se preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que observaba ella en ese rubio de ojos cerrados?

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estamos en búsqueda? – el anbu miraba en todos lados en búsqueda de indicios de que estaban yendo por el camino correcto.

\- Aproximadamente unas dos horas. – Le dijo su compañero para detenerse y observar un camino despegado, observo el suelo. – Hay rastros de un fuerte vendaval, la tierra esta movida y las hojas muestran señal de haber sido arrancadas.

\- Oni, hay tres pares de huellas y marcas de una gran serpiente

\- Aquí hubo una pelea, estamos en el lugar correcto, prepara todo.

\- Hai – solo dieron un salto y retomaron su camino sin saber que tendrían ante su vista una pelea épica entre ellos y uno de los peores enemigos de su vida.

Aun después de tantos años de conocer a ese chico, siempre le sorprendía con la forma en que conocía al hombre al que estaba buscando y más le sorprendía el mismo que siempre le llevara la contraría en cuanto a los lugares en donde podría encontrarlo, como es el caso actual. Le dijo específicamente en qué lugares encontrarlo y fue a buscarlo en otros debido al título que tenía, pero como siempre no lo encontró en esos lugares, ni una sola pista sobre el hombre al que buscaba.

Fue de poblado en poblado, de ciudad en ciudad y nunca lo encontró en los mejores hoteles, teatros y/o restaurantes. Decidió buscarlo en los recomendados, para no sorpresa suya y dejándole en claro que era mejor hacerle caso a ese chico en vez de sus propias en cuanto a esta persona, al primero que llego…digamos que era un lugar para hacer ciertas cosas entre hombres y mujeres.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera en esos lugares, le sorprendió más el descubrir que aun siendo de cierta edad, ya que los anbus no tenían nombre ni edad ante la sociedad en momentos de trabajo, aun se sonrojara cuando una mujer de tan respetable trabajo le insinuara a quedarse la noche para tener momentos únicos de placer carnal. Después de medias disculpas se retiro del lugar, dando un suspiro de alivio mientras se retiraba con la información adquirida. Por lo visto estuvo en ese lugar hace tres días, según las damas del lugar, se hospedaba en un hotel cercano a tres cuadras del lugar.

Le tomo poco tiempo el llegar y así poder descubrir que el hombre acababa de salir a atender unos negocios en otro lugar, no dejo dicho a cual lugar así que decidió salir unos momentos y hacer una invocación. Varios cuervos salieron a recorrer todo el poblado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de estos lo encontrara, entro de nuevo al hotel, que no era de grandes lujos, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para pasar la noche de una forma más tranquila y cómoda. Pidió una habitación y se acostó a esperar las noticias de sus cuervos, solo que en cuanto se acostó se levanto inmediatamente con cuchillo en la mano observando todo su alrededor.

No era fácil tomarlo por sorpresa y menos con la guardia baja ya que nunca la tenía, pero no esperaba esto. Todo su entorno empezó a convertirse en una sustancia carnosa y algo viscosa, lo primero que le llego a la mente era un Genjutsu, pero mirara por donde lo mirara era cien por ciento real, guardo su kunai para realizar algunos sellos. Respiro hondo inflando los pulmones de aire para soltarlo ahora convertido en fuego hacia la pared, el olor era de carne quemada, un olor al que ya estaba acostumbrado, la técnica duro solo unos segundos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había marca alguna de quemadura, esto no era bueno para nada. No era un genjutsu, no le afectaban los ataques de fuego y mas importante, empezaba a caer una sustancia viscosa del techo. En cuanto sintió el ardor en su hombro, se quito la camisa de inmediato para evitar mas daño, por lo visto no estaba atrapado en un ninjutsu, no había de otra, tenía que utilizar esa técnica aunque no le gustara.

La explosión hizo que todas las personas cercanas al hotel corrieran a tomar refugio, para evitar quedar atrapados en lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese lugar. Empleados, huéspedes y encargados corrieron del lugar para evitar quedar atrapados en el lugar en caso de que se derrumbara. La última persona en salir fue el responsable de esa explosión, para muchos fue sorpresa verlo en solo pantalones, con su mochila a la espalda y mirando a todas partes como si no supiera en donde está. Dio unos pasos y dejo caer la mochila al suelo para mirar el hotel, era una pena, ya que esperaba descansar esa noche antes de continuar con su búsqueda, pero había algo más, algo que no encajaba con el paisaje.

Llegaba el olor de tierra movida y húmeda, el olor de la madera quemándose al igual que el sudor por el miedo y el nerviosismo pero faltaba algo, un sentido importante…el sonido, no había sonido por ningún lado, volteo en todas direcciones y encontraba a los habitantes en el suelo. Angustiado, preocupado y curioso se acercó a un anciano solo para tomar sus signos vitales, para su alivio no estaba muerto solo inconsciente. Abrió los parpados y estos estaban idos, significado de que alguien les aplico un Genjutsu solamente a ellos, tomo su mochila y se colocó la máscara.

\- No es necesario que te la coloques, se quien eres. – Se quedo quieto en su lugar, volteo con calma para encontrar a un hombre de ropas de colores llamativos verde y rojo, con una cabellera larga color blanco y un rollo de gran tamaño en su cintura. – Aun así, no me creo que hayas estado buscándome, tienes que tener una muy buena razón para que me busquen.

\- Le pido disculpas si le ofendí.

\- Para nada, lamento todo el teatro, no sabía de que lado estabas por eso monte todo esto, aunque no esperaba que llegara a tanto.

\- ¿eso era un Genjutsu?

\- No, una invocación

\- ¿Una invocación?

\- Así es. – Estaba sorprendido, esa sustancia carnosa en la que estaba encerrado era una invocación, entonces era mas fuerte de lo que decían los rumores o le contaban acerca de él. – Ahora dime ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Cómo puede confiar en mí?

\- Lo hice al instante de ver tu mascara. – Significaba que lo estaba observando de cerca y el no lo noto, realmente era algo extraordinario. – No esperaba que te fueran a pedir reingreso a la aldea, al menos no como anbu.

\- Le debo mucho al Sandaime Hokage y a Kitzune-sama.

\- ¿Kitzune? El chico ¿Cómo está?

\- Más alto y se parece a su padre.

\- Me lo imaginaba ¿Ya es anbu?

\- Así es…aunque

\- No te agrada la idea

\- Sí, siento que está perdiendo su inocencia y su infancia, no me gusta la idea de que sea un anbu.

\- A mí tampoco, pero fue su decisión continuar siendo un shinobi y mira hasta a donde a llegado a tan corta edad, su padre debe de estar orgulloso.

\- Ya lo creo

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Perfectamente, de hecho el me pidió que lo encontrara, tenemos un futuro problema en la aldea.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- Un posible ataque. – Ell hombre estaba completamente estático y quien no lo estaría si les dijeran que su hogar sufriría un posible ataque.

\- ¿A manos de quién?

\- Suna y Oto.

\- ¿Suna?, es nuestra aliada.

\- Kitzune descubrió un gran movimiento de tropas y de armas para un ataque de estado contra su Daimiyio

\- ¿Hay pruebas de esto?

\- así es.

De su mochila saco un rollo el cual se lo entrego, sin demora lo abrió para leer su contenido, estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de información bien detallada y apoyada. Decir que era un buen reporte era poco, era perfecto, incluso detecto algunos intereses extras sobre su hogar, le llamo mucho la atención que Danzo apareciera en esto.

\- ¿Están seguros sobre Danzo?

\- Yo mismo lo he estado vigilando de cerca

\- ¿Infiltración? – el asentimiento le indico que estaba en lo correcto - ¿De qué manera?

\- Un cambio de imagen

\- Henge

\- No, utilizamos una técnica antigua para poder hacer que me pareciera a otra persona.

\- Prótesis.

\- Así es.

\- Entonces te rompieron el rostro.

\- No, solo descubrimos un nuevo tejido que nos puede ayudar para estos casos, Danzo es muy hábil detectando cuando son Henges o genjutsus y más aun por lo que oculta bajo su brazo derecho y su ojo.

\- Lo estoy viendo…que desagradable, pensar que ese ataque que se realizo contra los Uchiha fuera para beneficiarlo.

\- Lo sé – la mirada era triste, el mas que nadie sabe sobre ese momento en que uno de los clanes mas fuertes de la hoja fuera aniquilada en una sola noche, el mismo escucho el plan que le dijo Danzo a Uchiha Itachi y el Sandaime al igual que la declaración de la orden sobre el Uchiha – yo estuve en ese momento

\- No te preocupes – cerro el rollo para guardarlo entre sus pantalones verdes y mirar de nuevo el poblado – me gusta este lugar, partiré en unos días después de que termine los asuntos de mi editorial, salúdame a Naruto de mi parte

\- así lo are, Jiraiya-sama – se coloco su mascara de nuevo y desapareció con el viento dejando al sannin mirando la noche

\- Me muero de ganas por verte Naruto


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Bosque de la Muerte, parte 2**

No sabía que era lo que ocurría o que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo observaba a sus dos compañeros en el suelo con heridas por todo sus cuerpos y una terrible marca de color negro en el cuello de uno, justamente donde se podían observar dos marcas de colmillos en la piel. Sin terminar en eso, ambos estaban inconscientes y sudando a mares gracias a la fiebre, pero el que más le preocupaba era su compañero con la marca en el cuello. El solo verlo en ese estado le apretaba el corazón a golpes, si no fuera por esos anbu, que aparecieron a último momento alejando a ese hombre, entonces los tres estarían muertos. Aun llegaban los recuerdos a su mente de esa batalla en donde ambos compañeros suyos casi pierden la vida.

El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada llego hasta sus oídos, la espada estaba en la mandíbula atravesando por completo el cráneo, el peso le gano y la dejo caer al suelo retirando su espada corta, más aun así decidieron alejarse del lugar. No llegaron a la segunda rama de un árbol cercano, cuando escucharon en sonido gelatinoso de algo salir del cuerpo. Al voltear observaron a aquella mujer salir de las entrañas del animal, si eso no fuera lo suficientemente grotesco, esa persona paso su larga lengua sobre su rostro para comenzar, cual serpiente, a reptar por el árbol en dirección a ellos rodeando el tronco del mismo ahora con su estirado abdomen.

Ellos brincaban de rama en rama para lograr escapar, más aun así no lograban evadirlo. Cada momento que se detenían la mujer golpeaba la rama como si tuviera garras en cada mano para destruir el lugar donde ellos colocaban sus pies, dándoles solo segundos para impulsarse y salir de un salto antes de que esta fuera destrozada. La última rama a la que llegaron, rodaron sobre ella al instante de tocarla y tomar sus kunais para lanzarlos y así cortar el paso por unos segundos el avance de su enemigo, en cuanto se detuvo empezó su cuerpo a retomar su forma real.

\- Son buenos para correr, si no quieren morir solo entréguenme su rollo, es lo único que quiero como ya les había dicho antes.

\- ¿Cómo te podemos creer? – Le pregunto Sai con espada aun en mano listo para lo que fuera a ocurrir. – No te creo que solo quieras nuestro rollo ¿Quieres matarnos?

\- Sai yo creo que es mejor que se lo entreguemos, ya conseguiremos uno nuevo.

Su compañera aún estaba asustada, eso lo podía notar, más aun así sentía que algo andaba mal. Ella dijo "asustarlos" pero desde que comenzó a perseguirlos y mostrarles esas terribles muertes, sus propias muertes, ella fue directo a asesinarlos. No le deba miedo la respuesta que le llego a su mente hacia su propia pregunta, pero él ya la sabía. Miro a Saske y este aun con miedo parecía tener la misma respuesta, sus ojos hablaban por el no necesitaba más, voltearon de nuevo asía la mujer.

\- Responde. – Fue lo que dijo Saske sacando un kunai nuevo, su compañera temblando hizo lo mismo, la riza de ella era escalofriante, les recorría sus espaldas cual serpiente buscando su presa.

\- Exacto

Estaban fijos, como piedras y con temor; sentían los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse y el frio apoderarse de su cuerpo, solo una palabra, una palabra basto para dejarlos plantados en su lugar y sudar como nunca antes. Ella se columpio en su lugar y se lanzó a ellos mostrando dos pares de colmillos largos y su lengua de fuera, solo uno de ellos reacciono. Vieron una mancha lanzarse y darle cara, ese era Saske y su mirada no era de miedo, solo escucharon una palabra de su boca antes de que se enfrascara en la primera de sus más grandes peleas, la palabra era "valor".

Fue grande su sorpresa al ver al muchacho ir contra el para pelear y lo más curioso de todo, le estaba siguiendo el ritmo en batalla. Cada patada, cada golpe, cada intento de llave era desviado, bloqueado o evitado. Una patada descendente y el chico se movió a un lado para lanzar su rodilla a su mentón, coloco las manos deteniendo en el aire el golpe, solo que las manos del Uchiha se pusieron sobre las suyas para utilizarlas como apoyo y golpear su rostro con su otro pie.

El golpe solo lo movió un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el gennin tomara vuelo y lo golpeara de nuevo ahora con su pie liberado sobre el hombro, se escuchó el crujir de algo haciendo que sonriera ante su golpe certero, más no duro mucho ya que su pie fue tomado para estrellarlo contra la rama del árbol y luego lanzarlo al aire. Antes de caer al suelo, coloco sus manos para caer en cuclillas mientras realizaba algunos sellos para lanzar una llamarada de fuego desde su boca.

La mujer logro observarlo por segundos, pero esos ojos eran inconfundibles, rojos cual sangre con esas aspas negras alrededor del iris, sonrió antes de hacer sellos y crear una onda de aire para evitar ser quemada por el fuego. Mientras esto pasaba, volvió a estirar su cuerpo lanzándose al aire dentro del aro y enterrando su cuerpo en la madera. Los ojos del gennin logran observar todo, cada detalle, cada movimiento y postura, parecía de ensueño el que pudiera seguir los movimientos tan detalladamente. Al verla incrustarse hizo una señal a su compañero, salto al momento de ver que estaba por emerger.

El enemigo al hacerlo, un corte en el rostro fue lo que consiguió al igual que una patada del otro gennin la esperaban, estaban contando con que emergiera para realizar el ataque sincronizado. El Uchiha en el aire saco un par de shuriquen de tamaño mediano para lanzarlos mientras este bajaba a la rama, una nueva onda de aire logro disiparlos, mientras terminaba de salir para dividirse en dos e ir en contra de los chicos. El pensamiento fue "uno es real el otro no", el problema fue cuando ambos los golpearon y salieron lanzados al suelo atravesando la gruesa rama del árbol en que estaban. Su compañera solo los miraba sin poder moverse ni poder ayudarlos a detenerse.

Las dos mujeres la observaban con esos ojos serpentinos fríos cual hielo, no iba a por ella solo la miraba, sonrieron y dieron un salto asía los chicos, eso le demostró que ella no era un reto, solo un estorbo.

Los dos no podían creerlo, esos no eran clones normales, eran como los clones de agua que vieron en su primera misión formal. La diferencia era que estos no eran de agua y eran completamente físicos, esos golpes fueron reales al igual que la caída al suelo en que se encontraban en estos instantes. Solo observaban al aire sin evitar reducir su velocidad, hasta que vieron un par de sombra sobre ellos ya era tarde. Ambos recibieron el golpe en el abdomen para terminar de estrellarse en el suelo del bosque, ambos son levantados por los pies quedando cabeza abajo para luego lanzarlos contra la raíz de un árbol cercano.

El clon desaparece y los gennin apenas se pueden levantar con dificultad, necesitaban hacer algo para salir de esa situación. El Uchiha observo a su compañero, estaba tan lastimado como él y luego miro a su oponente, se quedó horrorizado al ver a la persona. Su rostro por el corte anterior, estaba completamente rasgado y en la apertura, en lugar de ver carne sangre u otra parte del cuerpo, había una segunda piel más pálida y azulada que la anterior, como si fuera la de un muerto recién resucitado de pocos días.

\- Así que tienen curiosidad – la voz no era la de antes, era más seca y un tanto carrasposa, mas sin embargo era la de un hombre. – Les dejare ver mi rostro, después de todo me dieron un interesante espectáculo.

Para su desagrado, el ver como se quitaba la piel de su rostro y mostraba otra muy diferente, fue algo que jamás esperarían ver en toda su vida. Observaron cada detalle para tenerlo siempre en su mente hasta volverlo a ver, ojos felinos de un extraño color ámbar, piel azul pálido a un nivel muy rebajado, sobre sus parpados una sombra de color azul más oscuro que llegaba hasta la punta de su nariz, cabello negro como la noche hasta la cintura y colgantes en cada oreja, pero la sonrisa, esa sonrisa era la que no los dejaba moverse realmente.

Pensaban en utilizar el momento en que se quitaba su antiguo rostro para poder atacarlo, pero al ver esa sonrisa se quedaron plantados, no podían moverse por más que lo intentaran, esa sonrisa de alguna manera los paralizaba de miedo. El hombre mordió uno de sus dedos y elevo sus manos al nivel de pecho para comenzar los sellos y bajarlos al suelo logrando crear una enorme cortina de humo. Al disiparse una serpiente de al menos 15 metros de largo ante ellos era lo que se encontraba y sobre su cabeza el hombre con el que estaban peleando.

El sudor volvió a empapar sus espaldas mientras vislumbraban el escenario en el que estaban, solo deducían una cosa, morirían en ese mismo instante. El animal abrió las fauces en señal de ataque, antes de cerrar los ojos vieron como los colmillos y fauces se acercaban a ellos dos. Sintieron como un líquido caliente los empapaba, al abrirlos se encontraron con dos personas dándoles la espalda, mientras el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente caía al suelo, dejando sobre una rodilla a su invocador.

\- Rayos, esto es demasiado, no creo que podamos derrotarlo. – Dijo uno de los presentes con voz de mujer, de los dos era el más pequeño en comparación, parecía tener su edad. – Onii-san, ¿Qué ese no es uno de los…?

\- Así parece ser, – escucharon ahora del mayor, un hombre por su tono de voz. – Debemos reportar esto.

\- No creo que nos deje salir con vida, Onii-san

\- Sí, pienso lo mismo, creí que sería simple.

\- No siempre es lo que uno espera.

\- Maldito Kitzune, recuérdame golpearlo cuando lo vea.

\- ¿Kitzune? – Voltearon los dos al escuchar una de las voces de los gennin en mal estado, parecían casi muertos, con una simple vistazo ya sabían lo que les ocurrió – ¿Conocen a N?

\- No se de quien hablas muchacho, la persona de quien yo hablo no se llama "N", Usagi. – La nombrada miro una última vez a los chicos antes de voltear su mirada a su enemigo. – Aquí viene

\- No se quienes sean, pero…ese cuerpo será mío.

Por alguna razón el escuchar eso los cuatros sintieron un escalofrío en su espalda, los gennin miraron el momento en que sus salvadores se lanzan en contra del hombre y observar con asombro y estupefacción, como el cuello de su enemigo se estiraba para poder pasar entre ellos y de alguna manera lograr hincar sus dientes en el cuello del Uchiha.

El chico soltó un lastimoso grito desde su garganta, para caer de rodillas y sujetar el lugar en donde fue mordido. Una vez la mandíbula lo soltara, esta regreso a su posición original, los dos bake se miraron entre sí para correr con espada y kunai en sus respectivas manos asía el agresor. Al llegar, espada y cuchillos cortaron la carne, más aun así solo destruyeron un clon hecho de lodo, la risa sonó a todo su alrededor mientras se colocaban de nuevo en guardia.

\- Ya no hay escapatoria, ese muchacho Uchiha vendrá con migo por poder, tarde o temprano.

\- Oni-san

\- Lo sé, se escapó…¡No te lo permitirán!

\- Ya lo veremos, con el tiempo.

Una pequeña carcajada y luego nada, todo quedo en silencio, nadie escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo quedo el silencio. Escucharon pasos a sus espaldas pero nada de instinto asesino, giraron sus rostros mostrando por primera vez sus máscaras a los gennin, uno de un conejo y otro de un ogro japonés. Ambos con marcas distintivas como cejas y el signo de la aldea en color rojo y lo demás completamente blanco. Observaron a otra genning acercarse a los dos muchachos, al llegar ante ellos logro atraparlos entre sus brazos para evitar que cayeran de golpe al suelo. Estaban inconscientes gracias a la fatiga y todo el infierno anterior vivido.

\- Saske-kun, Sai…vamos díganme algo, lo que sea. – Estaba por soltar en cualquier momento lagrima viva por la angustia y la preocupación de verlos de esa manera, fue hasta que escucho la voz de alguien a su espalda en que reparo que no estaba sola.

\- Tranquila solo están fatigados y algo golpeados, los llevaremos a la torre, estoy seguro que Kitzune querrá verlos al igual que espera alguna explicación de esto. – Les explico Usagi dando algunos pasos asía ellos mientras guarda sus armas para recoger a Sai en brazos.

\- Es mucho que explicar – dijo Oni guardando su espada para recoger al Uchiha - ¿Puedes andar por ti misma? – solo asintió la chica ante la pregunta

\- En ese caso, en camino – después de que Usagi digiera esto, los tres salieron en rumbo a la torre con los heridos.

Después de eso, al llegar a la torre dedico todo su tiempo a cuidar a sus dos compañeros, se sorprendió al ver a los equipos de Hinata y la chica llamada Karin junto con los de la arena. Segundos después de que ellos llegaran, apareció el equipo de Shikamaru, todos se sorprendieron al ver el mal estado de ambos gennin y en brazos de un par de anbu. Los dejaron en un par de sillones y después se retiraron a la parte alta de la torre, no cabe mencionar la pelea que ocurrió entre las tres chicas, a excepción de Hinata, que solo miraba el techo de la torre, más aun así las otras dejaron a Sakura atender a ambos chicos.

Cada cierto tiempo llegaba Ino para ayudarla a cambiar vendas y toallas húmedas para Saske, que por alguna razón inexplicable estaba con temperatura alta, llamaron a un medic nin para verificar que fuera alguna infección por algún hueso u órgano roto o el corte que el mismo chico se realizó al comienzo de la pelea. Wn ambos casos el medico negó que fuera esa la razón, por lo que se retiró al momento de darles instrucciones para su cuidado y terminar su valoración médica. Han pasado algunas horas y llegaron más equipos, el equipo de Oto se acercó a ellos con claras intenciones de iniciar una pelea, pero se rindieron al ver los demás equipos cuidándolos.

Llegó más tarde otro equipo de Konoha, era el equipo de Kabuto, el cual al ver a los dos gennin heridos ayudo en su recuperación. Saske estaba más estable y Sai se despertó sin herida alguna y más descansado que antes.

\- Gracias – fue lo que le dijeron ambos al momento de verlo.

\- Descuiden, fue un placer, además en la siguiente parte de este examen necesitaran toda la energía posible.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Por su espalda llego otro equipo, era el del chico Lee quienes conocieron en la primera etapa en la academia, el que hablo era un chico de cabello largo y ojos blancos como los de Hinata, por alguna razón no le caía bien a Sakura y ponía de nervios a Hinata.

\- Yo creo que más tarde lo sabrán, por el momento es mejor que todos descansen, les aseguro que para lo que sigue necesitaran todas sus fuer…

La onda de energía fue tan abrupta que cayeron al suelo por la presión, llevaron sus ojos directamente a la fuente, que para sorpresa de todos, era el mismo Saske de quien se observaba levantarse, con una espiral de energía púrpura rodearlo y a la vez ascendía al techo de la torre. La energía no lo traspasaba por lo que se expandía por el lugar, al verlo de pie se podía observar como marcas luminiscentes, tal cual si fueran carbones encendidos, recorrían todo su cuerpo, en cierta manera era una energía aterradora y maligna.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse a Saske, el cual al verla y luego observar el lugar en donde se encontraba pareció bajar la tensión, las marcas se quedaron, la energía desapareció y ante ellos estaba un Saske con mirada llena de una ira profunda y pesada, dio algunos pasos y los demás retrocedieron el doble. Sus instintos les decían que era mejor alejarse del chico, el Uchiha miro a todos los presentes posando su mirada sobre sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿Quién les hizo eso?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Sakura estaba un tanto preocupada, le agradaba que se preocupara por ella…pero parecía más buscando una razón para pelear. – Tú y Sai pelearon contra un hombre en el bosque, los derroto a los dos y a ti te mordió el cuello.

\- ¿Me mordió el cuello? – Se llevó instintivamente su mano al lugar en donde se encontraba la marca, al hacerlo observo sus manos - ¿Estas marcas?

\- Hace unos segundos aparecieron en todo tu cuerpo, no sabemos de qué se trate – Sai estaba nervioso algo le daba mala espina de esto.

\- Se siente…increíble, siento como si tuviera más fuerza que antes…como si tuviera más poder. – Miraba sus manos y brazos, sus ojos estaban activados. – Necesito probar esto…tu eres el indicado.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el chico ya estaba sobre el Hyuga, que se hace llamar Neji, intentando dar algunos golpes al rostro, todos eran esquivados o desviados con las palmas. En aperturas el chico intentaba contra atacar, pero ocurría lo mismo que al hacía con su agresor, esta era una pelea de técnicas oculares, se separaron para tomar distancias. Los espectadores solo observaban todo no podían interrumpirlos, parecía que si los interrumpían serian asesinados por cualquiera de los dos. Se volvieron a mover, iban de frente esperando impactar un golpe al pecho ambos cargados de chakra, suficiente para detener el corazón.

Los puños estaban por conectarse a su objetivo, cuando una mano tomo ambas muñecas y fueron separados, aprovechando su impulso para ambos golpearse en las paredes. El Hyuga se levantó, pero se quedó congelado al ver un anbu sobre el Uchiha amenazándolo con una espada a la garganta, eso no sería la razón para que la sangre se le fuera del cuerpo, sino más bien porque el anbu era de una aparente edad igual a la suya, dio un paso.

\- No te muevas, o ellos te detendrán cuando sientan un instinto de pelea. – Todos voltearon a unas escaleras en donde bajaba un rubio con ojos cubiertos por una banda, detrás suyo llegaban los maestros de cada grupo - ¿Entendido?

No necesitaba mirar al techo, con su ojo podía observar dos anbu más listos para lanzarse sobre el con armas en mano

"Me da gusto ver que todos mis compañeros lo lograron y algunos más de otras aldeas.

\- N, suéltame

\- No lo are, eres peligroso en este estado.

\- Hazlo o si no… - la sorpresa estaba en sus ojos, sintió el líquido recorrer su garganta y bajo esta condición las marcas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno

\- O si no te corto el cuello y le diremos adiós a clan Uchiha definitivamente, es tu decisión. – La espada estaba incrustada en el suelo, pero logro hacer un corte en el cuello para que entendiera quien era el amenazado - ¿Qué decides?

\- Quítate de mí, quiero hablar con Naruto. – Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su instinto asesino ya no se encontraba.

\- Bien – se levantó dejando pasar a Naruto quien escucho la plática, cuando se paró lo observo a la banda donde se encontraban sus ojos.

\- Naruto yo… - el golpe lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, luego sintió ser levantado, no veía sus ojos, pero sabía que estos mostrarían enojo.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu promesa? – Se quedó helado al escuchar su voz, aun recordaba las imágenes de su mente en esa pesadilla - ¿Piensas romperla?

Imágenes de un Saske más joven pidiéndole que obtuviera poder, para lograr vengar su clan, su familia…pero él lo prometió, no tomaría venganza y volvería a crear su clan.

\- No, no la pienso romper.

\- Eso espero. – Se retiró dos pasos y así logro evitar un golpe a su rostro, olfateo el aíre, era Ino quien paso cerca suyo por evitar el golpe - ¿Hay algún problema Ino-san?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Saske-kun? – giro poco su rostro y dio un suspiro, podía oler sus enojos.

\- Hasta mi prima – dijo en lo bajo, luego volvió a colocar su rostro hacía su mejor amigo - Saske, te volviste popular, pásame un poco de eso.

\- Créeme es muy latoso eso, no quieres ese tipo de problemas.

\- Te tomare la palabra. – Sin palabras, eso es como se encontraban todos viendo a esos dos muchachos platicar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. – Bueno, es momento de pasar a lo otro que nos importa, sígannos por favor.

Fue el anbu de mascara de cuervo quien lo coloco sobre hombros, para dos era natural verlo de esta manera, para otros lamentable el ver que un gennin ocupara ayuda para este tipo de cosas ¿Cómo era posible que un "gennin" necesitara ayuda para caminar? Y más vergüenza aunque fuera un anbu quien lo cargara, el cotilleo no se hizo tardar entre dos chicas y algunos muchachos burlándose a sus espaldas. Burlas que llegaban a sus oídos, dio una gran sonrisa ante esto, cosa que notaron siete de sus amigos, giro su cabeza en dirección del olor de Hinata.

Ella estaba al lado de Karazu siguiendo sus pasos en cada momento, toco dos veces el hombro para que mirara a su lado, aun sin detener su marcha tomo a la chica y la subió en su hombro derecho, sorprendida miro a Naruto que estaba sonriendo cosa que le contagio y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Decir que la cara del Inuzuka era de celos y sorpresa era poco, en ese momento quería matar al rubio si le era posible.

Fueron minutos hasta que llegaron a una sala con dos manos creando un sello en el fondo, una terraza con un par de escalones a la cual poder subir a ella, más aparte a nivel de suelo se encontraba un pequeño palco al cual llegaron los anbu que los acompañaban y bajaron sobre este a Naruto y Hinata.

Con una pequeña señal asía sus compañeros le indico que fuera con ellos, todos escucharon el carraspeo y después el humo inundo la sala que al disiparse en cuestiones de segundo aparecieron todos sus maestros incluyendo al Hokage, la risa de alegría inundo al cuarto.

\- Es bueno ver que han logrado llegar tan lejos en este examen, por lo visto lo lograron toda la generación de nuestra aldea, incluyendo a algunos invitados de otras aldeas, que alegría, maestros ¿Qué opinan?

No dijeron ninguna palabra solo asintieron al ver a sus alumnos, Naruto no podía ver a sus compañeros pero dos simples golpes con la punta de su pie sin ser notado, más que por ellos fue suficiente para que entendieran el mensaje.

\- He, por lo visto su maestro no se encuentra, no les deben de importar o les da pena verlos. – Karin solo aguantaba las ganas de callarlo con un simple golpe – y más si tienen a Naruto con ustedes de compañero.

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba por girarse a golpear al chico que le estaba hablando, pero una mano la detuvo tomando la suya. Shin quien al igual que Juugo enfrente de él, los dos estaban conteniendo sus ganas de voltear y asesinar al Inuzuka, pero fueron cortados al sentir alguien enfrente suyo. Era una presencia muy fuerte, al voltear observaron a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados, no estaba para nada feliz.

\- Naruto…los debió haber escuchado, no esperaba que se fuera enojar por un comentario así. – Anko miraba al chico y luego a su alumno, después de esto si pasaba le daría como castigo un entrenamiento infernal.

\- No se enojó por él, sino por lo que dijo de que no les importaba a su maestro o que se apena de ellos, hasta donde sé el está orgulloso de sus alumnos, por eso está enojado.

\- Creo que es un buen maestro. – Dijo sonriendo, Naruto giro su cabeza solo 20° para escuchar mejor el sonido de los pasos, todos estaban en su posición, podía olerlo, un olor a reptil por todo el área.

\- Naruto ¿Haces los honores?

\- Hai – dio tres pasos asía adelante – actual mente todos han…

\- ¿Oye quién te crees que eres para que empieces a dar órdenes? – era uno de los de la arena, la chica del grupo para ser exactos. – Desde que llegamos me preguntaba que hacía un enano tan cerca de un anbu

\- Por lo visto a los de la arena no les enseñaron modales, ya que interrumpir a alguien es una clara ofensa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste enano del demonio?

\- Por el olor deduzco que eres una chica de entre 15 y 16 años, de 157 cm., rubia tal vez – escucho un pequeño movimiento como si estuviera arrastrando algo pesado, sonrío al ver la imagen en su oído – lo que estas alistando lo más seguro es un abanico muy grande ¿Me equivoco?

Estaba sorprendida al igual que todos los presentes con excepción de los maestros, anbu, sus compañeros y Hinata. Él había acertado en todo lo que contó detalle a detalle, soltó una maldición y guardo su abanico, miro al chico le parecía extraño, parecía que supiera su localización exacta, algo no le caía bien además esperaba una respuesta suya como confirmación.

\- Sí, atinaste en todo

\- Gracias – volvió a olfatear el aire – también deduzco por el olor que las personas que son tus compañeros deben ser tus hermanos… ¿Alguno se maquilla?

Kankuro estaba sonrojado listo para lanzarse, pero todos los participantes de la arena sintieron una mirada asesina, eran los anbu quienes no quitaban la mirada de ninguno de los tres.

"Bien, viendo que todo está resuelto continuare mi explicación

\- Naruto siempre nos sorprende – Kakashi sonrío al igual que los demás

\- ¿Realmente saco eso del olfato y su audición? – pregunto Kurenai al ex anbu sin dejar de ver al niño

\- En realidad antes de bajar le llegaron los informes del grupo de Suna y Oto, solo está fanfarroneando para que lo dejen en paz.

\- Aun siendo todo lo que es, sigue siendo nuestro pequeño.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Gai con una sonrisa, la cual se contagió al rubio quien de gran esfuerzo logro reprimir el gran sentimiento de reír y burlarse de la chica en su cara.

\- Actualmente todos han logrado terminar la segunda etapa de su examen, les doy mis felicitaciones por eso, me gustaría que descansaran un poco antes de su tercera etapa, pero no podrá ser así

\- Espera, ¿Significa que lo haremos ahora mismo?

\- Así es Chouji, en este examen se les evalúa en tres etapas, la primera para observar su desempeño en situaciones de gran estrés como a la vez la toma de decisiones, en su segunda etapa evaluamos su comportamiento en situaciones extremas y a la vez sus habilidades de supervivencia.

"Es un gran honor decir que son la primera generación en que logran pasar esta etapa en tiempo record, eso es de elogiarse – hablaba como si ya hubiera realizado este examen – ahora la tercera etapa es un tanto diferente a las otras.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente? – era la compañera del equipo de Gai, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Tenten.

\- Porque en esta ocasión evaluaremos sus habilidades de combate - ¿combatir justamente después de haber peleado? Algunos no tenían tanto problema, ya que obtuvieron el rollo rápidamente y sin necesidad de combate, pero otros estaban completamente exhaustos. – Sé que es mucho pedirles, pero esto es necesario

"Por lo general estos combates se harían hasta dentro de un mes, pero como ahora son la gran mayoría es necesario realizar combates de eliminatoria, todos combatirán en una sola ronda de pre eliminación, los que logren pasar combatirán dentro de un mes.

"Combatirán de acuerdo a como aparezca su nombre en este tablero – en una lado cercano a las manos se abrió una compuerta dejando observar una pantalla. – Cabe decir que abra un réferi y el podrá detener el combate en cuanto observe que uno de ustedes no puede continuar, queden inconscientes o en el peor caso muertos ¿Entendieron? – Nadie dijo nada solo miraban al rubio – Perfecto, pediré que todos los presentes se suban a la segunda planta junto con sus maestros y solo se queden lo que están por combatir.

En cuanto termino su frase el tablero se encendió mostrando una serie de letras pasando a gran velocidad para detenerse al final en un par de nombres, Uchiha Saske Vs. Akado Yoroi. Una vez escucho que todos subieron al palco en donde observarían los combates junto con sus sensei, el rubio se colocó a la mitad del lugar. Los chicos al llegar al palco voltearon en dirección de la arena, observaron que Naruto ahora se encontraba a la mitad del lugar, sus compañeros en frente de él esperando algún consejo, pero el estaba para en medio de todo el lugar sin mover su mirada del suelo.

\- Oye bueno para nada, tienes que estar arriba con tu equipo sin sensei – elevo su vista al Inuzuka, el ceño fruncido mostraba su enojo, escucho el exhalar del humo de la pipa de su abuelito y unas palabras

\- Chicos, vamos arriba

El Hokage subió al palco al lado de los compañeros del Uzumaki

\- Lo siento no puedo subir con ellos, aunque me gustaría como su sensei subir y estar a su lado pero no puedo.

El silencio y sorpresa era grande ¿Acababa de decir que era el sensei de sus compañeros? Eso debió de ser una muy mala broma, saben que el rubio era de hacer bromas, pero jamás de una de esta magnitud.

\- Eso es una terrible mentira y una muy mala broma – escucho de la Yamanaka

\- Crean lo que quieran, o pregúntenle a sus Sensei si estoy bromeando o mintiendo – los maestros asintieron, fue confirmado, Naruto era el maestro de sus compañeros

\- Esto debe de ser una mentira – Sakura miro al chico que según todos era el más grande fracaso de shinobi – mienten

\- Lo siento Sakura, pero Naruto no miente – le contesto su sensei, sorpresa grande era la sorpresa, ahora miraban al rubio como si no lo conocieran

\- Zanjado el asunto de quien es el maestro de mis compañeros, la razón es que yo soy el réferi – decir que la sorpresa porque era maestro era grande, ahora estaban en shock por saber que era el réferi. – Así que a mi señal comenzaran la pela, por favor al centro.

Por inercia más que por orden o instrucción, los dos contrincantes se miraron al centro.

"Recuerden las reglas que les dictamine, a mi señal comienzan a pelear y recuerden algo, aquí yo soy el réferi por lo tanto mi palabra es lo que se respeta y se hace. Dicho esto…¡COMIENSEN!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Preliminares primera parte.**

La orden dada y el escenario puesto, las batallas comenzaron pero ellos solo podían observar. El primer combate fue de Saske contra Yoroi, el cual no duro mucho tiempo ya que el muchacho utilizo una combinación de patadas en el aire basado en un ataque de Rock Lee, quien casi lo derrota en la primera etapa de los exámenes de no haber intervenido su maestro Maito Gai. Lo bautizo como Shishi Rendan, pero quedo sin energías debido a la extraña habilidad de robar chakra de Yoroi, eso y el hecho de que su sello en el cuello volvió a activarse, con voluntad propia lo controlo y pudo obtener la victoria. Su maestro decidió que era momento de poner un alto al sello, por lo que se lo llevo a regañadientes del joven Uchiha, después de un rato logro llegar antes de que comenzara el siguiente combate.

El siguiente fue entre Aburame Shino y Abume Zaku, más rápido que el primero y sin mucho que contar. Shino gano gracias a que logro tapar los orificios de las palmas de las manos de su oponente con sus insectos estallando los brazos, tomaron unos momento para limpiar la arena de la sangre esparcida al igual que partes de los brazos, estaba mas que tranquilo cuando lo declaro ganador y nombro a los siguientes participantes.

Tsurugi Misumi contra Sabaku Kankuro, jamás espero ver una habilidad como esa en su vida, que su cuerpo fuera tan flexible como para lograr aprisionar a otra persona, ya que en realidad eso pasaba, el sonido de piel rozando tela era algo que siempre escuchaba debido a su propia ropa, pero el ver la imagen mediante un radar gracias a que golpeaba el piso con el pie fue mas sorprendente. Lo extraño era que el cuerpo del muchacho capturado se escuchaba mas a madera siendo doblada a punto de romperse, agudizo su oído y no noto el ritmo cardiaco en el cuerpo correspondiente.

Giro su cabeza descubriendo que estaba en el suelo a un lado, lo mas seguro que estuviera oculto, ahora que lo recordaba los informes decían que este chico de Suna utilizaba las marionetas, ahora todo tenía sentido, escucho el sonido de tela deslizarse por todos lados y luego dos pasos sobre el suelo.

\- Lo siento, pero ese no soy yo, – para sorpresa del contrincante la cabeza del muchacho que esta entre sus brazos logro girar su cabeza 180° mostrando un rostro sin ojos y la piel cayendo en arena, – es Karazu, mi marioneta.

\- Maldito…

Del torso aparecieron dos brazos mas en cada lado mostrando seis brazos, en cada articulación se mostraban cuchillas, las cuales tomaron a su captor invirtiendo los papeles, el grito se escucho debido al dolor que apareció por la carne siendo atravesada por las cuchillas.

\- Lo lamento pero aquí termina todo, esto es un ver…

\- Sabaku Kankuro gana este combate – todos observaron a Naruto quien no se movía seguía con su vista clavada al suelo.

\- Oye enano, aun no término.

\- Claro que si terminaste, por lo visto tu marioneta le esta aplicando tal presión a Tsurugi-san que es incapaz de romper el abrazo y no solo eso, esta perdiendo demasiada sangre debido a los cortes, doy por concluida la pelea, puedes soltarlo.

\- Nadie me qui… - para sorpresa de todos un kunai paso cerca de su rostro dejando un corte en su mejilla, el chico miro a su espalda y clavado en la pared se encontraba el arma.

\- Creo que dije, doy por concluido el combate.

\- Maldito mocoso. – De un movimiento de sus dedos libero a su oponente para comenzar su asenso con los de su equipo.

\- Te puso en vergüenza un chiquillo de doce años.

\- Cállate Temari – no quería admitirlo pero ese muchacho al momento de que lo reprendió tenía en su voz algo que lo hizo temblar – veamos como te va cuando te toque estar abajo, lo mas seguro es que pierdas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste maldito pintarrajeado?

\- Lo que escuchaste marimacho

\- Los dos cállense, esta por comenzar el siguiente combate – ambos sin chistar obedecieron a su hermano menor, era curioso para el rubio el saber y el ver que de los de ese equipo era el menor el que mandaba.

\- Siguientes contrincantes, Yakushi Kabuto contra Genshi Shin.

\- Disculpa pero creo que mejor me retiro – Siguió la voz de la persona, no era Shin así que lo mas seguro es que fuera Yakushi.

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones te retiras?

\- estoy viendo el nivel de todos los que participan y sinceramente no creo poder ganar el combate.

\- Ya veo…Yakushi Kabuto, eres un Medicnin si no mal recuerdo, me hubiera gustado el observarte combatir, es una lastima que te retires. Aunque esa escusa no se me hace la correcta, no puedo retenerte cuando has hecho la elección de retirarte.

\- ¿Cómo? – los muchachos se quedaron sorprendidos jamás esperaron esas palabras de Naruto, Karin estaba aguantando las ganas de sacar una carcajada al igual que Juugo, Shin comenzaba a bajar a la arena - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo diré directamente, eres un cobarde.

\- No creo que…

\- Abandonas porque crees que los demás son más fuertes ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que no tomaras ninguna misión debido a que crees que el nivel es mayor al tuyo? ¿Abandonaras a tus compañeros porque son más débiles que tú o porque están combatiendo contra alguien más fuerte?

"En nuestro mundo esos son gajes del oficio, si sales por esa puerta quedaras suspendido del examen y no te permitiré el volver a concursar en el, dejaras de ser shinobi ¿Tu que elijes?

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos mientras que sus maestros estaban sonrientes, el Hokage de igual manera, esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo Azuma cuando estaba entrenando y una vez comenzó a decir que no podía por ser débil y ciego, estaban mas que orgullosos de ese muchacho ahora mas que nunca que era un maestro de un grupo de gennin. El nombrado miraba a todos a su alrededor, por alguna razón Naruto escucha que su corazón estaba mas enérgico que antes, estaba nervioso y apestaba a miedo.

\- Me retiro – fue lo que dijo al final, su corazón no dejaba de latir – no es lo mío, lo siento, con su permiso.

Si más abandono el palco y luego la torre. Naruto dio algunos golpes al suelo y Oni desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, aún así no paso por desapercibido para dos Hyuga y el Hokage.

\- Que lastima, Shin gana por abandono, pasa con los demás por favor

\- Que lastima, yo quería combatir

\- Lo siento mucho

\- No te preocupes Naruto-san – una vez llego con sus compañeros estos se quedaron a su lado para levantarle un poco el animo

\- Bueno, seguiremos, por favor no mas deserciones, no quiero tener que dar otro discurso como ese de nuevo. – Algunas risas de los maestros y el tablero comenzó a funcionar nuevamente al detenerse escucho atentamente algunas señales solo perceptible para su oído – Por favor pasen Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino.

Las nombradas bajaron inmediatamente y se colocaron en posición, observaron al rubio quien estaba por dar la señal

\- Más te vale que nos des un veredicto correcto

\- Sí, es más, no sé porque no te has quitado la banda, sería mejor que te la quitaras para poder calificar las peleas como debe de ser. – Kakashi tenía su mano en su rostro al igual que Sai y Karin. Estaba por salir callarlas de no ser por Juugo quien la detenía.

\- Comiencen – dio la orden pero ninguna se movió – acaso están sordas he dicho ¡Comiencen!

Dieron un respingo y se colocaron en posición, no les agradaba la idea de que un chico de su edad y en sima de todo, que fuera el catalogado como el peor shinobi les dijera que hacer. No se movieron en ningún momento hasta que la Yamanaka fue quien se lanzo, al mismo tiempo lo hizo Sakura lanzando un puñetazo al mismo tiempo el cual fue interceptado por las manos de ambas comenzando un forcejeo, Naruto escuchaba atentamente cada movimiento del cuarto incluyendo el forcejeo de las chicas; escucho el movimiento del músculo de una pierna por intentar dar una patada a la barbilla y a la vez el movimiento para esquivarlo soltando el golpe de su atacante, pero Sakura no lo hizo.

Bajo la pierna para jalarla e intentar dar un golpe al rostro pero resulto ser una bofetada, se llevo su mano a su rostro, entendió las razones del combate de las chicas y no le agradaban para nada, no entendía a las chicas de ahora.

Kakashi miraba a Naruto a cada momento, en especial las reacciones de su rostro, después de la bofetada de Sakura a Ino y la misma respuesta de la otra chica entendió el porque de la reacción de esto, miro a Sai y era lo mismo. En sí, los dos miraron a Naruto quien parecía estar un tanto molesto, lo observaron girar su rostro al Hokage quien solo movió los hombros, por lo visto las iba a dejar hacer lo que quisieran.

\- Que vergüenza – fue lo único que escucharon de Sai y Kakashi al mismo tiempo

\- Pienso lo mismo – dijo en un susurro inaudible el rubio mientras escuchaba el combate – espero jamás tener hijas.

Las chicas se separaron nuevamente, lo único que venía a sus mentes era el lograr demostrar quien de las dos era apta para estar al lado de Saske, pero a la vez les llegaban los recuerdos de su infancia como amigas. Ya que antes de conocer los sentimientos que tenían asía el Uchiha, ambas eran inseparables. Ino apoyó a Sakura por el problema de burlas que tenía debido a su frente y la misma ayudándola en otras clases. Sí, eran inseparables. Hasta que decidieron competir por lograr la atención del chico, estaba harta de eso, de seguir separada de ella…pero no quería separarse de él y en este combate lo daría todo por lograrlo.

De alguna manera el combate cambio de aire y todos lo notaban, Sakura peleaba más seriamente y con menos exhibición que antes, incluso a Ino le costaba seguir el ritmo de la pelea. Ino salto para evitar una patada descendente desde el aire para tomar algunos Shuriken y lanzarlos contra Sakura, ella al verlos corrió en línea recta evitando las armas y así lograr propinar un golpe al abdomen con la palma de la mano. El aire salió dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su estomago para intentar retomar el aire perdido.

\- ¿Tanto deseas que él te elogie?

\- Lo siento Ino, pero así es como debe de…

\- Shintenshin no jutsu. – El silencio reino en todo el lugar, ninguna de las dos se movía, pero Naruto notaba algo más.

La respiración de Ino se volvió más tranquila, pareciera que estuviera durmiendo, si no hubiera escuchado el nombre de la técnica, ya la hubiera dado por terminada la pelea. Ahora solo faltaba por saber como reaccionaría Sakura ante esto, después de todo, esa técnica era para control mental, en otras palabras la mente de Ino era la que controlaba ahora el cuerpo de Sakura, dos mentes en un cuerpo…esto se pondría interesante.

Lo había logrado, en el momento en que la golpeo y callo al suelo, decidió hacer los sellos para poder tomar control de su cuerpo y mente. Ahora solo necesitaba levantar su mano y así poder ganar el combate, lo estaba haciendo hasta que vio a Naruto bajar la cabeza, por lo visto tenía esperanza de que Sakura ganara. No era sorpresa que al chico le gustaba Sakura desde el primer día de clases, ya que siempre hacía lo imposible para llamar su atención, aunque últimamente ya no era así desde que fue expulsado, pero no le importaba, ya la tenía estirada por completo.

\- Re…

\- Sakura, mas te vale que no pierdas o te dejare de hablar – esa era una gran sorpresa, Sai la estaba apoyando, por lo general ese muchacho no hablaba siempre estaba serio, en otras palabras una persona de pocas palabras – Sé que eres más fuerte, síguemelo demostrando

Esa era una sorpresa tanto para Ino como para Sakura, esto desconcentro un poco a Ino, quien jamás pensó alguna vez que Sai fuera a alentar a otra persona, pero para Sakura fue diferente el escuchar la voz de su compañero, fue suficiente para retomar su control nuevamente.

\- Ino-debu, sal de mi cuerpo inmediatamente – para su sorpresa, jamás pensó ver una Sakura del tal tamaño para atraparla entre sus manos y de esta manera hacerla regresar a su cuerpo – Jamás me vuelvas a hacer eso…es muy molesto.

\- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Sakura? Eso fue aterrador.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, ahora hay que terminar lo que comenzamos.

Ambas se levantaron nuevamente, mirándose a los ojos y colocándose en posiciones para terminar la pelea que comenzaron, ambas cargaron contra la otra con el puño preparado para detenerse a solo un paso de ellas y lanzar sus ataques. Ambos puños dieron exactamente en el mismo lugar para ambas, ambos se golpearon en las cien logrando de esta manera que quedaran noqueadas, antes de que tocaron el suelo sus respectivos maestros las atraparon entre sus brazos.

\- Por lo visto Kakashi, tenemos alumnas problemáticas

\- Así es Azuma, tienes razón, pero aún así ambas han progresado mucho, Sakura antes no podía ni siquiera aventarse a un combate.

\- Ino también mejoro mucho, no suele ponerse sería ante ninguna misión, ni siquiera en las practicas

\- Vamos, hay que dejarlas descansar

\- Si

Una vez ambos maestros dejaron el escenario, Naruto declaro el combate como empate, por lo que ninguna pudo continuar a la siguiente etapa, en el palco colocaron a ambas chicas cerca una de la otra para que descansaran.

\- ¿Se encontraran bien? – la pregunta vino de Rock Lee, quien se preocupo al momento de ver que Sakura caía sin conciencia alguna a los brazos de su maestro.

\- Si, se va a poner bien, solo necesita descansar un poco – esta noticia le causo alegría al muchacho por lo que sonrío ante esto.

\- Bien, será mejor tomar un descanso, reanudaremos los combates dentro de 30 min por favor tómenselo con calma para descansar, recuperar energía y a la vez crear alguna estrategia.

Esto fue un respiro para todos los presentes, incluyendo al que es el evaluador, dejo salir un suspiro para así quitarse todo la tensión que tenía en ese momento. De alguna manera logro subir los escalones y llegar con su equipo, quien lo recibió nuevamente con un abrazo por parte de su prima y cayendo al suelo.

\- Karin-chan, necesito un respiro.

\- Hai, Naruto-san – una vez se levanto su prima, el hizo lo mismo apoyándose del barandal para así lograr sentarse y recargarse en la pared – te vez mal

\- No te preocupes Karin-chan, solo es un poco de cansancio, durante todo el día hemos estado ocupados arreglando varias cosas para el torneo.

\- Ya veo, fue una gran sorpresa el ver que sería el evaluador, Sensei

\- Juugo, si, creo que nadie se lo espero, pero en algún momento se tendrían que dar cuenta de ese asunto y sígueme diciendo por mi nombre, me gusta más.

\- De acuerdo, Naruto-sama

\- Mejor deja mi nombre a secas

\- Hey Naruto ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Todos te están viendo de mala gana – no necesitaba girar su cabeza, podía oler la tensión en todo el lugar.

\- Tienes razón Shin, hasta acá me llega el olor…aunque hay algunas que me son agradables.

\- ¿A que te…? – antes de de que dijera algo, alguien ya lo había apartado para empezar a inspeccionar al joven maestro minuciosamente. – Ya me di cuenta.

\- ¿No te duele algo? ¿Algún rasguño? ¿Todo bien?

\- Vamos Hinata-chan, en todo este tiempo desde que subí a lo alto de la torre no me ha ocurrido nada, tranquila.

\- De acuerdo

\- Vaya, no me esperaba que la heredera de los Hyuga y tu fueran novios. – Las palabras del Hokage los tomaron por sorpresa, cosa que logro poner en un gran sonrojo a la chica, mientras que Naruto solo se quedo quieto riendo ante esto.

\- No…no somos…no…novi…

\- Que linda – la risa del líder de la aldea logro bajar un poco la tensión del lugar, – Naruto no tardes en hacerla tu novia. – La chica ahora estaba completamente roja de pies a cabeza.

\- Abuelito, la estas haciendo sufrir un calvario, ya veremos que pasa con el tiempo. – Al escuchar eso inmediatamente volteo a ver al rubio, estaba tranquilo ante todo eso, sonrío y se sentó a su lado para dejar descansar la cabeza. – Descansa todo lo que puedas

\- Hai, Naruto-kun.

\- Shikamaru, te noto callado ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Por mas que te mire ahora, pareces el mismo problemático de la academia, no tienes pinta de maestro.

\- Lo siento Shikamaru, pero no es mentira de que soy el maestro de tres Gennin

\- Tú siempre nos apareces con sorpresas

\- ¿Desde cuándo Naruto-kun es maestro? – la voz le pertenecía a Chouji quien como siempre lo escuchaba comer algo – No esperábamos eso de ti

\- En realidad, al mismo tiempo que ustedes se convirtieron en Gennin yo fui elevado de nivel a Chounnin.

\- Increíble – voltearon a ver a uno de los alumnos de Gai quien miraba con estrellitas al joven maestro - ¿Dime como lo hiciste? ¿Con tu fuerza de la juventud?

\- ¿Fuerza de la juventud? – Solo inclino su cabeza mientras elevaba una ceja. – Debes ser alumno de Gai-sensei.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Rock Lee – se inclino enfrente suyo para poder verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué no te quitas la banda de los ojos?

Esto hizo que Hinata dejara de reclinarse para mirar al chico, se puso nerviosa en ese instante. Ella más que nadie sabía la razón del cubrirse los ojos, observo a Naruto quien no se inmuto a tal pregunta.

\- Es un entrenamiento personal

\- ¿Entrenamiento personal?

\- Así es, me preparo para cuando en un combate no pueda utilizar mi vista y solo me quedan los demás sentidos.

\- Eso es genial ¿Puedo hacerlo?

\- Pregúntale a tu maestro, estoy seguro de que él te puede ayudar.

\- Que bien, Gai-sensei… - escucho el sonido de los pasos alejarse y también como abordaba eufóricamente a su maestro con enseñarle algo como eso.

\- Es muy enérgico, tal como me lo dijo Gai-sensei

\- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunto Shikamaru quien no dejaba de ver la extraña escena

\- Es el alumno estrella de Gai-sensei y es exactamente como me lo contó.

\- Se parecen mucho

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tanto?

\- Como si fueran padre e hijo – esto lo escucho de Kakashi, quien se acercaba al grupo junto con Azuma y Kurenai.

\- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba

\- Por lo visto tú y Hinata se han vuelto cercanos

\- Bueno, le ayude un poco en su entrenamiento

\- ¿Enserio? – Al ver a la chica noto que estaba con la mirada baja y una atmosfera un tanto triste - ¿Paso algo malo?

\- Naruto-kun es un demonio

\- Vamos no fue tan difícil, es menor a lo que le pongo a ellos Hinata-chan – el rubio señalo a sus compañeros quien con solo escuchar eso empezaron a templar y sudar – lo tuyo fue ligero.

\- Si…si…si tú lo di…dices

\- Así que el perdedor resulto ser maestro. – Todos voltearon a ver al Inozuka, el cual se acercaba con Shino. – Díganme ¿Qué tan bueno es como maestro?

\- Mejor que no lo sepas – para sorpresa del muchacho, Hinata y los tres alumnos del rubio se cubrieron de una atmosfera tensa y algo triste. Pareciera que hubieran recordado momentos tenebrosos.

\- Oigan no puede ser tan malo, además aun no creo que sea Chounnin, no hay nadie que se haya convertido en uno a los doce años.

\- De hecho Kiba si hay alguien – tanto Shino como Kiba voltearon así su maestra – Kakashi se convirtió en Chounnin a esa edad y un año después en Anbu.

Todos los alumnos con excepción de Naruto y los suyos voltearon a ver al nombrado, quien solo atino a elevar un señal de paz y sonreír tras su mascara, por lo visto no lo negaba.

\- Esto debe de ser una broma, esto no puede ser cierto

\- En realidad, Naruto paso por un entrenamiento especial después de que fuera expulsado de la academia y el Hokage en persona lo supervisaba para luego darle el rango que se merecía. Claro está, el realizaba las misiones correspondientes para poder realizar los exámenes, ahora si me disculpan debo continuar con mi libro

\- Nunca cambias, Kakashi-jiisan

\- Si lo hiciera te decepcionarías, no es así

\- No lo creo, siempre serás mi tío

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza. – observaron al rubio levantarse y caminar al barandal seguido de Hinata.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que retomemos las preliminares

\- Hai, Naruto-kun, esfuérzate

\- Claro que si – el muchacho se apoyo en el barandal y dio un salto para caer justamente en el lugar que estaba ocupando para calificar las peleas. Se giro para elevar la mirada al palco sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. – Bien señores, los siguientes participantes por favor bajen para su combate.

El panel comenzó a funcionar nuevamente, dejando a la vista dos nuevos nombres a la vista.

"Sabaku no Temari y Tenten por favor bajen. – Las nombradas bajaron para tomar posiciones, la chica de Suna estaba completamente tranquila mientras la chica de Konoha estaba emocionada - ¿Las dos están listas?

\- Lista – dijo Temari llevando su mano al abanico de su espalda.

\- Lista – Tenten sacaba dos rollos, uno en cada mano para luego cruzar brazos con ellos – esto es emocionante.

\- Bien, ya saben las reglas, comiencen


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Preliminares segunda parte**

Otra pelea rápida, apenas había dicho comiencen Tenten lanzo sus armas y con tres movimientos del abanico de la chica de la arena, uno en cada intento de ataque, había creado todo un vendaval para derrotar a su contrincante. Literalmente no se movió ni un poco en toda la contienda, escucho a Tenten en el último ataque saltar al aire y liberar algunas armas de unos pergaminos, pero en ese momento llego el vendaval por cortesía de Temari, por lo que la chica quedo derrotada y callo justamente sobre la punta del abanico cerrado. Lo declaro por terminado y como perdedor a Tenten, Temari estaba por arrojarla cuando noto mas ligero el peso de su abanico, al voltear a ver a su victima no la encontró en su lugar, sino más bien en el palco con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei. Antes de dar un paso mas el rubio se encontraba frente a ella con la mirada abajo.

\- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar a tus oponentes durante y después de una pelea? ¿Y más cuando ese oponente se esforzó en combate?

\- No estorbes enano – se llevo el abanico a su espalda e intento pasar del chico, pero de alguna manera se encontraba en el suelo mirando al techo.

\- Reflexiona esas palabras que te acabo de decir. – Se levanto para verlo enfrente de ella en su puesto como réferi, intento replicarle pero por alguna razón su porte le infundía temor, mas que su hermano menor – ¿Algún problema señorita?

\- No, olvídalo – sin decir mas ella subió con los suyos

\- ¿Qué ocurrió abajo? – Gaara no dejaba de mirar al réferi, quien no dejaba de mirar al frente, luego miro la mano de su hermana, estaba temblando. Sabía que su hermana era fuerte, pero jamás espero ver el día que temblara, eso la hacía débil ante sus ojos. – Débil, eres débil.

Su hermana no le recrimino nada, pero Naruto lo hacía mentalmente ¿Cómo era posible que un familiar tratara a otro de esa manera? El solo recordar el caso de Hinata con su padre y su hermana le daba la respuesta. Dio un suspiro y pidió a los siguientes concursantes bajar al escenario, al bajar noto el famoso bostezo del muchacho y el olor de la desilusión de la chica que le tocaba pelear contra él.

\- Pueden comenzar.

Algunas palabras de la chica y el Nara como siempre no le importaba, escucho dos lanzamientos de Zenbon, los cuales se incrustaron en la pared detrás del chico no parecían importarle, pero su sentido del oído no estaba bien, escuchaba estática y esto comenzó a marearlo a tal punto que si no pone su mano en el suelo podría haber caído de lleno al suelo, pero solo quedo arrodillado de una sola pierna.

Esto lo notaron los maestros y los anbu, algo no andaba bien, incluso Kitzune no quitaba sus manos de sus oídos. Karazu sabía que significaba eso, ya que al mini anbu no le afectaban los genjutsu de forma visual y de cualquier otra, pero la auditiva a pesar de que no e afectaba como a otros siempre lo descontrolaba. Los chicos estaban bajo un genjutsu de tipo auditivo, escucho el código pidiendo su apoyo, que le dijera como iba todo a partir de ese momento en su clave de siempre así nadie descubriría como estaría juzgando la pelea.

Al momento que descubrió que eran unos cascabeles colgando de los zenbon las cuales eran jaladas por un hilo, el chico comenzó a realizar su plan de contra ataque.

\- ¿Qué problemático es esto?

\- ¿Ya te rindes? – dio un suspiro más, quería hacerlo pero eso sería un gran problema más adelante.

\- No puedo, me reñirían en casa, mi sensei y Naruto aquí presente. Prefiero no hacer eso, además…ya gane.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira tus pies. – Al verlo no noto nada, solo la sombra de la mano que sostenía los hilos de los cascabeles con los que creaba su técnica.

\- No veo nada raro

\- Te ayudare ¿Desde cuándo un hilo tiene sombra? – Observo nuevamente la mirada a la sombra, como si fuera serpiente, la sombra del hilo comenzó a moverse y hacerse más gruesa, mostrando una sola sombra que iba desde los de ella hasta los pies de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Kagemane no jutsu completado

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Sola una técnica de mi clan, he unido nuestras sombras.

\- ¿Eso que tiene de especial?

\- Una sombra siempre imita los movimientos del cuerpo, por lo tanto al unir mi sombra con la tuya, – comenzó a caminar de espalda, solo algunos pasos para luego sacar un par de Shuriken y ella hacer lo mismo, – tu imitaras todo lo que yo haga.

\- Que tonterías haces ¿No te atreverías a lanzar esos Shuriken?

\- ¿Apostamos? – lanzaron sus armas, como esperaba, al momento de tenerlas a cierta distancia Shikamaru comenzó a bajar la espalda para evitar las dos shuriken que se le acercaban.

\- Que tonto, si haces eso entonces yo tam… - antes de terminar la palabra ella se golpeo la cabeza con tal fuerza en la pared a su espalda, que esta misma quedo desmayada mientras los Shuriken de ambos se clavaban en la pared.

\- Y listo, – se volvió a poner de pie y luego dio un bostezo, – yo creo que ahora puedo descansar.

\- El ganador Nara Shikamaru – lo escucho decir su tradicional "Mendockse" y sus pasos al palco – ¿Juego de Shogi mas tarde?

\- Será un placer – ambos se sonrieron mientras el Nara llegaba con sus compañeros.

\- Ahora los siguientes en bajar, – de nuevo la pantalla mostró dos nuevos nombres, esta vez sonrío al escuchar quienes serían los escogidos – Uzumaki Karin y Inozuka Kiba, bajen por favor.

\- Yahoo, vamos Akamaru. – Un ladrido de su compañero y ambos bajaron inmediatamente, su prima no dijo nada solo bajo a donde se encontraba para mirar a su oponente. – Si pierdes no te sientas mal, no te culparía por el "maestro" que tienes.

\- Kiba, si ya terminaste de burlarte te recomendaría que comenzaras

\- ¿O qué?

\- O ella te ganara

\- ¿Qué…? – antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el golpe en su mejilla lo había enviado al suelo directamente, Akamaru solo atino a saltar antes de que también golpeara el suelo.

\- Te lo dije – sonrío ante el suceso

Ella ya estaba cansada de que a su primo lo estuvieran siempre insultando o menospreciando, solo se enojaba cuando les pasaba algo a ella o a los chicos, pero cuando era el nunca hacía algo para defenderse. Solo decía "No me afecta, no hay que hacer caso a lo que los demás dicen de uno" pero eso no significaba que ella se quedaría quieta. Desde que la salvaron, la única persona que la acogió con cariño y sin ningún tipo de temor fue su primo. El único que vio por ella a pesar de su problema de visión fue su primo, la inscribió a la academia y el mismo de su propio bolsillo le pago la escuela, ropa, alimento y demás cosas, no lo soportaba y no lo soportaría.

\- Deja lo personal a un lado Karin-san. – Ella lo miro y el giro su rostro al de ella. – Estas en un combate para clasificación no en una pelea, aparta lo sentimental.

\- Hai, sensei – miro a Kiba quien se tomaba la mandíbula con una mano – levanta cachorro porque apenas comienzo.

\- Qué tienes en las manos ¿Yunques?

\- No, algo peor.

Fue corriendo tras el para intentar otro golpe, aun cuando fue bloqueado pudo ser golpeado con su propio brazo, estaba seguro que logro escuchar el sonido de algo fracturarse, trastabillo un poco y miro a la chica. Estaba en guardia mirándolo a través de esas gafas, de alguna manera sentía miedo, el le tenía miedo a ella.

\- No hay de otra ¿Listo Akamaru? – Un pequeño ladrido y luego se coloco sobre su cabeza nuevamente. – Vamos a demostrarle lo que podemos hacer.

De su bolsillo de la cintura saco un par de píldoras rojas, una se la dio a su cachorro mientras que el se comía la otra, el pelaje del perro se convirtió en rojo demostrando el porqué de su nombre, una pequeña explosión de humo y ahora enfrente de ella había dos Kiba uno sobre la espalda del otro.

"Juujin Bunshin y ahora Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu – al momento las garras y colmillos crecieron y no solo eso sus ojos se volvieron mas fieros, parecía casi un animal listo para lanzarse a su presa y ella era la presa.

\- Esto es raro ¿Se permite el drogarse? – Karin miro a su maestro quien no se movía por ningún motivo

\- Se permite todo tipo de arma Shinobi, las píldoras soldado también lo son.

\- Esto no es justo – dijo en desanimo ante tal aclaración.

\- Vamos rojita, te aseguro que me contendré – para la vista de ella, ambos contrincantes desaparecieron para luego verlos sobre ella preparando las garras – ya que no creo que nos puedas ganar.

\- Mal… - El cubrirse fue poco, los golpes llegaron al abdomen y sus piernas de ambos lados, haciéndola caer al suelo – es mas fuerte.

En el palco Sakura e Ino se habían despertado, por lo que fueron con sus compañeros para poder observar la pelea, estaban sorprendidos con lo que observaron.

\- ¿Píldoras soldado? ¿Qué es eso? – Ino miro a su maestro pero quien le respondió en realidad fue su compañero Chouji.

\- Esas píldoras tienen la habilidad de inyectar el chakra a un Shinobi, con esto puedes hacerte más fuerte, aumentar tu chakra e incluso podrías pasar varios días sin alimento.

\- Increíble

\- Pero se recomienda que no se utilicen regularmente – miraron a Kakashi que no dejaba de ver la pelea – el excederte puede causar problemas al cuerpo mas tarde

\- ¿Me pregunto si esa chica ganara?

\- Lo ara – miraron a Juugo quien no dejaba de ver a Karin – de nosotros tres, ella es la segunda más fuerte.

\- Lo dudo, con el maestro que tienen…

\- Ino – ella miro a su maestro, parecía molesto

\- Pero es cierto

\- No la subestimes – escucharon un impacto, regresaron sus vistas solo para ver a Kiba y Akamaru de nuevo en un suelo agrietado por el peso – ya que te podría ir mal con ella.

\- Se volvió a pasar, espero que no los haya matado – Shin tenía la mano en su rostro – por favor que este inconsciente como mínimo.

Se veían realmente preocupados, luego miraron al Inuzuka levantarse con algo de pesadez y un poco de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios

\- Se encuentra bien, puedes despreocuparte Shin

\- Que bueno, la última vez me envío directo al hospital, casi muero ese día

\- Exageras, solo fue una pierna

\- Es porque no te toco una enfermera con decepción romántica, estaba súper furiosa

\- Mala suerte

No sabían en que atmosfera estaban, pero aun así estaban viendo la pelea, Kakashi miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa

\- (Los entrenaste bien)

Lo ultimo que recordaba era intentar golpearla por detrás y por delante, pero de alguna manera se percato y se movió de lado para dejar que ambos chocaran entre si y luego de un solo golpe mandarlos a ambos al suelo nuevamente. Se pararon de nuevo para lograr esquivar una patada, Kiba recibió una patada en el pecho alejándolo unos metros, Akamaru recibió un golpe un golpe ascendente a la barbilla, ambos aun en el aire fueron tomados de los tobillos, ella comenzó a girar sobre su eje para soltarlo y con la misma inercia fueron lanzados directo a la pared mas cercana, de nueva cuenta se levantaron, esta vez no se contendrían.

-No hay de otra – ambos saltaron para chocar palmas y comenzar a girar, lo que tenía enfrente suyo era un par de remolinos que iban contra ella – Gatsuuga

Logro saltar para esquivarlos, así pudo observar como esos dos arrasaban con el piso mientras, de alguna manera, cambiaban su trayectoria para de nuevo ir contra ella. Al caer al suelo preparo el puño, golpeándolo para levantar algunas rocas y luego patearlas contra los costados. Esperaba poder desviarlos, pero todo lo que les lanzaba era pulverizado, fue inútil, recibió los dos golpes de lleno dejándola en el suelo. Kiba y Akamaru ahora miraban a la chica en suelo, estaban por retirarse pero de nuevo fueron detenidos por un par de golpes en sus rostros, trastabillaron un poco para recibir cada uno un golpe en la base del estomago, se sostuvieron el estomago y miraron a la chica parada enfrente suyo.

\- ¿Có…mo?

\- Kawarami, idiota. – Volteo a ver la chica que estaba en el suelo, solo para ver escombros. – No soy cualquier Kunoichi que piensa que solo se tiene que ver linda, soy una Kunoichi antes que nada.

\- Me las vas a pagar – vio como creo un clon y ambas corrieron tras el, tomo una capsula y la arrojo contra ella creando una nube de humo – veamos si me puedes encontrar ahora.

Ambos se lanzaron dentro de la cortina, podían olerla fácilmente por lo que el atacarla y tomarla por sorpresa sería fácil, después de todo no podía verlos con tanto humo. Pero en realidad fue lo contrario, ya que fue golpeado de nuevo esta vez en el abdomen, luego otro en la boca del estomago, pecho, cuello y finalmente mandíbula. Para cuando se disipo el humo podían ver a la Uzumaki de pie sin un solo indicio de haber sido golpeada.

\- Se acabó – cruzo los dedos creando un clon – no te iras tan fácil de aquí perrito

\- Un clon no me ara nada.

\- No es un clon cualquiera – ambas concentraron su chakra en el puño, tanto era que se podía notar a simple vista, las dos de un solo paso llegaron hasta Kiba y Akamaru conectando el golpe justamente en el rostro - ¡Es un Kage Bunshin!

Tanto mascota como dueño quedaron inconcientes debido al impacto del golpe, más aparte que quedaron incrustados en la pared, pero no hubo muchos problemas al menos según los comentarios de los médicos.

\- Ganadora Uzumaki Karin – la chica subió al palco mientras un rubio daba un suspiro – te volviste a pasar Karin.

\- Se lo tenía merecido – dijo mientras subía hasta llegar con sus compañeros, se acerco a Juugo y dejo que la atrapara antes de caer al suelo – Me excedí.

\- Tu lo dijiste, Karin-san – Juugo la recargo en la pared para dejarla descansar en ese momento.

\- Oigan ¿Qué fue eso? – Los dos miraron a Sakura, quien miraba sorprendida a la chica – jamás había visto algo como eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Su fuerza…no es normal

\- Eso es porque para pelear inyecta chakra en sus puños, ella no puede utilizar ninjutsus y para genjutsus es pésima, por lo que se concentro en el Taijutsu y en otras habilidades mas en la que es buena.

\- ¿Cómo lo hace?

\- Pregúntale a tu maestro Sakura – estaba por contestarle a la pelirroja cuando escucharon un pequeño carraspeo de la parte baja, todos voltearon para con Naruto

\- Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji, bajen por favor – miraron la pantalla y hay se encontraban esos nombres, Hinata en ese momento se sentía mas que nerviosa, estaba aterrada.

\- Tu puedes Hinata, recuerda todo lo que has aprendido hasta ahora.

\- Hai Kurenai-sensei – ambos familiares comenzaron a bajar mientras eran observados por sus maestros.

\- ¿Neji lo ha superado?

\- No, por mas que platique o intente razonar con el sigue con la misma mentalidad – Gai estaba deprimido por su alumno, miro al suelo y luego a Hinata - ¿Hinata?

\- Ah progresado mucho, más de lo que esperaba, todo gracias a Naruto

\- ¿Naruto la ha estado entrenando?

\- Si, te sorprendería el ver que tanto ha cambiado desde que comenzó a entrenarla

\- Hablamos de Naruto, el chico numero en sorprender a la gente, ¿Qué esperaban? – los dos voltearon a ver a Kakashi quien no dejaba de ver a Sakura interesarse en las habilidades de Karin. – Incluso ahora el nos sigue sorprendiendo, mira que ser el que evalúa las preliminares.

\- Tienes razón, que orgullo el llamarlo nuestro alumno.

Los dos ya se encontraban uno enfrente del otro, podía oler los nervios de Hinata y la ira de Neji. Algo le decía que diera por anulado esta pelea y que ninguno de los dos pasara, pero eso sería traicionar la confianza de la chica y lo mas seguro que tendría problemas con el abuelo por hacerlo. Estaba en una situación difícil en este momento y no podía más que darle continuidad, solo esperaba que lo que sentía solo fuera algo erróneo. Dejo salir un suspiro y elevo su mano, listo para dar por comenzado el combate

\- Co…

\- Espera – Naruto giro su rostro hacía la voz de Neji, quien por lo visto no dejaba de ver a Hinata – antes de hacer algo, le pido Hinata-sama que se retire del examen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: El final de las preliminares**

El escuchar tal cosa dejo a todos completamente confundidos, ¿Por qué pediría el Hyuga que Hinata se retirara del examen? Pero tal cosa solo lo sabían los maestros de esos dos presentantes. Tanto como Gai y Kurenai miraron al rubio quien mantenía su mirada al frente, parecía debatirse varias cosas internas y eso lo sabían los anbu que se encontraban tanto como su tío Kakashi. Lo notaban debido a que no aflojaba su puño derecho ante tal cosa, lo vieron tomar aire y luego girar su rostro al Hyuga.

\- ¿Bajo qué razones pides algo como eso Hyuga Neji?

\- Los Hyuga siempre hemos sido la elite de la elite, desde pequeña la señorita Hinata a sido muy débil, incluso su padre no la ve como alguien digna, es por eso que le pido que se retire.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir tal cosa? – el chico miro al rubio, por alguna razón lo hacía sentir algo de temor.

\- Yo soy diferente, yo conozco mi destino y lo acepto, pero la señorita Hinata es débil y solo se podría lastimar al intentar escapar de el. Por eso le pido que renuncie al examen y a ser kunoichi.

\- Para tu mala suerte muchacho tu destino es combatirla en este examen, quien decide quien se va o quien se queda soy yo, así que los dos prepárense.

\- La condenaste, – miro a su prima quien no dejaba de verlo de forma triste – usted lo quiso, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor.

\- Lo siento mucho primo Neji. – Hinata cambio su mirada y ambos se colocaron en la posición de su clan – Pero no puedo perder…tengo una promesa por cumplir.

\- De acuerdo – el rubio elevo el brazo, esperaba que no ocurriera nada malo puesto que tenía ese mal presentimiento – Comiencen.

El primero en moverse sin perder tiempo fue Neji quien quería terminar todo pronto, en instante se escucho el sonido de las palmas haciendo explosión en el aire debido a los constantes desvíos de su prima por evitar ser golpeada con ellas.

En un desvío que realizo del brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha comenzó el ataque de parte de ella, ahora eran los dos quienes desviaban sus ataques al igual que intentaban conectar un solo golpe de la palma. Fue el golpe con las palmas que logro hacer que ambos se detuvieran y se quedaran evaluándose uno al otro. Naruto solo estaba abriendo y cerrando sus puños, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento. Hinata movió su mano para lograr dar un golpe y el brazo de su primo logro desviarla, deslizo su palma logrando rozar el brazo de su primo para lograr conectar el primer golpe pero hubo un problema, su primo no se inmuto ante esto.

Sorprendida miro a su primo, quien tomo la mano extendida de su prima y con la otra deslizaba su abrigo mostrando una serie de moretones en su piel.

\- ¿Cuándo lo has…?

\- Desde un principio comencé – de un empujón la alejo, tomando la sorpresa conecto el golpe al abdomen, pero ella tampoco se inmuto - ¿Cómo?

\- No eres el único que sabe el truco de los Tenketsu – retiro su brazo y retiro la manga mostrando las misma manchas que su prima, sorprendido observo a su prima quien conecto un golpe en el abdomen – no soy la que dices, Niisan

\- Un perdedor…siempre será un perdedor, no importa que tanto se esfuerce, jamás podrá escapar a su destino.

Se volvieron a colocar en posición para comenzar una vez más la pelea, las palabras las escucho Naruto con atención, ahora entendía del porque Hinata siempre estaba triste antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Cerro los puños mientras su enojo lo embargaba, escucho un sonido conocido, ambos habían logrado desbloquear sus puntos para comenzar sus ataques. Cada golpe lograba sacar el sonido de pequeñas explosiones en el aire, los observadores estaban asombrados con este estilo de combate.

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Sakura miro a su maestro interrogante

\- Esas explosiones son debido al Juken

\- ¿Juken?

\- Los Hyuga tienen un estilo de combate diferente al de otros, el Juken son golpes con la palma impregnada de chakra, los punto que se observaron en la piel de ambos son los Tekken – Lee se acercó más al barandal para ver mejor el combate, jamás había visto a alguien darle combate a su compañero

\- ¿Tenketsu?

\- El chakra tiene ciertas líneas que recorren el cuerpo transmitiendo esa energía, siempre están más cerca de los órganos vitales. Los Tenketsu son puntos de control de Chakra que al cerrar alguno puede aumentar la energía o detenerla .

El maestro de Lee observaba a su alumno combatir, estaba nervioso por el tema de su familia

\- El Jukken fue ideado para lograr golpear esos puntos gracias al Byakugan, que es el doujutsu de la familia de Neji y Hinata – Lee tomo la palabra mientras al mismo tiempo aprisionaba más el tubo del barandal, su espíritu estaba al tope.

\- ¿Qué efectos tiene eso? – Sai miro de nuevo a su maestro quien se destapo su ojo izquierdo para observar mejor

\- Si golpeas un órgano vital con el puño suave, los Tenketsu explotaran dañando ese órgano sin dejar rastro externo.

Asombrados observaron de nuevo el combate, ambos estaban de nuevo a la par y Hinata estaba siguiendo el ritmo de su primo, ambos con venas resaltando sus ojos se demostraban que ambos estaban peleando con su herencia. Fue en un golpe de ella que vio una oportunidad para golpear el pecho, Neji se agacho dejando la mandíbula libre conectando el devastador golpe, ella cayó al suelo para girar y levantarse ante de que un pisotón llegara a su pecho.

Colocándose de nuevo en posición reinicio el ataque, pero ahora se veía superada puesto que ese golpe la aturdió lo suficiente, ya había recibido dos golpes más en el abdomen si no hacía algo pronto perdería, una barrida y volvió a caer al suelo, su primo la miraba con superioridad mientras ella se levantaba nuevamente.

Neji sabía que no había caso en continuar peleando, entonces ¿Por qué se volvía a levantar? No lo entendía por más que quisiera. Se volvieron en enfrascar en combate pero esta vez ocurría algo diferente, cada golpe que intentaba darle ella simplemente movía su cuerpo como si le diera paso al golpe. Un golpe al abdomen, ella se giraba dejando el paso, una barrida ella a escasos milímetros levantaba el pie dando paso al golpe, en cada intento hacía lo mismo y siempre ella conectaba un golpe nuevamente.

Estaba cansado y sin muchas reservas, se concentró de nuevo para desviar el primer golpe con su brazo y con su otro brazo libre dar un golpe, ambas palmas chocaron pero Neji elevo la pierna dando el rodillazo en las costillas y así golpear le pecho de ella. El oído escucho la explosión y al mismo tiempo escucho como ella escupía sangre, Neji se movió a un lado dejando caer el cuerpo de su prima, sonrió ante su victoria mientras Naruto apretaba con más fuerza su puño. La sangre comenzó a brotar de entre sus dedos, escuchaba su corazón latir con menos fuerza.

\- Lo vez, un perdedor siempre será un perdedor – estaba por elevar la mano hasta que la escucho levantarse nuevamente

\- En eso te equivocas…primo Neji – el chico se quedó quieto al verla de nuevo levantarse – ya que yo…no perderé tan fácilmente

\- Por favor, deje este tonto sueño, su padre y todo el clan sabe muy bien que usted jamás podrá ganar.

\- Yo hice una promesa y era la de que jamás me daría por vencida…yo jamás me retracto de mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja.

\- Como usted diga, pero jamás lograra escapar de su destino ya que usted es del Souke.

\- También te equivocas en eso…ya que tú eres el que más está afectado en esto por ser del Bouke.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante de todo, la ira cegó al Hyuga que de un solo paso se lanzó a terminar el combate dando un golpe más al corazón de su prima.

\- Basta Neji el combate ha terminado. – Pero el chico no escucho la orden del rubio, siguió su ataque mientras Hinata se cubría como podía, hasta que lo escucho un golpe más en el pecho de ella.

La escucho caer al suelo mientras su corazón comenzaba bajar su ritmo, ella elevo el rostro mirando a Naruto y luego a Neji quien se acercaba a ella para terminar el trabajo, era odio lo que había en sus ojos. Antes de lograr golpearla todos los maestros lo detuvieron sujetándolo de brazos y piernas gracias a Gai, mientras era amenazado por Kakashi y Kurenai.

\- Neji, me prometiste que no dejarías que la situación de tu familia te afectaría.

\- Suéltenme…esto debe de ser porque ella es del Souke.

\- ¡Hinata! – Observaron a Naruto cargar en brazos a la chica con su oído en el pecho, esto no estaba bien - ¡Medico!

\- Se lo merece – los médicos llegaron para cargar a la chica, no antes de que ella tomara la mano del referí – por intentar ir contra su destino

\- Na…Naruto-kun – el rubio se acercó a ella para escucharla mejor – la…lamento el…haber…per…perdido…yo

\- lo hiciste bien…eres muy fuerte, solo que tu oponente lo fue más…te veré pronto, descansa.

\- ¿Lo…logre cambiar?

\- Hai – la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro la acompaño hasta que se perdió de la vista de todo detrás de las puertas – ga…nador…Hyuga Neji

\- Un per… - el golpe lo mando hasta la pared más cercana, ante todos había un rubio completamente furioso, Neji se reincorporo como pudo en ese momento – (No lo vi)

\- Te juro que si no fuera referí en este examen ya estarías muerto en este instante Hyuga Neji

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Esto fue porque ella era de la familia principal

\- Me importa un comino – el golpe en la cabeza lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo – tu familia, al momento en que diga que esto se acaba se acaba

Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para ponerlo a su altura, la sangre salía de la nariz gracias al encuentro con el suelo, jamás habían visto al rubio completamente molesto

"Ahora no soy el referí, soy Uzumaki Naruto y lo que hiciste con tu prima es algo imperdonable, reza para que ella se recupere o conocerás a un verdadero Bake.

Era la sorpresa para todos que el muchacho reaccionara de esa manera, en cuanto lo soltó giro su rostro a otro lado para comenzar a caminar en dirección de donde callo la sangre de la Hyuga, con sus manos tomo algo de ella para poder extender el puño asía el muchacho

\- Te juro que si un día de estos combates contra mí, te demostrare que todos pueden cambiar su destino…y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas porque ese es mi camina ninja.

El chico lo miro desafiante, mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa, un pequeño gruñido y regreso al palco seguido de los demás. Kakashi se acercó a Naruto para mirar sus manos, en ellas se observaban las heridas que fueron provocadas por sus uñas, mientras las mismas regresaban a su forma normal, al igual que esos cortes se cerraban por su propia cuenta.

\- Naruto

\- Lo siento tío Kakashi…me deje llevar

\- Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, tú eres la prueba de lo que acabas de decir, ahora regresa a lo tuyo que aún hay trabajo que realizar.

\- Hai – en pocos momentos todos regresaron al palco mientras el examinador inhalaba y exhalaba un poco para calmarse – Sabaku no Gaara y Rock Lee bajen por favor.

A como decía el letrero ambos contrincantes bajaron de inmediato, el segundo con más emoción por el combate debido a los anteriores que su contrincante. Ambos se miraban fijamente, fue medianamente rápido y muy entretenido, ya que el alumno de Gai demostraba una gran velocidad mientras intentaba golpear al chico de la arena, quien demostraba su dominio sobre la arena que el controlaba. Por más golpes que intentara darle al pelirrojo, Lee solo golpeaba paredes de arena o intentaba esquivar torrentes de las mismas.

En un descuido la arena logro tomarlo del pie para lanzarlo justamente a la estatua de las manos formando un sello, cuando se despejo el escombro el chico estaba de pie con algunos raspones y cardenales, se escuchó el grito de su maestro el cual alzaba su pulgar al techo. Naruto escucho la sonrisa de euforia del chico y el cómo de un salto subía a la cima de la estatua, escucho como se quitaba algo de sus piernas, sonrió al saber que era al escuchar la colisión entre las pesas y el suelo las cuales elevaron de nuevo una nube de escombros.

\- Te pasaste Gai

\- ¿Es algo nuevo entre nosotros? – los maestros observaron al rubio quien giro su rostro a ellos sonriendo

\- No, no lo es – dijo sonriendo también Kurenai – Anko ahora mismo se estaría carcajeando.

\- Qué bueno que no se encuentra – después de esto exhalo el humo del cigarro – Naruto estaría corriendo para ahora.

\- Completamente de acuerdo.

El combate llego a un nuevo nivel, la velocidad de Lee aumento considerablemente al punto que incluso desaparecía de la vista de todos pero no del oído del examinador.

Gaara se encontraba acorralado por el súbito aumento de velocidad de su contrincante y había logrado lo que otros no pudieron, lograr herirlo, cosa que lo tenía completamente aturdido y a la vez eufórico. Ahora más que nada deseaba que este combate probara su existencia sin importar el costo, en un rápido movimiento Lee se colocó debajo de Gaara para elevarlo al aire de un solo golpe en el mentón.

Dando el salto para colocarse rápidamente a espaldas del de la arena y con las vendas de sus brazos lo atrapo, para cuando comenzara la caída, empezar a girar cual torbellino y así lograr colisionar a su adversario en el suelo del lugar.

Naruto alcanzo a escuchar el momento justo en que Lee se separaba del cuerpo segundos antes de la colisión, definitivamente no se debía subestimar al alumno de su maestro era realmente fuerte y sabía que se haría más fuerte con el tiempo pero esto aún no terminaba. Escuchaba la arena comenzar a retirarse, para sorpresa de todos los espectadores, el joven Gaara comenzó a levantarse mostrando una sonrisa maniaca mientras la arena comenzaba a recubrir al chico.

\- es la primera vez que ocurre que destruyen la armadura de Gaara.

\- ¿Armadura de Gaara? – Kankuro miro a la Uzumaki quien estaba interesada en la pelea más que nunca

\- Gaara tiene dos armaduras, la de arena que controla siempre y una que siempre está cubriendo su cuerpo protegiéndolo de cualquier herida, por eso en todas sus misiones siempre regresa sin un rasguño

\- Esto se ve mal

\- Lo está, nadie jamás habían herido a Gaara, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer ahora.

Pero el rubio lo estaba intuyendo, terminada de acumularse la arena el combate se reanudo, esta vez el gennin de la arena comenzó más agresivo que antes. Su arena se movía más rápido que antes, incluso alcanzo a golpear con ella al gennin de la hoja, en el último golpe, como si fuera un torrente, lo mando contra la pared. De no haber sido por colocar sus brazos enfrente de su cuerpo estaría en grandes problemas, al quitarse la arena el chico sonrió de alegría al ver a su maestro darle la señal, tenía el permiso para utilizarlo y Naruto escucho la pelea entre sus maestros, sabía que tenía planeado utilizar Lee y rezo porque todo saliera bien.

Gaara tomo de nuevo guardia y Lee comenzó su movimiento, la presión en el aire era mayor más pesada que antes y a la vez más tensa, el piso alrededor de Lee se agrieto dejando salir escombros a su altura.

\- Quinta puerta, abierta.

Eso era lo que no quería escuchar, un poder que te podría llegar a hacer más fuerte que un Kage pero por corto tiempo. El sonido era difícil de leer ya que no era en el suelo, solo escuchaba los sonidos del aire ser cortado por la velocidad y las explosiones de los golpes contra el cuerpo, no podía juzgar bien quien estaba ganando si Lee o Gaara, pero escuchando las exclamaciones de todos sabía que debería ser Lee.

Escucho el código del Anbu, en efecto era Lee, un golpe en el aire con el puño y su pie en el abdomen del Gennin de la arena hizo que el ultimo callera al suelo, de no ser por su arena este estaría en serios problemas, luego el cuerpo de Lee cayó al suelo, por fin podía dar un veredicto a la pelea. Lee estaba muy cansado y lastimado, le costaba levantarse y mantenerse consciente eso lo sabía por su respiración y la presión sanguínea de su cuerpo.

Gaara estaba sobre su arena, por lo visto dentro de un cráter hecho por el golpe que recibió por parte de Lee, de no haber sido por su arena lo más seguro es que ahora mismo estaría inconsciente y la batalla fuera decidida. Ambos estaban en malas condiciones, por lo que sería un empate pero la mano de Gaara comenzó a moverse, llamando la atención del rubio espero para saber cuál sería la nueva acción del chico, por el sonido del impacto de ambos cuerpos y el sonido de los músculos del brazo descubrió que el objetivo era Lee.

\- Sabaku Ro – la arena se movió a su víctima tomando brazo y pierna izquierda, con un cerrar del puño como indicación, la arena presiono con fuerza ambas extremidades.

El grito de Lee se escuchó en toda la sala todo debido a la ruptura de sus huesos, cayó al suelo una vez la arena lo soltó tomándose el brazo lastimado, al final el dolor lo dejo inconsciente mientras Gaara se colocaba de pie y su arena volvía a cubrir su cuerpo. Elevo una vez más los brazos y esta vez la arena fue en dirección de Lee, estaba por golpear el cuerpo inconsciente pero la arena fue bloqueada. El enojo en el pelirrojo era notorio ya que evitaron que acabara con su oponente, ya que estas eran sus intenciones.

\- Rock Lee ya no puede continuar por inconsciencia, la victoria es de Sabaku no Gaara – dijo al final el referí enfrente de Lee.

\- Quítate

\- Señor Gaara, le pido por favor se retire ¿Me obligara a hacerlo por la fuerza? – los hermanos del chico estaban nerviosos, nadie jamás había retado a Gaara de esa manera

\- No, no lo hare, eres muy interesante…serás mi nueva presa.

\- Ya lo veremos…mapache – por primera vez estaba sorprendido, esa palabra solo significaba una cosa, sabía que era él.

Sin mucha resistencia el chico regreso con los de su equipo mientras Lee era transportado a la enfermería, uno de los médicos se acercó a Gai para informarle de terribles noticias, Naruto lo escucho todo. Lee no podría ser shinobi por las heridas en sus pierna, brazo y columna.

En la medula se habían incrustado fragmentos de hueso, si operaban quedaría invalido de por vida, el maestro se fue con su alumno y Naruto solo dijo un "lo siento" cuando pasaron enfrente suyo, todo se había complicado ahora y esto era algo que no esperaba en este examen.

Retomo su actitud y observo a los faltantes por competir, la pelea entre Chouji Akimichi y Kizuna Dosu fue la más rápida de todas, un solo golpe con aire a presión fue suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Los siguientes fueron Tenpin no Juugo contra Gei Sai, digamos que fue el tercer combate más peligroso entre los gennin.

Apenas Juugo obtuvo el primer golpe se volvió completamente loco, dejando molido a su oponente por los golpes que este obtenía y más aún cuando este comenzó cambiar su cuerpo. Naruto tuvo que intervenir inmediatamente para evitar algún daño colateral, Sai fue enviado al hospital con varias costillas rotas, huesos de los brazos fracturados y algunos cuantos moretones. Le dio el gane a Juugo en cuanto lo vio comenzar a enloquecer, logro colocarse entre ambos en medio de la acción y al ver a Naruto comenzó a tranquilizarse pero el daño ya había sido hecho.

Aun así gracias a la ayuda de Karin por pedido de su primo logro hacer pasar lo peor, al terminar reunió a todos los vencedores al centro del lugar para darles nuevas indicaciones.

\- De acuerdo, les explicare cómo será el tercer examen. Como les dije antes, esto solo fue para escoger a los finalistas para el tercer y último examen, como antes escogeremos a los combatientes para esta última etapa.

Anko apareció con una caja en mano, paso con cada uno de los ganadores para que ellos tomaran un papel de la caja, al abrir el papel vieron un número escrito en el mismo. Todos les mostraron los números y Kakashi tomo nota de cada uno de ellos para luego mostrar quienes pelearían con quien en la segunda etapa del examen final.

Estaban sorprendidos, Karin contra Neji, Saske contra Gaara, Temari contra Shikamaru, Shino contra Kankuro, Dosu contra Shin y Juugo quedo de ver contra quien pelearía después de la pelea entre Dosu y Shin

"Ya que todos saben contra quien les tocara pelear entonces nos veremos dentro de tres meses a partir de hoy

\- ¿Tres meses? ¿Por qué no ahora? – le pregunto Karin algo curiosa

\- Esto es debido a que para el examen tenemos que hacer preparativos, ya que vendrán los líderes de cada aldea, al igual que los Daimyio de cada nación – el Hokage dio pasos al frente para mirar a cada concursante.

"Además de que ustedes hoy han mostrado sus técnicas, por lo que les servirá para lograr crear nuevas o entrenar las que aún no han demostrado. En el siguiente examen no solo les calificaremos lo que aquí hicieron, sino también otros aspectos más, por lo que si aún pierden ustedes pueden convertirse en Chounnin.

Con una sonrisa despidieron a todos, Naruto les indico a todos que se adelantaran ya que tenía un asunto más que arreglar.

"Naruto-kun

\- Hai, Jiji

\- Hoy te aremos en este momento el examen, te estuve observando mientras eras el juez, lo de Neji fue algo que no debías hacer.

\- Un Shinobi jamás muestra sus emociones en ciertas situaciones, si no las observa para juzgar.

\- Exacto, no te puedo aplaudir esa acción, pero debido a lo que sabes sobre la familia Hyuga lo dejaremos pasar.

\- Arigato

\- Bueno, hoy te daremos el puesto antes del que tienes realmente, danos tu mejor demostración para que te ganes este título oficialmente.

\- Hai

El hospital estaba solo y en un cuarto se encontraba ella, sobre una cama con los ojos cerrados debido a la anestesia para la cirugía que le hicieron, pasaron horas después de eso y ahora se encontraba en un cuarto de rehabilitación para ella. Una persona estaba a su lado observándola en cada momento, esperando a que abriera los ojos y eso mismo estaba ocurriendo ahora.

No podía distinguir nada exactamente, su visión aún no estaba enfocada para distinguir algo, miro a todos lados hasta ver la silueta de alguien a su lado, el cabello rubio le dijo quién era.

\- Naruto-kun

\- Hola – una vez sus ojos por fin se enfocaron se quedó sorprendida por el muchacho, estaba lleno de cardenales, cortes y estaba segura que su ropa estaba quemada. – Me preocupe mucho, no despertabas.

\- Eso olvídalo, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

\- Nada, solo una pequeña pelea de entrenamiento.

\- Me enseñaste bien…no…cof…no…cof…cof – con calma la empujo de nuevo a la cama para colocar su mano en su pecho y así comenzar a administrar algo de su chakra.

\- Tranquila, estas delicada. El doctor dice que te recuperaras dentro de cuatro meses, pero yo puedo hacer eso en un día.

\- Perdí – su voz era rasposa pero ahora respiraba mejor, incluso su rostro era más descansado – lo siento.

\- Pero te esforzaste, tu primo es un idiota.

\- Me contaron lo que hiciste. – Se detuvo de darle su energía, en parte porque había terminado y en otra porque lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ha sí?

\- Si…no fue nada bueno lo que hiciste…pero gracias.

\- Lo que sea…por ti – el sonrojo en ella era notorio, sonrió ante ese hecho

\- Te sonrojaste ¿Verdad?

\- Na…Naruto-kun…

\- Mañana pasare por ti, te daré la comida que te prometí, en mi casa – ahora se sonrojo más que antes, podía escuchar la sangre llegar hasta el rostro de ella – Eres linda cuando te sonrojas

Llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla, con una sonrisa en su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla, tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado, mucha suerte aunque para ella era más una bendición y un gran logro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Cena**

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, ¡en realidad estaba aterrada!, en unas horas Naruto pasaría por ella para llevarla a comer. Ya había acomodado su ropa y solo esperaba el alta del médico, su padre no se acercó ni una sola a vez a verla desde que su primo la mando directamente la hospital. Solo su hermana menor llego acompañada de su nana para ver cómo se encontraba, fue una visita rápida, pero aun así estaba agradecida porque su hermana viniera. Al momento de guardar sus últimas cosas escucho la puerta abrirse, con una sonrisa en el rostro espero ver a Naruto, pero la quito solo unos segundos al ver a su maestra frente suyo.

\- Veo que no soy la persona que esperabas.

\- No, no es eso. Solo bueno…esperaba a alguien más.

\- A Naruto, ¿Verdad?

\- Bueno…yo…etto… - el sonrojo no tardó en llegar a su rostro, cosa que a su maestra le hizo sacar una sonrisa

\- No te preocupes, vine a ver cómo te encontrabas y por lo que veo te encuentras mejor…mucho mejor, el doctor dijo que te daría cuatro meses

\- Me…bueno…

\- Naruto te ayudo

\- Hai…dijo que lo que ellos hacían en cuatro meses él lo hace en uno

\- (Ella le enseño) Es cierto, cada vez me sorprende

\- Es un gran chico

\- No lo dejes ir

\- Si… ¡Sensei!

\- ¿No creías que me daría cuenta?

\- Bueno…yo…es que el…

El verla en ese estado era en cierta manera enternecedor, ya que la chica en si es linda y más cuando ella se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. Desde hace mucho quería hacer algo con ella, estaba por decirle la noticia hasta que escucharon un vidrio romperse, ambas con la mirada en la ventana vieron un cuerpo caer. Sorprendidas se observaron unos segundos, después corrieron a la ventana del cuarto para cerciorarse de que no fuera solo un truco de la mente, al observar vieron a un chico quitarse una máscara anbu y luego desaparecer con llamas pequeñas como si de papel quemándose fuera.

La maestra elevo su mirada al piso superior solo para ver dos anbu y a Kakashi observando lo mismo que ellas.

\- Hinata, quédate aquí, iré a investigar que ocurrió. Si llega Naruto vete con el…platicaremos más tarde.

\- Hai, Kurenai-sensei, cuídese mucho.

\- No te preocupes, no me ocurrirá nada.

Al verla salir observo de nuevo la aldea, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar un anbu a la habitación del joven Uchiha, en una camilla se encontraba el completamente lleno de tubos y conectado a aparatos para controlarlo. El anbu se acercó a cada aparato para revisar signos vitales, presión arterial, oxígeno y por último se acercó para revisar el cuerpo del inconsciente. Reviso músculos, nervios e incluso reviso reflejos al revisar si sus pupilas reaccionaban a la luz de una pequeña lámpara de mano.

Todo parecía estar bien, por último reviso el cuello, en donde encontró una marca de tres tomoes al centro de un círculo, el sello fue restringido por otro sello para evitar que este fuera accionado o en su caso, minimizar los efectos. Se preguntaba para que lo quería, no parecía ser muy fuerte o alguien especial aparte de ser un Uchiha, no le veía el caso para intentar hacer algo con el chico.

Tomo un bisturí cerca suyo, observo el cuello, con intención de cortar la carótida intento clavar el instrumento para dar muerte al chico, solo que un kunai logro evitarlo al chocar el metal con el metal, observando su mano con un corte, dirigió su vista a la entrada, dos anbu, uno de mascara de demonio y otro de conejo, entre ellos apareció una persona más, lo conocía su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, si estaba en ese lugar entonces estaría en verdaderos problemas.

\- Veo que viniste a ver si Saske está bien, es bueno saber que tiene visitas. Aunque ese bisturí indica otra cosa.

El anbu, no quería meterse en un combate sin sentido y menos contra los bake, había escuchado lo peligrosos que eran al momento de la pelea y por lo que veía, los dos que estaban enfrente suyos realmente daban honor al nombre de su organización, solo había una forma de salir.

Usagi intento alcanzarlo desenvainando su espada, logro solo un corte al aire ya que el anbu logro saltar antes de tiempo. Utilizando la espalda de su compañero Oni logro dar un corte de hombro a cadera, herida grave, pero aun así el intruso logro salir por la ventana, mientras caía con mano derecha logro quitarse su máscara mostrando momentáneamente un rostro conocido para Kakashi, quien se acercó al borde de la ventana solo para ver como el intruso desaparecía en pequeñas llamas, los bake estaban por saltar pero vieron un borrón naranja entre ellos, Naruto estaba a su lado

\- Vine por Hinata-chan y resulta que descubro un ataque a mi amigo

\- Lo siento – Oni lo vio sonreír y luego dar la vuelta – fracasamos dos veces

\- Apenas están entrenando, es normal, incluso yo tuve mis fallas en mis primeras misiones por esto, – se colocó su mano en su banda, – aun así no deje de intentarlo, es normal fallar, tengan más cuidado para la próxima.

\- Hai – lo vieron salir después escuchar a Kurenai decirle que Hinata estaba lista para irse

\- Si Naruto estaba aquí, significa que algo grave paso – Al entrar la kunoichi observo los dos bake – a ustedes no los conozco

\- Son nuevos en bake, apenas en entrenamiento, Kitzune los descubrió y los recluto

\- Por lo general es muy estricto, tengan cuidado con el – el solo escuchar eso ambos estaban en una esquina con un aura completamente negra – por lo visto…ya lo hizo

\- Es natural, nosotros lo entrenamos así – Kakashi se acercó al grupo sin quitar la mirada de Saske - ¿Qué querrán con Saske?

\- Es el ultimo Uchiha, es natural que vayan tras el

\- Esto es mayor, Orochimaru se apareció en persona ante nosotros

\- ¿Cuándo? – estaba preocupada, no la culpaba, ¿Cómo reaccionaría uno cuando ante ti se aparece un nukenin y peor aún que este sea una Sannin?

\- El día de las preliminares, cuando fui a sellar el sello de Saske en su hombro se apareció ante nosotros…tengo que entrenar, en mi estado actual no lo podré vencer

\- Te acompañaremos…Azuma y yo – el colmillo blanco se quedó viendo a la Kunoichi por un momento - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¿Desde cuando salen? – el sonrojo en el rostro de su compañera fue algo que jamás olvidaría – creo que ya se de quien sacó sus sonrojos Hinata, yo creía que de su madre

\- Kakashi, eso no se pregunta

\- Últimamente los he visto muy juntos por eso mi duda

\- No te incumbe – el shinobi solo término moviendo los hombros y sale del lugar, Kurenai solo mira a la salida del hospital

\- Veo que ya se van, esfuérzate Hinata

En la entrada del hospital Hinata caminaba al lado de Naruto mientras este la ayudaba con sus cosas.

Estaba feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa, caminando frente suyo se encuentra Naruto el cual aun sin poder ver lograba guiarla aun como si el pudiera ver. En varios lugares se detuvieron para comprar algunas cosas, en cada lugar logro detectar odio al shinobi y no solo eso, también descubrió que le vendían las cosas al doble de su coste original, lo sabía ya que ella compraba víveres en esos lugares. Varias veces intento reclamar, pero Naruto no la dejaba, el pagaba sin reproche alguno esa cantidad. Estaba triste, solo fueron tres locales y en esos fácilmente se gastó lo de una paga normal de sus misiones.

\- Hinata-chan, no estés triste

\- No…No estoy triste

\- Mentirosa, lo huelo, además de que siento como tu presión cardiaca disminuyo un poco. ¿Es por los locales?

\- Hai. No es justo lo que te hacen, no deberías dejar que hagan eso

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- No…al menos cuando no entrenamos

\- Hoye, no soy tan malo… ¿O sí?

\- Un poco

\- Tengo que mejorar eso… ¿Te doy miedo?

\- No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Ellos me tiene miedo – lo vio llevar una de sus manos a su abdomen – por otras cosas que aún no te he dicho, te las diré con el tiempo

\- No más secretos

\- Tienes mi palabra, y yo jamás falto a mi palabra, ese es mi…

\- Camino ninja – dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo

\- Naruto-kun

\- ¿Dime? – La sintió colgarse de su hombro, cosa que lo puso extremadamente nervioso - ¿Hi…Hinata-chan?

\- No dejes que te menos precien

\- No, no lo hago, los protejo. Ya casi llegamos

Estaba nerviosa al igual que el rubio, no era para menos era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto. Aun se preguntaba porque no se ha desmayado a estas alturas del camino. El tan solo observarlo con una cara roja como la suya era algo que jamás olvidaría, ahora sabía que él también podía avergonzarse como ella.

El "verla" sonreír le agradaba mucho, con ella estaba en paz y tranquilo, realmente necesitaba momento como estos en su vida, momentos que le permitieran no sentirse como el shinobi que era, sino, como el Naruto de su edad. Tenía a Karin y ella siempre lo alentaba, al igual que Konohamaru y su grupo, pero solo con Hinata se sentía completo, una voz interna solo le decía "Estas enamorado" de vez en cuando le gustaba gastarle bromas como esas, pero sería realmente una broma en esta ocasión. No lo supo en ese momento ya que por fin llegaron a su destino

\- Llegamos a mi humilde hogar

El decir que era humilde debía ser una broma, ante Hinata se encontraba una mansión estilo japonés antiguo

\- Na…Naruto-kun, ¿esta es tu casa?

\- Así es, no creo que sea tan grande como la Hyuga, pero creo que te sentirás como en casa

\- ¿Eres ri…rico?

\- Digamos que me pagan muy bien en mis misiones

Por alguna razón sentía que el "pagarle bien en sus misiones" era poco, al abrir la puerta observo como un borrón rojo logro tirar a Naruto al suelo, asustada fue a ayudarlo solo para descubrir que era Karin quien estaba sobre el chico

\- Naruto-baka, tenía hambre

\- Karin-chan, te dije que tendríamos visitas y que pasaría por la comida…déjame levantarme

\- No hasta que me jures que me darás de comer

\- Karin-chan, le estas dando una mala impresión a nuestra invitada – al escucharlo elevo la mirada solo para ver a una Hinata cubriendo su boca y con mirada triste y preocupada

\- Yo…etto…no…no creí…que…bueno…etto…

\- No, Hinata-chan, no te equivoques, Naruto-niisan es un baka que solo…yo…etto

\- A ella solo le interesa Saske, no te preocupes

Al ver a la Uzumaki completamente roja y con vergüenza solo hizo en efecto en ella, risa. Comenzó a reír por la escena que tenía enfrente suyo. El escucharla le alegro, significaba que ahora se encontraba mejor, más saludable.

"Hinata-chan

\- Hai, Naruto-kun

\- Ayúdame a preparar la cena

\- Hai – Naruto podía escuchar sus músculos formar una sonrisa, solo en esos momentos deseaba poder ver

\- Quiero ver tu sonrisa…con mis propios ojos, algún día

Ambas chicas se paralizaron de escuchar eso, lo vieron levantarse y luego sonreírles para entrar a la casa

\- Karin-san, ¿Cómo es Naruto-kun en casa?

\- Era oscuro

\- ¿Era?

\- Si, antes no sonreía o lo hacía a la fuerza…pero desde que comenzó a entrenarte…es como si fuera el antiguo Naruto-niisan…eso me ha dicho el tío Kakashi

\- Tenemos que dar lo mejor para el

\- Hai

Al entrar ella se sorprendió con lo espaciosa que era, era como para que una familia de cinco personas viviera en ese lugar. Observo como Naruto pasaba entre muebles y cuartos con tanta facilidad como si el viera. Karin se le acercó para tocar su hombro y darle un par de pantuflas de forma de conejo

\- ¿Pantuflas?

\- Naruto-niisan me dijo que tendríamos una visita especial, así que decidió comprarte unas pantuflas, las mías son de un osito

\- Gracias – se colocó las pantuflas, pareciera que fuera parte de una familia ahora – son lindas. Gracias Naruto-kun

\- No tienes que agradecer – ambas brincaron por la sorpresa, el chico se encontraba a su espalda y ellas no lo notaron – perdón, Hinata-chan, eres bien venida a esta casa todo el tiempo, extiende tu mano

\- Hai – al hacerlo el chico le coloco una llave en ella, lo miro sorprendido y con una cálida sonrisa a su propio estilo

\- Es una copia de la casa, puedes venir cuando quieras, eres parte de la familia

\- Arigato

\- Ven, vamos a cocinar

\- Yo ayudo – Karin estaba por acercarse a la cocina pero Naruto la detuvo y la dejo en el sofá

\- Tu espera aquí, la última vez que cocinaste incendiaste la cocina

\- Eso fue un accidente

\- Tres son multitud

\- Naruto no baka

Los vio desaparecer en la cocina y decidió comenzar a leer algunos rollos, al mismo tiempo comenzó a insultarlo.

La cocina era grande y todo a medida de una persona adulta, por lo que ver a Naruto sobre una banca para picar toda la verdura era algo curioso. Ella estaba preparando la carne al igual que el arroz. Cuando termino Naruto tenía listo todo lo demás, ahora comenzaron a preparar las hamburguesas para la cena, la ensalada lista y solo faltaba la salsa que acompañaría la comida, aun así, ella se sorprendía con lo bien en lo que se desenvolvía en la cocina el pequeño shinobi

\- Te preguntas como se cocinar, ¿verdad?

\- Ha…Hai

\- Con la perdida de mi vista – el rubio se quitó la banda para dejarla a un lado y así poder mostrar su vista – gane más fuerza en mis otros sentidos, olfato, gusto, tacto y oído

\- Por eso puedes saber cada cosa…incluso caminar

\- Mi oído es como un sonar, las ondas del sonido muestran posiciones y figuras en mi mente, puedo oler y sentir cada cosa

"No necesito mis ojos para un combate y caminar…aunque si quisiera ver otras cosas de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Tu rostro – tal cosa la tomó por sorpresa, él quería ver su rostro…estaba roja de nuevo – tus sonrojos, apuesto que te vez tierna en este momento, los colores de nuevo. Quiero ver todo nuevamente…un amigo me está ayudando con eso, el problema es que es casi imposible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las personas que me hicieron esto, destruyeron todas las conexiones internas y quemaron al mismo tiempo las partes internas del ojo. Lograron colocármelos de nuevo…pero el daño es demasiado severo.

\- No te rindas.

\- Jamás…ya está la comida, vamos a comer

\- Hai

Al llegar al comedor descubrieron la meza completamente lista, Karin se colocó al lado de Naruto mientras Hinata frente suyo. Estaba feliz y por alguna razón se vio en la misma escena con dos pequeños niños compartiendo meza. Sintió el sonrojo de la Hyuga por lo que se hizo preguntar qué cosas se estaba imaginando ahora, la sonrisa no tardó en salir y esto como consecuencia fue suficiente para que Karin se sorprendiera.

Acorde a su tío Kakashi y al Sandaime, Naruto casi no sonreía desde su accidente y de hecho ahora no tenía cubierto los ojos enfrente de alguien. Estaba cambiando y eso en cierta manera la asustaba pero la alegraba, le alegraba que su primo saliera de esa oscuridad en la que lo encerraron por la pérdida de sus ojos, su vista…su alegría. Hinata era la clave y ahora lo veía, una sonrisa estilo Naruto apareció y la Hyuga noto en ese momento que esa sonrisa venía de familia.

\- Hinata-chan

\- Hai, Naruto-kun

\- ¿Te gusta la casa?

\- Es linda, es grande y por lo visto es para una gran familia.

\- Eran de mis padres…los tíos de Karin, nos sobran habitaciones también.

\- ¿Tus padres? – Jamás hablaba de sus familiares, realmente Naruto había cambiado

\- Hai, me la dejaron como herencia, además de otras dos casas más, se supone que la obtendría cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero como me ascendieron de niveles se me considero apto para manejar la casa.

"También el abuelo me ayudó mucho para darme las propiedades. Mi casa original se la di a Saske, está viviendo en ese lugar y hasta donde sé, le gusta mucho.

\- Naruto-kun, te agradezco mucho que me dejaras una copia de la llave de tu casa

\- No es solo eso…te quiero preguntar ¿quieres cambiarte de casa?

\- ¿Cambiarme de casa?

\- Mejor de otra manera, ¿quiere vivir con Karin-chan y con migo? – lo escucho, su respiración bajo, su presión arterial bajo y sus músculos se tensaron, está sorprendida y en shock – Sé que las cosas en el recinto Hyuga son difíciles y también se la razón del porque estas yendo a la academia en vez de estar en casa.

Karin también estaba sorprendida y no solo por los mismos síntomas de Hinata, también porque escucho como la comida se cayó de sus palillos, también estaba nervioso, pero con Hinata cerca siempre lo estaba. Desde que la descubrió espiándolo todo el tiempo y escuchando a la distancia sus palabras de apoyo, siempre se ponía nervioso y en cierta manera alegre, era la décimo séptima persona que realmente lo hacía feliz; incluso tal vez la más importante. Si, estaba nervioso y con miedo de que ella le diera una respuesta negativa.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que lo de mi situación?

\- Soy un…bueno, ya sabes qué posición tengo. No se me escapan algunos datos como estos. Karazu también me informo de ciertos detalles

\- ¿Karazu? ¿Por qué?

\- Está en una misión clasificada, por lo visto el abuelito se lo encargo

\- ¿Está relacionada conmigo en que forma?

\- Una un tanto preocupante, no solo tú, también otros chicos…incluyendo a Karin, Juugo, Shin y yo

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Si, apareció cierta información sobre ti…se suponía que no debía decir esto. Para no causar sospechas, pánico o comprometer la misión.

\- Entiendo – el silencio lo incomodo, nadie decía nada, estaba por sucumbir al miedo.

\- Yo…sé que tal vez no te dejen o que tu no quieras – para sorpresa de ambas ahora era Naruto quien estaba nervioso, tenía su mano en su nuca y miraba en otra dirección - ¿Quién quisiera estar conmigo realmente?

\- Yo quiero – ambos Uzumakis pusieron sus ojos, con luz o sin luz, en la chica – yo quiero…vi…vivir…con…conti…contigo

Ahora era su corazón el que no dejaba de latir, la sonrisa del viejo Naruto salió de nuevo y como acto reflejo o inconscientemente la tenía en sus brazos sonriendo y riendo. Las sorpresas en ese día eran a cada momento mayores. Hinata por la sorpresa solo logro hacer una cosa, desmayarse, Karin solo estaba con la boca abierta, incluso pensó que estaban mal sus anteojos, al limpiarlos y colocárselos de nuevo descubrió que no era mentira. Naruto se encontraba riendo y actuando como la persona que era antes, las lágrimas salían, realmente estaba feliz, ahora solo faltaba una cosa, ver como actuaria Hyuga Hiashi ante esto.

Karazu miraba al Hokage, le portaba noticias de Naruto y también tenía en sus manos una misión nueva

\- Me alegra mucho que comience a actuar como antes…pero también me da tristeza otras cosas, no puedo sacarlo del mundo al cual lo metimos

\- Lo se…le agradezco muchas cosas, Sandaime Hokage…la respuesta fue…

\- Ya se la respuesta, me escribió hace unos días – mostro un royo en el escritorio – pero aun así necesitamos prepararnos para todo. Tú y Kitzune saldrán en misión para reclutar a seis personas en total

\- ¿Para Bake?

\- Así es, tal vez no a todos les guste entrar, es necesario que ustedes dos los convenzan. Aunque ya están retirados la mayoría.

\- Retirados o no, estoy seguro de que tendrán la fuerza necesaria para entrar a Bake, ya que usted los escogió

\- No son tan fuertes como un Sannin pero pueden rivalizar con ellos sin problema alguno

\- Nos costara trabajo a Kitzune y a mi entonces

\- Tonterías, a ustedes los entrenamos bien.

\- Si Hokage-sama lo ordena y lo dice, entonces no tenemos nada de que temer

\- Ahora, sobre la propuesta de Naruto…Hiashi aceptara con sus condiciones, después de todo…la dejara vivir en el techo del demonio.

\- Estoy seguro de que pedirá protección…Usagi y Oni serán suficiente para ellos

\- No, estoy seguro de que pedirá un protector de su propia familia…tal vez dos.

\- ¿Quiénes serán?

\- Tengo una buena idea – prendió su pipa y tomo una buena bocanada para dejar salir el humo – Naruto estará molesto por un tiempo…pero convivir con la familia Hyuga lo hará más fuerte, a la vez que el odio de algunos contra el disminuirá.

\- Yo no soy quien para cuestionar sus métodos…sensei.

\- Partan cuanto antes

\- Hai

De noche y Naruto leía el mensaje, a su espalda tres sombras aparecieron. Los tres salieron a la luz de la luna y se arrodillaron en su presencia, como si de un general se tratara.

\- Tienen una misión difícil.

\- Así es, cuidaremos de ustedes tres y vigilaremos a los Hyuga que manden a cuidar a Hinata-sama – Usagi no solo sonaba molesta, también estresada – no es justo para usted.

\- Nada es justo en esta vida. Les pido nos cuiden bien a los tres, Usagi, Oni.

\- Hai

\- Karazu…

\- Sera poco tiempo, estaremos bien. No te preocupes

\- Eso espero. – Elevo la mirada a la noche – Quisiera ver las estrellas…pero no es posible.

\- No pierdas esperanzas Naruto-san, tarde o temprano volverás a ver. Te lo prometió.

\- El y yo jamás faltamos a nuestras palabras.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Oni, Usagi, pueden retirarse. Mañana comienzan sus misiones.

\- A la orden – ambos desaparecieron solo volviendo a las sombras, sin hacer un solo ruido

\- Partiremos esta noche, Naruto-san.

\- Hai – subió la mirada una vez más, Karazu ya había desaparecido como sus compañeros – Sera un misión larga.

En la puerta bajo la luz de la luna Karazu y el mini anbu cruzaban la puerta sabiendo que tendrían una misión aún más difícil que cualquier otra que hayan tenido.

Al día siguiente la puerta fue abierta para recibir a su nueva integrante del hogar, solo que al percibir el aroma sabía que ella no vino sola. El aroma de Hinata se confundía con otros dos llenos de odio.

\- Lo…lo siento Naru…

\- Hinata-sama, no debe pedir disculpas. No debería estar aquí, ¿no sé porque Hiashi-sama acepto esto?

\- Los perdedores deben estar con los perdedores. Es su destino, al igual que el mío está establecido.

\- Ustedes deben ser los guardianes de Hinata-chan – la voz de Naruto sonaba calmada, eso los sorprendía – Soy Uzumaki Naruto, la que se esconde en la esquina es mi prima, Uzumaki Karin, sean bien venidos.

Karin al escuchar a su primo se tensó, definitivamente nadie podía escapar del oído de su primo. Se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a Hinata y Neji, pero detuvo a Ko el cual miró al chico que no elevaba su mirada oculta por una venda naranja.

"Antes de que entres a esta casa te diré lo siguiente. Si haces algo precipitado en mi casa contra sus ocupantes…te matare, puedes guardar ese kunai.

Asustado era poco, estaba aterrado. En la amenaza había algo más que palabras, había un alto instinto asesino dirigido no solo a él, estaba seguro que a Neji también era dirigido. Vio pasar al rubio al costado de Neji sin rosarlo ni voltearlo a ver, solo lo observaron guiar a Hinata a donde sería su cuarto. En cuanto desaparecieron ambos de su vista los dos guardianes de Hinata se observaron uno al otro, Ko dejó caer al suelo el kunai y Neji respiro de nuevo. Con sudor en el rostro y temblando de miedo se dejaron desplomar solo para preguntarse ¿Qué clase de demonio era ese chico para hacer que dos shinobi de la familia Hyuga se doblegaran de miedo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Prácticas.**

Los sonidos de quejidos y golpes los despertaron, preocupado bajo corriendo al patio, su acompañante lo seguía de forma tranquila. Al llegar lo primero que vieron es a cuatro chicos entrenar entre ellos, el quien dirigía el entrenamiento era el mismo Naruto.

\- Vamos señoritas, necesitan más energía si quieren ganarle a Neji, Saske, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Dosu, Shin y Juugo. Si, incluso entre ustedes, más rápido esos movimientos.

Karin se esforzaba en lograr esquivar de forma correcta los golpes de una Hinata más concentrada que nunca, incluso Shin y Juugo estaban completamente centrados en su combate. Naruto estaba recargado en un bastón como si este fuera un caballero medieval, Ko estaba por llegar a detener el entrenamiento pero el bastón logro hacerlo caer al suelo ¿Cómo no vio eso? Naruto no se inmuto solo volvió a su posición para escuchar los sonidos de los entrenamientos. Estaban concentrados, eso le agradaba, Karin comenzaba a entender los movimientos que necesitaba hacer para evitar los golpes de un Hyuga. Un solo rose de las palmas y ella tendría un grave problema, ya había obtenido algunos golpes y vaya que aún le dolían. Aun así ella no dejaba de bajar la guardia, tal como su maestro le enseño.

"Recuerden que aunque ustedes hayan perdido un brazo, una pierna o estén a medio morir jamás tienen que bajar su guardia. Juugo más chakra en ese ataque

\- Hai, sensei

Parecía un entrenamiento a otro nivel, los movimientos, la fuerza y fiereza de los ataques; no era algo que se viera en un gennin. Ambos Hyuga observaron a un Naruto de pie ante ellos sin subir la mirada o quitarse la venda, eso era porque no dejaba ni un solo sonido escapársele. Escuchaba cada musculo, nervio y bombeo de corazón para saber que estaban haciendo o en qué estado de ánimo se encontraban. Escucho como Hinata caía al suelo con un pequeño quejido, por fin Karin conecto un golpe potente al abdomen de la chica. Hinata se intentó levantar pero cayó al suelo, no fue un golpe normal y lo notaba porque su abdomen le dolía hasta morir, seguramente había reventado algún órgano.

\- Suficiente ustedes dos, tomen un descanso. Juugo y Shin continúen.

\- Hai

Naruto ayudo a levantar a Hinata y llevarla a la sala seguida de Karin, al llegar la pelirroja se descubrió su brazo derecho para colocarlo frente a una Hinata confundida y adolorida

\- Perdón, esto pasa muy seguido pero como eres nueva tu no estas acostumbrada.

\- Karin-san, yo lo hago

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No pueden saber todos tus trucos todavía – el rubio señalo a un Neji atento y con su doujutsu activado – no es conveniente para ti.

\- Hai

Apenas se movió ella, el coloco su palma sobre su abdomen, Ko corrió para detenerlo, pero para su sorpresa Hinata se levantaba sin ningún rasguño ni golpe. Sorprendida mira a un Naruto sonriente.

\- El desayuno estará listo en un momento.

\- Te ayudo.

\- Gracias.

Observaron a ambos entrar a la cocina, todo bajo la mirada atenta del equipo del rubio y los dos invitados.

\- Hacen bonita pareja ¿no lo creen?

Solo ese comentario hizo que Shin recibiera golpes por parte de Karin y una mirada asesina del guardián de Hinata. Solo Neji se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos, aun se preguntaba que era ese chakra que vio entrar al cuerpo de Hinata, ya que este no era del color común que ha visto, era naranja y en gran cantidad ¿Quién era este Uzumaki Naruto?

El ver la niebla rodearlos era mala noticia, era espesa, pesada y más densa de lo que esperaban. Los dos se llevaron una mano a su chokuto en la espalda, se concentraron en los sonidos que los rodeaban para evitar ser sorprendidos por un ataque a su espalda.

Llegaron a una montaña siguiendo la historia de varios viajeros y comerciantes de paso a kiri, en la cual se decía de una mujer extremadamente fuerte oculta en las montañas. Todas en común tenían una espesa niebla la cual aparecía segundos antes de que estos fueran atacados por esta mujer. Ninguno murió pero si salieron con varias heridas de cortes y con mercancía robada. Lo interesante era que en cada ataque describían rayos saliendo de los ataques.

Sabiendo todas las historias de estos ataques tomaron forma defensiva, la niebla no les permitía ver nada por lo que estaban en cierta desventaja, aunque no era la primera vez que peleaban en estas condiciones. El sonido empezó lejos, pisadas suaves y cautelosas, tal cual shinobi fuera.

\- Aquí viene.

\- No puedo ver nada.

\- Concéntrate en tu oído, si tus ojos no ven enfócate en tus otros sentidos. Si alguno te falla enfócate en tu instinto.

El sonido de los pasos desapareció para seguirle otro más agudo, ese era el ataque que esperaban. Ambos dieron el salto antes de que el ataque los alcanzara, al caer al suelo el mismo Karazu desenvaino su espada para bloquear el ataque de un par de espadas con forma de "y". En si era una chica pelirroja y ojos jade, ambos se alejaron para tomar distancia y observarse mutuamente. Fue cuando lo comprendió pero fue tarde, se giró solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula por parte del mini anbu. Al intentar levantarse descubrió que estaba retenida por una gran cantidad de serpientes, todas mordiendo tobillos y muñecas. El mini anbu se puso en cuclillas para observarla directamente a los ojos, para ella era curioso ver que un niño la detuviera con un simple golpe, ya que este se sintió pesado.

\- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

\- Tus espadas y a ti.

\- Eres muy chico para mí.

\- No me refiero a eso, tenemos cierta información que tal vez te pueda interesar. Con eso tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- No acepto a cualquiera, aun así ¿Qué información tienes?

\- Sobre lo que ocurrió en tu aldea – Ella observo a Karazu guardar su espada mientras se colocaba al lado del mini anbu

\- ¿Qué saben de mi aldea?

\- Todo, mira a tu espalda - Al girar encontró a otros tres shinobis, todos conocidos de ella. Sorprendida de verlos de nuevo miro a los anbu.

\- Soy toda oídos para ustedes.

\- Nosotros te lo agradecemos.

Ahora el mini anbu notaba como la niebla perdía densidad, ahora sus sospechas eran correctas, esto fue creado por esta mujer. Llevaban días buscando a estas personas y ahora solo faltaba una persona más que localizar. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para los combates, lo más seguro es que ya hayan pasado todos a la tercera ronda. Esperaba con ansias ver el crecimiento de los novatos de este año, en especial de tres.

No dejaba de poner atención a los entrenamientos, no faltaba ni una sola vez cunado la llamaban e incluso ponía todo su esfuerzo ¿Cómo era que no podía ganar ni una sola vez? Se dejó caer en el césped de la casa, habían pasado tres semanas desde el anuncio de los combates y ella no había mostrado mucho avance que se diga.

Ko no se alejaba de ella al momento de entrenar con todos y ponía un ojo extra en Naruto, al chico no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero a ella la estaba volviendo loca. Incluso Neji parecía estar de lado de Ko, aunque a su manera, desde que llego no dejaba de quitarle la mirada a Naruto y a sus compañeros de equipo. Se retiraba a entrenar con sus compañeros y maestro, regresaba hasta la noche y no comía con nadie. El que más le extrañaba era Naruto, no lo había visto entrenar en ningún momento, solo supervisarlos en sus entrenamientos.

Dejo salir el suspiro en ese momento solo para escuchar las rizas de la persona en quien estaba pensando.

\- Ciento que estas preocupada, me pregunto porque será.

\- No estoy al nivel de ninguno de ustedes, por más que me esfuerzo no logro llegar a su nivel.

\- Te preguntas por qué ¿Verdad? – El movimiento afirmativo le dio la respuesta, se sentó junto a ella y se quitó la venda unos momentos - Te preocupa lastimar a tu oponente ¿Verdad?

\- No, solo a mis amigos.

\- Por eso te contienes, no te contengas aún si es un compañero de prácticas.

"Esto me lo enseñaron a mi cuando estaba aprendiendo a pelear con estas dificultades – se señaló sus ojos sin dejar de mirar al frente – aún si es un amigo o un enemigo, tienes que mostrarle tu respeto peleando con todo. Si no lo haces, herirás su orgullo como guerrero o combatiente.

\- ¿Tu sientes eso cuando practicas con tu compañeros?

\- No solo con ellos, con todos mis conocidos. Si no doy mí todo, es como si no creyera en ellos.

\- Naruto-kun, eres más maduro.

\- Las circunstancias fueron las que me hicieron, pero aun así quiero continuar siendo yo mismo. Solo, que no sé cómo ser yo mismo.

\- Yo solo sé que eres alguien amable, fuerte, maduro y alegre, tu sonrisa es la que me salvo, por favor no dejes de sonreír.

Sintió como ella se recargo en su hombro y con eso dejo que su aroma lo cautivara, olía a flores, eso siempre le llamaba la atención. Ese olor lo distinguiría donde fuera sin importar la distancia.

Pero esta paz no dura para siempre, sentía a su guardián a su espalda observándolos detenidamente. No le gustaba que fuera observado en su propia casa, pero era la única condición para que Hinata viviera en su casa, con un guardián siempre vigilándola.

\- No le hagas caso, solo está preocupado por mí.

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que ya paso a otro nivel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Creo que ya es curiosidad por mí.

\- ¿Curiosidad? ¿Ko-san?

\- Estoy seguro de que Karin lo descubrió buscando algo en mi cuarto, también no deja de observar cada cosa que hago, en especial cuando me quito la venda o la banda de los ojos.

\- Eso es natural, nunca te las quitas ante nadie ¿Por qué?

\- Nadie me ha pedido que me la quitara.

\- ¿no lo mantienes en secreto?

\- Realmente no, la mayoría cree que es un entrenamiento especial, pero en realidad es para ocultar otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cierta habilidad que no quiero que nadie descubra.

\- Supongo que tampoco me la dirás.

\- Con su tiempo.

\- Tienes muchos secretos.

\- Solo uno y de ese salen mil ¿Confías en mí?

\- Con mi vida.

\- No confíes de esa manera, puede que un día alguien te traicione por eso.

\- ¿Lo harías tú?

\- Jamás.

\- Entonces solo en ti confiare de esa manera – Se quedó congelado con ese pequeño contacto, sintió esos suaves labios en su mejilla y luego la sintió recargarse en su hombro.

El dulce olor que siempre reconoció le inundo sus fosas nasales, un olor dulce, agradable y tranquilo. El siempre relaciono los olores con algún sentimiento, pero este solo lo desprendía Hinata y nadie más. Reconocía unos olores similares en Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-ojiisan y sus demás maestros, pero solo el de Hinata era así de agradable y dulce. Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y cerrarse, era Neji quien llegaba de su entrenamiento ¿tan tarde era?

\- Neji regreso ¿Cómo son las estrellas?

\- Blancas, brillantes y hermosas. Quisiera que pudieras verlas.

\- Quisiera verte a ti, a mi prima y mis amigos. Pero no puedo, esa es mi única maldición.

Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer, solo lo tapo con sus brazos y dejo que se acomodara en su regazo, por primera vez lo veía dormir. Le quito su venda y beso cada ojo cerrado por el cansancio, este sería un momento que jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

En las sombras de la casa, un par de anbu miraban la escena y se preguntaban ¿Sera posible que el chico al fin encuentre la paz que tanto ansiaba en su vida, con esa chica? El sonido los alerto, era otro grupo de anbus, los reconocerían donde fuera, eran de Ne. Oni sin hacer ruido salto para darles seguimiento, los descubrió preparando algunas armas antes de entrar a la casa.

\- Supongo que no vienen de visita. – Sorprendidos y con la guardia en alto descubrieron al Anbu sobre el techo, observándolos cual si fueran las presas de un halcón.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Oni de los Bake, ustedes son de Ne ¿Qué quieren en la casa del señor Uzumaki?

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Lo siento, pero si lo es, mi misión es proteger a los habitantes de esta casa de cualquier amenaza y ustedes lo son.

Eran un total de cinco Anbu, seguro de que eran para capturar al dueño de la casa y a la visita, le encargaba a Usagi la protección de Naruto mientras se encargaba de despachar a los intrusos. Saco su espada y antes de que alguien lograra detenerlo, la sangre ya esparcía la tierra y la cabeza rodaba lejos. Los cuatro faltantes atacaron al mismo tiempo, solo para cortar un tronco y en uno de ellos aparecer la punta de una espada en su pecho.

Horrorizado agarro el objeto con sus manos para ser levantado con el mismo, fue lanzado a otro atacante mientras, ahora con la espada libre, cortaba del hombro a la cintura a otro intruso. Solo faltaban tres de los cinco, el herido le faltaba poco para morir y los otros dos intentaron hacer combinaciones de manos. El problema fue que uno perdió la mano derecha y el otro antes de terminar obtuvo un apretón de manos al terminar un sello que le rompieron los huesos.

Heridos, cansados y con miedo vieron como la luna a la espalda del Bake le hacia el honor a su nombre de Oni. Era asesino de clase silenciosa, de gran velocidad y fuerza, ante el ellos eran solo unas marionetas. Vieron su vida segada con un solo corte en la cabeza, separando cráneo de rostro. El herido escupía la sangre y solo atinó a decir "Oni" antes de recibir el fulminante remate de la espada a su corazón. Tardo solo segundos el ataque y la defensa, en menos de un minuto ya estaba al lado de su compañera de armas.

\- Fue rápido.

\- El entrenamiento da frutos…aunque sea un infierno ¿Cómo están?

\- Seguros y felices, el primo de Hinata se fue a dormir y su guarda espaldas está dormido en posición de loto. Se cansó de vigilarlos, nuestros tortolos se durmieron en su posición.

\- Es mejor llevarlos a la habitación…se me ocurrió algo ¿Me apoyas?

\- Querido ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Al amanecer ambos chicos amanecieron juntos en la misma cama, Hinata abrazada del pecho de Naruto y Naruto con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata, sería divertido ver sus expresiones al momento de que despertaran.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Últimas preparaciones.**

Decir que pelear entre niebla y relámpagos era algo malo, pelear contra un resfriado con fiebre de más de 38° era algo infernal. Apenas se podía mover y aun necesitaban encontrar a una persona más para poder regresar a la aldea, hoy definitivamente no era su día. Karazu lo dejo al cuidado de las cuatro persona que habían encontrados, no faltaba decir que las burlas llegaron pronto ¿Cómo era posible que un anbu de tal fuerza fuera derrotado por un resfriado?

Literalmente estaba amarrado a una cama de hotel, la excusa que puso Karazu a los demás fue que hablaba, se movía y actuaba dormido, un sonámbulo total. Claro que no era así, recordaba varias veces despertar con un Karazu asustado, varias ventanas y muebles rotos, pero nada de eso lo atribuyo a sonambulismo. Pero por alguna razón sus nuevos compañeros de viaje estaban armados y a distancia, hasta parecían asustados de estar cerca de él, un simple estornudo y sus acompañantes sacaron armas apuntándolas en su dirección. Era curioso, cuatro shinobis de alto rango, todos temidos entre las cinco grandes naciones, con técnicas, armas y poderes al nivel de un sannin o un kage…y le temían a un niño de doce años de edad postrado en cama, con mocos en su nariz, estornudos, fiebre de 38°, amarrado a una cama y resfriado.

Fue hasta que la puerta se abrió que los shinobis se relajaron, Karazu llego con un nuevo integrante, una chica más se unía a su reclutamiento. Los reclutados cayeron llorando a los pies del anbu mayor, todos rogando por su vida, tal vista no fue favorable para la recién llegada.

\- ¿Ya me puedes desatar?

\- ¿Ya te curaste?

\- No.

\- Entonces esperaras hasta que te recuperes, al ver la reacción de nuestros nuevos subordinados veo que vivieron un infierno ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas? ¿Peleaste en sueños?

\- Dormí como un bebe…viene alguien más… ¿La encontraste?

\- ¿Encontrarla? Ella me encontró a mí, fue difícil de convencer. Hasta que te mencione ella accedió.

\- Esta en la puerta, mejor muévete o ella…

La puerta junto con Karazu atravesó la habitación, ahora ante el mini anbu se encontraba una mujer rubia con un rubí en su frente y una mirada asesina. Ahora los reclutados estaban alrededor del chico de forma protectora, miro a su compañero quien se encontraba clavado en la pared junto a la puerta.

"¿Estas bien? – Un quejido fue su respuesta, no le sorprendía ver esta situación, desde que la conocía siempre una o dos puertas resultaban dañadas o destruidas. – Veo que…sniff…te encuentras bien.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿Qué haces de anbu?

\- Ese es mi nivel.

\- ¿Hiruzen-sensei te lo permitió?

\- Yo se lo pedí.

\- No te entrenamos para esto.

\- No quería ser carga para nadie, ni para mí.

\- Nunca lo fuiste, nunca te consideramos de esa manera.

\- Aun así decidí esto…bueno el estar atado a la cama no.

\- Eso se el porqué, aún tengo al de pesadillas por eso ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Más que nadie.

\- De acuerdo, platicaremos más tarde de otros asuntos que me conto Karazu, ahora veamos lo de tu resfriado.

\- Estaré bien en cuanto termine de tomar una siesta.

\- ¡No!

La respuesta fue unánime, incluso la persona recién llegada estaba de acuerdo con eso, sería un largo día.

Decir que los entrenamientos eran difíciles, era quedarse corto, eran un infierno. Cada mañana se levantaban a las tres de la madrugada, comenzaban a correr 5km, practicaban katas con pesas en brazos y piernas, fortalecían músculos en aparatos de especiales que incluso Ibiki podría utilizar para torturas. Al terminar solo los dejaba descansar unos pocos minutos, seguían las sesiones de combate y técnica, estas duraban casi dos horas seguidas sin descanso, todos utilizaban un mecanismo en los brazos hecho de resortes y pesas que les impedían hacer movimientos fuertes y rápidos. Seguían prácticas de jutsus, el principal problema, la concentración; les hacía meditar todo el tiempo, al mismo tiempo hacía varios experimentos para ver qué tan concentrados se encontraban. En ocasiones lanzaba pequeñas pelotas a sus frentes, en otras hacía tanto ruido que incluso percibía la molestia en ellos y en otras ocasiones les colocaba insectos sobre sus ropas, el entrenamiento era realmente el infierno.

Pero lo que llama la atención era realmente dos anbu, ambos estaban colgados de cabeza de la rama de un árbol, debajo de ellos un hueco lleno de estacas e insectos venenosos. No sabrían decir si estaban asustados, apenados, llorando u otra cosa, debido a la máscara que tenían; aunque si los escuchaban suplicar perdón. Ante tal escena observaron al rubio que no se inmutaba, incluso el protector de Hinata se acercó para preguntar la razón de que estuvieran en ese estado. La respuesta fue, se lo merecen, el solo recordar la mañana de ese día lo hacía sonrojarse de más, se preguntaba si se pondría de esa manera Hinata cada vez que se sonrojaba.

Escucho algunos pasos, luego una piedra entrar por la ventana, la práctica se detuvo en ese momento, el protector de Hinata salió corriendo a la entrada de la puerta. Naruto se giró tranquilamente, camino hasta la puerta, en el camino recogió la piedra; al llegar a la entrada, con su bastón reviso que estuviera la puerta principal abierta, al salir la voces se hicieron más claras.

\- ¿Por qué los Hyugas están con él?

\- ¿Por qué lo protegen?

\- Les reitero, no estoy protegiendo al chico, estoy protegiendo a la señorita Hinata, lo que le pase al muchacho no me importa.

\- En ese caso, porque no intentas matarme ahora. Has tenido varias oportunidades desde que llegaste a esta casa.

Todos los presentes al ver al chico salir se quedaron pálidos, en su mano tenía la piedra que habían arrojado, eran un total de cinco personas, tres hombres, una mujer y un niño. Soltó la piedra, pazo de lado de los adultos y se colocó frente al niño, por el olor, la respiración y al colocar su mano sobre la cabeza, descubrió que era un niño de solo 6 años de edad. Se veía un tanto asustado, aun se sorprendía de que metieran en asunto de adultos a niños pequeños.

\- ¿Qué…le piensas hacer a mi hijo?

La madre del niño intento alejar a su hijo, pero el rubio ya lo estaba guiando a su casa, al girar les pidió a todos que entraran. Sus compañeros al verlo entrar con el niño, se acercaron para preguntar que ocurria, el giro hacia los presentes.

\- Ustedes son mis invitados este día, en unos momentos terminaremos la práctica de jutsus y pasaremos a comer ¿Les gusta la carne?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Haremos Sukiyaki una vez terminemos las practicas – giro su rostro al suelo, intentando adivinar en donde se encontraba el niño, solo miraba al suelo su rostro en ese momento - ¿Quieres ver un entrenamiento de jutsus?

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Claro, solo quédate a un lado de mí, no queremos que salgas lastimado.

\- Hai.

Les dio la señal y comenzaron los combates, para la vista del niño era algo alucinante, aun así se preguntaba en que se equivocaban. Naruto todo el tiempo sin levantar la mirada o verlos les decía que corregir, la altura del golpe, cuanto chakra utilizar, cuando no contenerse, cuando respirar, era todo un espectáculo para el niño y para las personas que los acompañaban. Pasaron de ver, lo que parecía un simple entrenamiento a combates reales de prácticas.

Observaron al chico no mover un solo musculo, hasta que levanto el bastón y golpeo el suelo con el, en ese momento todos detuvieron su combate.

\- Siguiente nivel de la práctica, prepárense.

En ese momento observaron algo raro en todos los presentes, estaban nerviosos. Le entrego al niño su bastón, salió al patio y se colocó en medio de todos. No se movió solo estaba parado entre ellos, el primero en atacar fue Juugo, lo tenía en rango, un simple golpe y terminaría, pero como siempre no era tan fácil con su sensei.

Ya era tarde y su salud era mejor, ahora el problema era comer algo, la enfermedad le abrió el apetito, por lo que todos se encontraban en un restaurante tomando sus alimentos. El pequeño anbu y Karazu no tenían sus máscaras, por lo que no dejaban de verlos al rostro.

\- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – le pregunto a su compañero al oído.

\- Nos ven así porque es la primera vez que no tenemos las máscaras ante ellos.

\- Dijiste de esperar a alguien en este lugar ¿A quién esperamos?

\- Hace unas semanas fui encomendado en una misión aparte en búsqueda de cierta persona.

\- La vez que Naruto-san te encargo una misión aparte.

\- Exacto, estamos esperando a esa persona…

\- Tienes una duda ¿Cuál es?

\- Me preocupa que ocurrirá cuando esos dos se encuentren. – El anbu siguió el recorrido de los palillos de su compañero, deteniéndose en la recién llegada.

\- Esto me da mala espina.

\- Por lo que entiendo están en malos términos.

\- No exactamente malos términos, solo no lo quiere cerca por razones personales.

\- Será un viaje interesante.

\- También movido, la persona por la que fuiste…es algo…

\- Si, me di cuenta por las recomendaciones de Naruto-sama sobre dónde encontrarlo.

Escucharon el grito de la recién llegada, después una pared destrozada, cabellera rubia persiguiendo a una canosa y la riza de un hombre. Los otros miembros estaban sorprendidos, pero al ver al par de anbus comer tranquilamente decidieron ignorar el asunto.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre sea su padrino?

\- También es el que entreno al cuarto.

\- Acabo de perder todo respeto por él.

\- No te preocupes, lo recuperaras pronto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El terminara su entrenamiento y nos ayudara con tu misión principal, nadie es mejor en cuanto a recabar información más que él.

\- Bueno, tendré fe…

En la pared rota, con el fondo de las dos personas peleando y discutiendo entre sí, sobre el borde se encontraba un cuervo. Todos giraron al ver el cuervo, este al reconocer a Karazu se acercó hasta posarse a un lado, en una de sus patas se encontraba un pequeño rollo. La mirada en el rostro del anbu lo decía todo, era una mala noticia para los dos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Un incidente, un grupo de Ne ataco la casa de Naruto-sama

\- ¿Los despacharon rápido?

\- Oni y Usagi se encargaron de ellos.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Un segundo incidente, un grupo de aldeanos ataco la casa al día siguiente. Naruto-sama los invito a presenciar el entrenamiento…

\- ¿Practico?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuántos heridos?

\- Cero.

\- ¿Cuántos quedaron traumatizados?

\- Cuatro adultos, había un niño y pidió entrenar para ser como Naruto-sama.

\- Debió ser leve para que un niño dijera eso ¿Sus subordinados?

\- Ninguno con heridas severas, mortales u otra cosa.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Si, nos piden regresar pronto.

\- Mañana partiremos, al llegar tendremos que hacer los preparativos para los nuevos reclutas.

\- ¿Infernal o celestial?

\- Son novatos, celestial.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, según tengo entendido hay una noticia mala.

Los presentes no entendían nada ¿Quién era Naruto? ¿Traumatizados? ¿Heridos? ¿Ne? ¿Infernal y Celestial? Parecía que platicaban en código, pero si lo que escucharon no era lo malo entonces ¿Qué era?

\- Esta confirmado su participación, como predijo Naruto-sama.

\- Tengo entendido que ataco a Saske.

\- Así es, Kakashi-san lo está observando, le preocupa su condición con el sello, también nuestro infiltrado ha confirmado sobre esa alianza.

\- De acuerdo, tendremos que actuar pronto. Solo falta una semana para los exámenes y ya tenemos estos problemas.

\- Este año hay muchas promesas.

\- También más amenazas, este año será un tanto divertido.

El suelo se agrieto una explosión de humo apareció, la gente gritaba y trataba de obtener refugio. Esto preocupaba a los nuevos reclutas, pero para los dos anbus era nada, estaban más preocupados por el ver que a estos no les importaba, mientras que las personas evitaban estar dentro de una pelea de tal nivel ¿Es que todos en Bake eran así de locos?

\- Una advertencia – observaron al que era Karazu, sus ojos eran algo qué más olvidarían, sentían que si se movían perderían la cabeza. – Si escapan del entrenamiento un solo día, sabrán porque le decimos celestial.

Era oficial, todos estaban dementes ¿En qué se metieron?

Era el día, todos estaban nerviosos, preocupados o ansiosos. Los equipos se encontraban frente a la puerta del lugar donde harían su examen, antes de llegar al lugar, vieron carruajes con los símbolos de las aldeas vecinas e invitadas, también algunas con los sellos de los Daimyios de cada una de las naciones. Sus padres les dieron animos antes de entrar a las gradas y sus maestros los guiaron hasta la puerta de entrada a la arena.

Los últimos en llegar fueron el equipo de Naruto, quienes al ser visto por sus compañeros se llenaron de esperanza. Todos tenían un mal aspecto, raspones, cortes, polvo e incluso ropa toda gastada, parecían que estaban por morir en cualquier momento. No tuvieron tiempo de llenarse de esperanza cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos, la luz lleno la sala, iluminando a los participantes, con decisión dieron el primer paso a su nueva etapa. Al salir la ovación se escuchó por todas partes, frente a ellos se encontraba el examinador, al ver al rubio mirando al suelo se quedaron extrañados; esperaban un nuevo examinador.

\- Todos por favor colóquense en fila, los Kages están esperando.

Observaron el palco principal a unos metros de altura, donde se encontraban laos kages de las aldeas shinobi participantes, Suna y Konoha. El Hokage se levantó, colocándose al borde comenzó su discurso y con el, el comienzo de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap** **í** **tulo 20: Primer combate, el cambio.**

Una cosa era ver los combates de los exámenes, otra vivirlos y ellos estaban por vivirlos en ese día. Apenas cruzaron la puerta para pasar al centro del lugar, escucharon los gritos de euforia, emoción y alegría de los espectadores. El estadio estaba completamente lleno, se podían ver desde amigos, familiares, maestros y los representantes de las aldeas. Todos estaban absortos a su alrededor, nadie esperaba tal recibimiento y cantidad de gente; ahora sentían la presión sobre ellos.

Fue hasta que el examinador les pidió que pusieran atención y se formaran. Los miembros del equipo de Naruto se colocaron en posición en cuanto escucharon la orden, los demás tardaron más tiempo en captar que el Hokage los estaba observando en ese momento. Al formarse Naruto coloco su mano sobre su frente con la mirada baja, significado de que este momento era vergonzoso en todos los sentidos.

El Hokage al verlo lo entendió, pero lo comprendió, no todo el tiempo era posible estar en medio de un estadio donde pelearas por obtener el título de Chunnin frente a todas las naciones shinobi.

\- Los candidatos deben de estar en este momento abrumados ¿No lo cree Hokage-sama?

\- Ya lo creo Kazekage, cada dos años se hace este evento, es un gran momento para ellos.

\- Aun así hay algo que llama mi atención ¿Quién es el chico rubio? Creía que solo eran once participantes y falta uno.

\- No se equivoca, Naruto es el examinador, el último participante no podrá participar; hubo un inconveniente.

\- Qué mal es escuchar eso, pero ¿Ese muchacho un examinador?

\- Así es, resulta ser que ese chico tiene ciertas habilidades que otros Shinobi no tienen.

\- ¿Cómo cuales exactamente?

\- Digamos que percibe ciertas cosas que otros no, es algo único en el muchacho.

Ahora el Kazekage estaba interesado en este examinador, más que en los otros participantes del examen. Pero también estaba interesado en otro participante, uno de cabello rojizo con un tatuaje en su frente. El chico no dejaba de verlo también, se podía percibir el odio del muchacho al kage de su aldea, odio que no paso desapercibido para el examinador.

\- Esto será algo entretenido, pero es mejor empezar ¿No lo cree Hokage-sama?

\- Tiene razón.

Caminando al borde del palco, pidió la atención de los presentes, aclarando su garganta observo a los participantes.

"Este es un día muy especial, puesto que alguno de estos once Gennin están por convertirse en Chunning. También es algo de aplaudir, puesto que demuestra la gran fuerza y habilidad de las aldeas participantes. Algunos no lograron pasar hasta esta etapa, pero eso no significa que no sean menos que los aquí presentes; puesto que durante el transcurso de las primeras dos etapas, se demostró la gran cantidad de habilidades y fuerzas de cada aldea.

"Ahora, recuerden que aunque ustedes pierdan un combate en esta etapa, aun son elegible para Chunnin. Sabiendo esto, den su mejor esfuerzo, exíjanse a sí mismos y demuestren a todos que son merecedores de ese título; les deseo la mejor suerte a todos.

Los aplausos se escucharon, los gritos de apoyo llegaron a sus oídos, ahora estaban más motivados que antes. Antes de retirarse Naruto les pidió su atención, mostrándoles una hoja.

\- Hubo un cambio en los combates, cómo notaran ya no son once son diez, por lo que la última pelea queda pareja. Sabiendo esto, les pido a los dos primeros combatientes que se queden al centro de la arena.

Extrañados por los nuevos cambios accedieron a la petición, quedando solo al centro Neji y Karin; los demás pasaron a retirarse al lugar desde donde podrían observar los combates. Al percibir que solo quedaban los dos participantes pasó a darles las reglas, las mismas reglas que las preliminares, se ganaba por rendición, muerte y/o inconsciencia. Sí en algún momento percibía que el combate no podía continuar lo detendría, no aceptaría algún reproche por su decisión. Habiendo dejado en claro su posición y las reglas, les pidió que se colocaran en posición para el combate, una vez hecho esto dio la orden de comenzar el combate. El primer golpe recibido fue contundente, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y la multitud grito de excitación.

Al llegar al palco de los participantes, cada uno de ellos puso toda su atención al combate, las mismas reglas de antes y la señal fue dada. Fueron solo segundos, pero en ese momento Neji ya se había lanzado contra la chica, dando un golpe al abdomen con la palma abierta. La explosión de chakra se escuchó, el cuerpo callo unos pocos metros de su lugar y el golpe con el suelo aparatoso.

El Hyuga estaba por retirarse al ver que su oponente no se recuperaba, solo dio un suspiro y comenzó a retirarse.

\- Un perdedor, siempre será un perdedor.

\- ¡Eso crees!

Antes de darse cuenta, del suelo una mano apareció para jalarlo, dejándolo con la cabeza de fuera. Sorprendido de tal treta, observo como del suelo apareció su contrincante, quedando frente suyo.

\- ¿Cómo lograste esto?

\- Nunca entrenaste con nosotros, es natural que no conozcas nuestras capacidades…además de que Naruto siempre nos pide que seamos impredecible.

\- Estoy seguro de que mi Juken te alcanzo.

\- Claro que me alcanzo y dolió a morir.

En ese momento ella se levantó su camisa a nivel de abdomen, dejando ver la marca de un golpe poderoso de chakra. Lo extraño era ver que no tenía señales de heridas internas, tal cual esperaba el Hyuga. Observo el cuerpo a su espalda, este desapareció en un estallido, dejando a la vista un hueco en el suelo.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo, pero no importa.

La arena comenzó a temblar, un poco de chakra se podía observar por las pequeñas aperturas de la prisión del Hyuga. Para cuando intento alejarse ya fue tarde, el Hyuga comenzó a girar, creando una cúpula de chakra giratoria la cual lo liberaría. Al terminar el Hyuga estaba con los brazos extendidos, piernas inclinadas y observando a su oponente. Naruto escucho la tensión de los músculos, la posición de las piernas y el engrosamiento de las venas en los ojos del Hyuga.

"Estas en mi rango.

Karin intento retroceder, pero el Hyuga activo su dojutsu, lanzándose al frente con un par de sus dedos golpeo un punto en el hombro de la chica.

"Primer golpe – llego otro – dos golpes – dos golpes más – cuatro golpes…ocho golpes…dieciséis golpes…treinta y dos golpes…sesenta y cuatro golpes.

"¡Jukenho, Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho!

El cuerpo volvió a caer lejos, esta vez no se podía mover, incluso intento recuperarse del ataque, pero noto algo diferente. En un punto se desesperó, no podía recuperarse de las heridas, sintió como su oponente se acercaba; al elevar la mirada el chico estaba observándola con desdén.

"Cómo dije antes, un perdedor es un perdedor, no se puede cambiar eso. No te levantes, no cambiara nada; acabo de cerrar todos tus puntos de chakra, sin chakra un shinobi no puede hacer nada.

La kunoichi observo al examinador, llego un recuerdo, un recuerdo del momento en que lo conoció. Era de noche, estaba en una jaula de algún lugar extraño, el lugar era húmedo, poco aire, sucio, sin alegría. Hasta que una explosión en el exterior hizo temblar las paredes, escucho a varios encarcelados gritar por ayuda.

El lugar se llenó de luz, varias persona fueron liberadas, incluyendo a ella. Al ver a su rescator era un anbu, más o menos de su edad, de mascara de zorro con el signo de Konoha en su frente; a su lado se encontraban Zuigetsu y Jugo. Le extendió la mano, al tomarla salieron corriendo, todos tomados de la mano corriendo a la luz.

Al salir un pequeño niño rubio, de su edad también, se encontraba esperándolos. En sus manos una vara, ojos vendados y sonrisa después de que el anbu desapareciera en una cortina de humo.

\- Lo veraz de nuevo, fue a otra misión.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿Quieres cambiar tu destino?

\- ¿Se puede hacer?

\- Yo soy la prueba de que se puede hacer.

Su oponente se estaba retirando, esto era poco comparado con los entrenamientos. Estaba cansada, hasta ayer en la noche terminó el entrenamiento, pero no era excusa para este momento. El chico lastimo a su amiga, se burló de su primo, la llamo fracasada, no le permitiría irse sin darle una pequeña lección de vida.

Neji se detuvo al escuchar a la multitud exclamar sorpresa, al girarse vio a la Kunoichi levantarse, jadeando de cansancio, maldiciendo su debilidad y a sus amigos por descansar antes de sus combates. La chica lo observo fijamente, esos ojos le decían que aún no terminaba el combate. Neji giro al examinador pero este sabiendo lo que estaba por decirle solo negó con su mano en alto; señal de que el combate continuaba.

\- ¿Por qué? Ella ya está derrotada.

\- No tiene chakra, eso no significa que aún no pueda pelear, no está inconsciente o muerta.

\- Esto no…

\- Si estuvieras en la misma situación no detendría el combate, hasta que me pidas que te rindes, ella no ha dicho que se rinde, por lo tanto el combate continúa.

\- No cambia nada, un perdedor es un perdedor.

\- Te aseguro, Neji Hyuga, que un perdedor puede sobrepasar a un ganador, si este se descuida… - Antes de poder replicar, el golpe lo hizo llegar hasta la pared más cercana, Karin tenía el puño extendido en su dirección. – Cómo ahora.

La kunoichi tomo aire en ese momento para exhalarlo más tarde, necesitaba relajarse, calmar su temple, pesar más tranquilamente. Observo como el genning se levantaba, observándola con enojo, sonrió ante tal hecho.

\- Por lo visto esta perdedora te golpeo ¿Qué harás? ¿Renegaras? ¿Maldecirás? ¿Entraras en negación? Me importa un comino tu pasado y tu presente, pero no puedo pasar por alto algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que te creas tu cantaleta de que el destino no se puede cambiar.

\- Es porque es cierto.

\- Yo tengo un ejemplo de que se puede cambiar.

\- Son mentiras.

\- Eso es porque solo estas encerrado en tu caja de negación, no has visto más haya. A mí me enseñaron que puedo sobrepasar mis límites, que puedo ser mejor, que con práctica, esfuerzo y disciplina puedo alcanzar mis metas.

\- Tonterías que los débiles se creen. En esta vida o naces con el destino de ser grande o naces sin el.

\- El destino se puede cambiar, pero si no lo entiendes en palabras, lo entenderás a puños.

Se volvió a lanzar contra su enemigo, Neji la esperaba en su pose, al llegar a atacarlo el chico comenzó a girar. El mismo domo de chakra de antes lo envolvió, haciendo que ella fuera rechazada al conectar el golpe. Al caer al suelo creo un bunshin, no serviría de nada para ataques, pero necesitaba distraerlo.

Ambas se lanzaron al ataque en cuanto el remolino desapareció, el byakugan estaba activado. El clon intento el golpe desapareciendo frente al chico, pero desvió el golpe que venía detrás de la cortina, dando un golpe fallido con el codo al abdomen de la kunoichi. Al girar sobre su eje intento lo mismo que el Hyuga, pero a la nuca, el chico se agachó para intentar un golpe con su palma a las costillas. Karin solo tuvo girarse dejando pasar el ataque, esto fue notado por el chico, ella hacía exactamente lo mismo que él ¿Cómo era posible?

Al concentrarse sobre la red de chakra, descubrió que cada punto presionado estaba siendo reestablecido por una pequeña corriente. Sus sesenta y cuatro puntos fueron abiertos, uno por uno, ahora una fina capa de chakra la rodeaba por completo; esa era la manera en que ella podía esquivar sus ataques. Con esa capa podía detectar el momento justo en que podía esquivar sus ataques, si esto continuaba la pelea se alargaría de sobre manera. Decidió tomar distancia, cargar chakra en sus palmas una última vez y correr a su dirección.

La vio hacer un sello, observo el chakra comenzar a concentrarse en varios puntos de su espalda, era su momento de atacar. Llego a ella en cuestión de segundos, golpeando el suelo donde Karin se encontraba, por lo visto alcanzo a esquivar el ataque principal, pero no el secundario. El pie conecto con su hombro, haciéndola caer al suelo, giro para evitar ser pisada, su oponente realmente no la quería dejar hacer algo.

Apenas se puso de pie, logro terminar de cargar el chakra necesario, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Hyuga. La vio cargar contra él, el chakra se veía en sus manos, era tal el nivel que si lo golpeaba con esos puños, saldría incrustado en la pared más cercana. Al tenerla a distancia creo su cúpula de nuevo, cosa que aprovecho la Uzumaki.

El Hyuga al no ver ataque impactar contra su Kaiten se detuvo, la chica no se encontraba a la vista, al menos no a simple vista. Con su byakugan la encontró detrás de un árbol cercano, intento ir tras ella, pero del suelo un grupo de cadenas con puntas en forma de péndulo lograron enrollarse en su cuerpo. Intento romperlas, girar para quitárselas, pero de alguna manera estas lograban suprimir su chakra. La chica apareció ante él, su puño estaba cargado de chakra, se veía un tanto cansada.

\- Realmente aun no domino está técnica, me cuesta tiempo y chakra crear mis cadenas.

\- El puño fue para distraerme.

\- Tú byakugan te permite ver el chakra, a un cierto radio de distancia y también los tenketsu. El Byakugan es algo de temer, pero los Uzumaki también somos de temer, por eso te diré lo siguiente ¡Ve con tus lamentaciones a otro lado y deja de creer que eres el único con problemas!

El golpe dio directo en su quijada, las cadenas ni siquiera pudieron retenerlo del golpe. Este término atravesando la pared más cercana, al hacerlo su cuerpo logro encontrar la siguiente pared, soltó sangre de su boca para caer al suelo y perder la conciencia en ese momento. Naruto escucho cada momento, al notar la inconsciencia del Hyuga decidió dar por concluido el combate.

\- Hyuga Neji no puede continuar peleando, la victoria es para Uzumaki Karin.

La sorpresa estaba en el aire, uno de los preferidos para ganar fue derrotado, por una de las concursantes que menos figuraba. La chica sin importarle lo que dijeran comenzó a retirarse, hasta que cierto rubio la retuvo.

"Para tu nivel debiste terminar pronto, el cansancio no importa en el combate.

\- Lo siento, estaba molesta con el chico…te estaba menospreciando, no iba a permitir eso.

\- Aun así, bien hecho, sobre pasaste tus limites, te estás haciendo más fuerte.

Ese era el primer cumplido de Naruto a ella, desde que lo conoció siempre fue "Se más fuerte", "No te rindas", "Esfuérzate más", todas palabras de nunca rendirse, de aliente a continuar, esta era su primer cumplido. Estaba feliz de escuchar eso, tanto que el chico al sentirla cerca coloco su mano para evitar el abrazo.

Los observadores estaban riendo por la cómica escena, la chica intentaba abrazarlo, pero el brazo del examinador se lo impedía.

\- Déjame abrasarte.

\- Observa donde estas, más tarde celebraremos con todos.

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora.

Soltó el suspiro y la dejo abrazarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo y Naruto comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su prima, sonriendo mientras la felicitaba. Cuando se recuperó, observo como el Hyuga era trasladado en una camilla, se acercó al herido quien estaba renegando su derrota. El chico al verlo mirando su abdomen, intento preguntarle si se mofaría de él, pero la respuesta fue otra.

\- Se de la marca que tienen los Hyuga de la rama secundaria.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hinata me lo dijo, también se de la muerte de tu padre, ambas cosas son razones para renegar del mundo y culpar todo al destino.

\- ¿Tú que sabrás de eso? ¿Tú un chico que desde chico ha sido un perdedor?

\- Velo de esa manera, pero veras, todos en mi equipo tenemos una historia pero que la tuya. Juugo, Karin y Shin fueron rescatados de experimentos humanos, niños soldados y otras cosas más. Tu perdiste a tu padre, culpaste a tú tío, culpaste a tu familia, te aseguro que cambiare las cosas cuando se Hokage.

\- ¿Tú Hokage? Uno nace con el destino para ser Hokage, no se gana con esfuerzo.

\- Soy un Chounin a mi edad, no porque nací para serlo, sino porque pelee para serlo. – En ese momento se quitó su banda de los ojos, mostrando sus ojos sin luz alguna, el Hyuga se quedó congelado en su lugar. – Ni esto me detuvo ¿Tú marca y tu pasado te detendrán? Ha nosotros no nos detuvo.

Al colocarse su banda, dio la indicación de continuar, podía sentir un cambio en el chico, ahora esperaba que fuera para bien.

Al sentarse en la cama de la enfermería, la puerta se abrió dando paso al líder y tío de su clan. El hombre estaba serio, lo esperaba de ese hombre, incluso en la muerte de su padre este no mostro tristeza o resentimiento alguno.

\- ¿Qué quiere el líder conmigo? – No dijo nada, solo se hinco en el suelo y coloco su frente en el suelo ¡El líder de su clan le estaba pidiendo disculpas!

\- Sé que te hicimos daño, si pudiera cambiar algo del pasado sería haber tomado el lugar de tu padre esa noche.

\- Por favor, no haga eso, levántese, usted es el líder del clan.

\- Antes de eso, soy tú tío. – El hombre se levantó, dándole un rollo al muchacho. – Sé que nos odias, pero aun así tenemos que darte la verdad.

Se retiró, dejando al muchacho con el rollo, al ver el sello se apresuró a abrirlo, puesto que era de su padre. Este contaba la noche de su muerte, un par de shinobis de kumo intentaron raptar a Hinata, su tío los detuvo matándolos en el acto. Los shinobis eran enviados representantes de su aldea, buscando una alianza diplomática con Konoha.

Al ver lo ocurrido, exigieron el cuerpo del líder de la aldea, su tío estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por su hija y su clan. Pero el anciano del clan le detuvo, poniendo en evidencia el plan de utilizar su hermano gemelo, su padre. Su tío se negó, pero su padre lo dejo inconsciente. Al día siguiente se entregó el cuerpo de su padre, por el sello del clan, este destruyo el Byakugan, por lo que jamás obtendrían el dojutsu.

Todo esto fue relatado por el puño y letra de su padre, el último mensaje para él era, seguir su camino y desafiar su destino. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tenía todo el mundo que le decía que desafiara su destino?

Por lo visto era hora de hacer un último cambio a su vida, necesitaba acercarse más a su prima y por lo visto, acercarse más a ese chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Segundo combate, fuerza y estrategia.**

Una vez su prima estuvo de vuelta en las gradas retomo aire, era momento de pasar al siguiente combate. Era el turno de Sabaku no Gaara contra su amigo Saske, el problema era que aún no llegaba, decidio que era mejor posponer ese combate hasta el final. Al subir su rostro logro escuchar mejor a la gente, aun platicaban del combate anterior y su prima brincando de felicidad por la victoria recién obtenida.

Escuchaba a los espectadores sobre el siguiente combate, esperaban que fuera el de Saske, pero sonrio ante el hecho de que no se llevaría pronto. Solto el suspiro, tomo aire y mando llamar a Kankuro y Shino al centro del combate. El primero llego al centro, pero escuchaba al segundo discutir con su hermana, una plática interesante, algo sobre un plan, adelantar cosas y también podía oler el nerviosismo de ambos.

\- Kankuro ¿Tengo que ir por usted o bajara por su propia cuenta? Su contrincante ya esta en la arena.

Sintio la mirada de los hermanos, escucho el tragar de la saliva, realmente se encontraba nervioso, algo lo tenía asustado.

\- Yo…yo se que no te agrada la idea de alguien se retire…pero tengo que retirarme.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Así es, lo siento mucho.

\- ¿Shino?

\- No tengo nada que refutar si mi contrincante decide retirarse, aunque realmente me molesta que lo haga.

\- ¿Escuchaste? Acabas de faltarle el respeto a tu compañero, Kankuro de Sunagakure decide retirarse, por lo tanto el ganador por abandono es Aburame Shino.

Era de esperarse, la gente comenzó a abuchear a los participantes, esperaban combates no este tipo de cosas. Shino se retiro sin decir una sola palabra, no las necesitaba, podía sentir el enojo que emanaba por esa acción, más tarde intentaría platicar con el. Antes de otra cosa decidio llamar a los siguientes combatientes, era el turno de Shikamaru y Temari, esperaba que la ultima no se retirara como su compañero.

Antes de que dijera que bajaran la chica ya se encontraba a su lado, podía escuchar a Shikamaru caminar con tranquilidad, la chica se puso un tanto irritable por el despreocupe del Nara ¿Sería táctica o solamente no le importaba? Con Shikamaru todo era posible, lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

\- Alguien esta desesperada.

\- Cierra la boca enano, tu compañero es un fastidio. – No pudo evitar sacar una pequeña riza, cosa que tomo con mala actitud la de la arena. - ¿De que te ries?

\- Estoy seguro de que Shikamaru diría algo parecido.

\- ¿Qué soy un fastidio?

\- Qué todo esto es un fastidio. – El chico ya estaba frente a ella, Naruto sonrio de lado y la de la arena comprendio las palabras de Naruto al escuchar esa frase de su contrincante. – Terminemos pronto, quiero irme a dormir ¿Un juego de shogi al final?

\- Cuando gustes Shikamaru, prepárense, ya saben las reglas

La chica tomo su abanico, incluso antes de anunciar el combate ella ya había lanzado su ataque, el Nara solo cruzo sus brazos mientras se plantaba en el suelo. Naruto solo suspiro al ver el abrupto comienzo del combate, se alejo un poco, el viento no lo dejaba escuchar con claridad. Noto algo más, en las gradas, pequeños golpes al suelo, era un mensaje, sintió una pequeña punsada en la cabeza, habían llegado de su misión.

Realizo lo mismo en contestación, dando pequeñas ordenes, la persona en las gradas solo asintió y se perdió entre la multitud, tenía una nueva misión.

Naruto coloco toda su atención en el encuentro, la kunoichi atacaba sin cesar con su abanico, pero Shikamaru se escondia de cada ataque. Escucho como la chica se alejaba dando algunas piruetas de espalda, lo más seguro es que escapaba del ataque del muchacho, cuando se detuvo escucho la tierra ser movida con un objeto pesado.

Era lista, marco la distancia, pero escucho como Shikamaru chisto y se coloco en su clásica posición de pensar ¿Cuántas estrategias estaría analizando? Siempre salía con algo interesante cuando se ponía en esa pose. No se movía, cosa que desespero a su contrincante, la escucho tomar su arma, abrir un poco el abanico y lanzar otra ráfaga de viento, no podía escuchar del todo bien por el aire, pero estaba seguro de que Shikamaru se movio. Al terminar el ataque la volvió a escuchar alejarse, no fue mucho solo unos segundos, luego abrió una vez más su abanico para otro ataque, el árbol fue el dañado, varios cortes a la madera fueron notorios, necesito golpear el suelo para mejorar su percebción.

Noto algo extra, se encontraba nuevamente en su clásica pose, no había terminado de formular su plan, por lo visto ella no le deba tiempo. Noto algo, se volvió a mover, pero antes lanzo algo al aire, ella lo noto y abrió su abanico por completo, volvió a atacar esta vez dio directo en el, lanzándolo a la pared.

Parecía haber terminado, pero había algo más, era su sombra, eso creía ya que ella se volvió a mover hasta donde había marcado la distancia.

\- ¿Enserio crees que me puedes atrapar con eso? ¿Es tu única técnica?

\- Si, es mi única técnica, pero eso no significa que sea mi única artimaña.

Escucho algo más, lento, tranquilo, tela callendo, ahora lo entendía. Escucho maldecir a la kunoichi, también el intentar alejarse, pero ahora ella se había detenido. Escucho a Shikamaru moverse, luego a ella imitarlo, incluso la misma costumbre de rascarse la nuca. Al llegar a cierta distancia ambos se miraron, ya sabía quien había ganado el combate.

\- Dime ¿Qué haras? Me tienes a tu merced, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

\- Que problemático, realmente quisiera estar viendo las nuves ahora.

\- ¿Cómo? – Ho no, no de nuevo.

\- Qué, me rindo. – Elevo su mano y lo dijo, por alguna razón no le sorprendía, pero al público si, comenzaron a abuchearlo, solo pudo soltar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te rindes? Me tienes a tu merced ¿Por qué? – Escucho como ella se movía por su propia cuenta, su técnica termino.

\- Gaste mucho chakra en atraparte, también pensé en más de 60 formas de vencerte, esta fue la única en que terminaba en éxito.

\- ¿Más de 60 formas?

\- Estoy molido, Naruto ¿Ya terminamos?

\- Si, Nara Shikamaru se rinde, la ganadora es Temari de la arena.

Lo escucho alejarse hasta las gradas, no le sorprendía, más de sesenta planes hasta llegar a uno que terminara en éxito, un excelente estrategas en definitiva. Giro su cabeza hasta lograr estar frente a la mirada de Asuma, quien parecía estar sonriendo por la actitud de su alumno, al igual que Chouj e Ino, bueno ella no tanto.

\- Juro que lo matare, me podía haber ganado.

\- Es su naturaleza, nunca arriesgarse a menos de que tenga todas las condiciones a su favor.

\- ¿Las condiciones a su favor?

\- Para una misión es primordial que se cree un plan con la cantidad minima de afectados, desesos y el éxito de la misión. El pudo realizar varios escenarios, con sus pros y contras para vencerte con la poca información que tenía sobre ti. El problema es que tenía poco chakra para lograrlo, por eso se retiro.

\- Juro que lo asesinare. – La escucho irse quejándose de su combate, los demás presentes lo hacían de igual manera, no los culpaba, pero no veían más aya, ya tenía a su primer Chunin.

Era momento del siguiente combate, Saske aun no llegaba, por lo que era el turno de Shin contra Juugo. Ambos se colocaron frente a frente, se colocaron en sus correspondientes guardias, esperando que el referi diera la señal de inicio, sobra decir que no tardo mucho en llegar. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque cruzando las piernas, se podía escuchar la tensión en esa patada, al separarse calleron directamente en guardia; al acercarse nuevamente comenzaron el intercambio de golpes.

Ambos mostraban la agilidad, flexibilidad que tenían, no permitían que ningún golpe llegara, o se desperdiciara. Si era desviado, inmediatamente se movia para recuperar su centro y comenzar nuevamente, si era bloqueado utilizaba la pierna o brazo como apoyo para tomar distancia o crear otro ataque.

Movimientos rápidos, certeros, sin fallas, precisión ante todo, parecían estar al mismo nivel. Desde las gradas parecían estar viendo más bien una danza, la cual en cierta forma los tenía completamente capturados, era en cierta manera hipnotica, hasta que en el ultimo separamiento uno de ellos toco su hombro este comenzó a temblar.

Shin sabía el significado de esto, saco un par de Kunai, uno en cada brazo. Al concentrarse podía centirlo, la energía se estaba centrando solo en el brazo de Juugo, si lo permitia estaría en graves problemas. Lanzo sus kunai con algunos sellos, su compañero lo noto, con notable esfuerzo en su frente y tensión en su cuerpo, coloco su brazo frente al ataque.

La sorpresa de tal acción dejo a todos consternados, más al ver la explosión creada por los kunai. Shin no bajo su guardía, sabía que algo como eso no era suficiente para detener a su compañero. El humo fue dispesado de un solo movimiento con el brazo, de este Juugo salio en su dirección con el brazo atrás de su cuerpo.

Cuando lo vio justo en el aire dio un salto atrás justo a tiempo para escapar del golpe, el brazo había cambiado, era de color más oscuro, grande, grueso y con terminaciones parecidos a tubos hasta el final de su codo; parecía un tipo escuco en forma de triangulo incrustado a su brazo. El golpe logro destruir el piso, creando cuarteaduras a la vez que este se elevaba, aterrizo en unos metros observando como su compañero se paraba intentado soportar el peso de su brazo. Estaba seguro de que si era golpeado por ese puño estaría en problemas, serios problemas. Tomo sus shuriken, cuatro en cada mano, su compañero se lanzo al ataque, estaba lejos no llegaría pronto, lanza una por una sus armas dos pasaron de largo y las otras dos directo a su compañero; las ultima fueron bloqueadas por el brazo, su forma era un buen escudo para ese tipo de ataques.

Volvio a retroceder, pero su comido fue realizado, dos de los shuriquen chocaron con los primeros, logrando cambiar su dirección, ahora estaban por incrustarse en la espalda de Juugo. El ultimo se dio cuenta, giro su brazo, pero el peso no lo dejaba maniobrar a tiempo, estaban cerca, se concentro y dejo que su brazo liberar energía de los huecos. El impulso lo hizo girar rápidamente para golpear los shuriken.

Shin asombrado no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al contra ataque, Juugo ya estaba frente suyo gracias a un ultimo impulso, esperaba un golpe con el brazo, pero fue una patada en el costado derecho, luego llego el golpe con el puño. La pared se cuarteo hasta las gradas, el cayo al suelo debido al rebote con la pared. Intento levantarse, pero su brazo izquierdo parecía estar roto, el derecho dislocado por el choque, su espalda le dolía y ni hablar del sumbido en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que estaba acabado.

Utilizo el mentón para apoyarse, con sus piernas logro colocarse de pie, miraba a Juugo quien también lo veía a el. Ambos cansados, no podían evitar exalar por la boca del esfuerzo, la vista borrosa y sus musculos temblando del esfuerzo, ambos estaban en mal posición, cualquiera podría caer ante un simple ataque.

Juugo perdió la forma de su brazo, aun no podía mantenerla un largo tiempo, si lo hacía podría perder la razón y atacar a todo el mundo; Shin no estaba lejos, podía sentir como su compañero perdía energía y chakra, ambos estaban por caer. Naruto solo esperaba quien podía atacar o quien caería primero, hasta que noto algo, los movimientos de los brazos de Shin producían un sonido extraño, parecía ser que estos se encontraban dañados, eso era más que suficiente.

\- El ganador de este combate es Juugo, Shin es retirado por que no es capas de combatir. – Todos estaban protestar, pero Shin cayo al instante, Naruto los sostuvo en brazos para evitar mas daño. – ¡Requiero atención medica!

Los médicos no tardaron en llegar, comenzaron a revisar a Shin, el chico tenía ambos brazos en mal estado, columna dislocada y el cuello lastimado, era un milagro que el chico se pudiera parar. Juugo solo estaba con poca energía, su transformación era algo que consumia energía física, necesitaba dominarla antes de utilizarla en combate.

Al retirarse ambos decidio estirarse un poco, la tensión lo estaba consumiendo y ya era momento para el ultimo combate, el problema era que aun no llegaba noticia alguna de Kakashi y Saske, decidio esperar uno minutos. Contaba el paso de las manecillas del reloj, llevaba más de 270 segundos, si a los 300 no llegaba daría por ganador a Gaara de la arena. Escucho pasos acercarse, sintió la presencia de un adulto y este le susurro al oído, nuevas indicaciones, le darían diez minutos más, sino llegaba en ese tiempo daría el veredicto y pasaría a la siguiente ronda.

\- De acuerdo, comienzo a contar de nuevo.

\- Se que esto es un problema, pero es el combate principal del torneo.

\- Me lo imagino, ahora solo me preocupa una cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Cómo calmamos a la gente?

\- Buena pregunta.

La persona se retiro y comenzó a esperar, el tiempo pasaba, 30 segundos, 60 segundos, 182 segundos, 215 segundo, 320 segundos, 415 segundos, 562 segundos, etc. Faltaba poco para que se terminara el tiempo de espera, solo unos 15 segundos más. Noto como alguien bajaba, pasos calmados y tranquilos, sin prisa. Al llegar noto que era el chico de la arena, en ese momento un aire se presento, noto el peculiar olor conocido, el sonido de la voz también.

\- Llegamos, espero que no sea tarde.

\- Justo a tiempo Kakashi-niisan ¿Estás preparado?

\- Cómo nunca.

Saske no dejaba de ver a Gaara y Gaara a Saske, era el momento del combate principal.


End file.
